<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eventually - [Levi x Reader] by thefourthokage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651364">Eventually - [Levi x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthokage/pseuds/thefourthokage'>thefourthokage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Lime, NSFW, NSFW Smut, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, levi ackerman x reader - Freeform, levi x fem reader, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthokage/pseuds/thefourthokage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'𝐼𝒸𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹, 𝓂𝑒𝓁𝓉𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓁𝒶𝒹𝓎.'<br/>𝔸 𝕃𝕖𝕧𝕚 𝔸𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕩 ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕒𝕟𝕗𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟<br/>---<br/>As a veteran member of the Scout Regiment, you already know all there is to know about killing Titans - or so you thought. With the arrival of the screaming brat, Eren Yaeger, everything seems to change. As one obstacle comes after another, one Titan after another, it seems as though there's only one person to help you out. His name was Levi. Levi Ackerman.<br/>---<br/>Disclaimer:<br/>This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan world, which is owned by Hajime Isayama. I do not claim any ownership over this. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Hajime Isayama's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.<br/>---<br/>All Rights Reserved, I do not permit anyone to distribute or copy my work in any way unless you have contacted me first and gained permission to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're really thirsty, the smut is at Chapter 6, and generally the fluff progresses further from Chapter 12 :)</p><p>ALSO! Rereading this before publishing on AO3 made me realised there was one MAJOR PLOT ERROR! I killed Pieck off at one point but I- what the fuck I completely forgot at the end in the finale. Pieck had been around for many of the chapters after her supposed death so I'm just gonna leave it like that. I think this was to be expected because it was my first actual fanfic. I'm gonna make sure to pay attention to things like this more in the future lmaoo</p><p>Please bear with me! This was my first x reader fanfic, so I think the beginning few chapters aren't as good as the later chapters. I promise that my writing gets better as it goes along. Not gonna lie, looking back on this (more than 6 months ago I wrote this I believe) it's pretty fucking out of character. So... proceed with caution ;-;</p><p>All Rights Reserved, I do not permit anyone to distribute or copy my work in any way, shape or form, unless you have contacted me first and gained permission to do so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched you from afar.</p><p> </p><p>You'd greet anyone with a smile,</p><p> </p><p>But I'd sit there and stare for a while.</p><p> </p><p>You gave me your trust,</p><p> </p><p>and I gave you regret.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, you never hated me.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, you said my smile had set you free.</p><p> </p><p>The thing I'd never been able to give...</p><p> </p><p>the love I'd come across and see destroyed,</p><p> </p><p>came in your form </p><p> </p><p>along with the will to live.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't a thing I hated about you.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>For not stopping things that could be stopped.</p><p> </p><p>For not being of much help.</p><p> </p><p>I apologised for my uselessness,</p><p> </p><p>but you couldn't care less.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, you gave me what mattered most. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to you,</p><p> </p><p>I've got a wife.</p><p> </p><p>A daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Two sons.</p><p> </p><p>And a lot of friends.</p><p> </p><p>And there's no one on the earth</p><p> </p><p>who I can thank for it</p><p> </p><p>but you.</p><p> </p><p>~ The beginning of Eventually ~</p><p>While you're here, have a cookie and a drink!</p><p>🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪</p><p>🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤🥤</p><p>I really hope there's enough for everyone :0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Wall: Assault on Stohess"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"GO, EREN!" the Scouts yelled at the top of their lungs, aiming it at the tall beast that stood a small distance from them. </p><p>The Female pounded her way through Stohess, the ear-shattering noise resounding through the city. Her blond hair swished from side to side, front to back, her eyes glowing menacingly. She skidded to a halt as the Scouts fired their barrels, hundreds upon hundreds of grappling hooks piercing the Female Titan's muscle-red skin. She fell to the ground, utterly defeated. </p><p>Hange jumped off her podium and a few meters in front of the giant, beginning to taunt the inhuman fucker who lay, helpless in front of her. "Oh, Annie, we will not allow you to get away this time... and since we're in Stohess, you can scream and cry all you like, but no Titans will come to save you, that's for sure."</p><p>Annie, still in Titan form, sat rock-skill, the glowing white eyes staring intently at the tiny Hange in front of her. With one foul swoop, her arms scraped the ground, crushing numerous soldiers and destroying several barrels of grappling hooks, which promptly pulled away from her skin. She shot back up in an instant and dashed to the wall, hopping up with a bang and punching her fingers into the wall for a better grip as she attempted to climb the 'goddess' to escape. </p><p>Eren, now as a Titan, dashed and leapt onto the giant figure, hanging off her torso and chomping the Female's thigh - she easily shook him off at the cost of a limb as he fell to the ground.</p><p>"I got it, Cap," you said to Captain Levi as he turned to his soldiers. Shooting the omni-directional mobility gear at the wall, you flew away, surfing through the air with ease. You curved around the Titan's head, trying your very hardest to stay away from her mouth as Mikasa joined to try and get her nape. She made a powerful swing, the point-edged sword striking the open nape, but just as it hit, as expected the skin crystallized and the sword came off with a mere 'twinkle'. </p><p>You hung off the wall, feet steadily on the the surface as you stood proud, perpendicular to the ground. Annie's malevolent eyes stared in despair before you cut off her fingers, causing her to fall back to the ground. </p><p>The monstrous beast that was Eren pounced on the Female, tearing off various limbs. He stopped for a moment as you glided in the air back onto the roof of a nearby house to join Levi, Mikasa and Jean as they watched, stupefied.</p><p>"The idiot's going to get rid of the evidence," Levi growled, as Eren opened his jaw, wide, and ripped off the skin that covered her nape.</p><p>He stopped, not doing anything, and in an instant, a flash of light blinded your eyes as some strange film began to merge Eren's Titan arms with Annie. </p><p>An ear-splitting, crystal-like noise resounded through Stohess. Wisps of slate-grey steam slowly billowed up into the cloudy, bright sky and as the steam cleared, unknown sizzles began to make themselves heard.</p><p>Inside it all was the gradually disintegrating Titan Eren, who was crouched merely feet away from a titanic, almost ice-like clump. You looked at Captain Levi for further orders. He took a few, calm breaths, and in his characteristically sultry voice, he commanded Mikasa, Jean and Armin to hold their positions and for you to investigate the situation with him. Mikasa let out a whine in protest, but nevertheless listened. Aiming the ODM grappling hook at a clock tower near Eren, Levi shot away in the blink of an eye as you shortly followed.</p><p>With a few elegant swings, Levi had glided swiftly through the hot air, forcefully landing just under the nape of Eren's Titan neck. One slash. Another slash. The familiar, boiling blood funneled out of his skin as Levi pulled Eren by the arms, safely stowing him away. He used the remainder of his gas to get to your side, carelessly dropping Eren on the rough roof tiles just in front of you. Levi landed at your side with elegant, feline grace as his unruly hair settled on his head and his expression back to the way it was before: stony, calm, expressionless.</p><p>"What's that thing?" you asked, turning to your superior officer, "where's Annie? She was here just a few moments ago."</p><p>"Tch," he hissed, "I only caught a glimpse as I was grabbing Eren, but I'm thinking that Annie is inside that sort of crystal-like object."</p><p>"She's inside it?" you questioned, furrowing your eyebrows worriedly.</p><p>"We'd better find out soon, but I'm out of gas."</p><p>Your nose scrunched in annoyance. "Me as well."</p><p>"Hange and Jean and Bertholdt already beat us to the punch," Levi said, not too happily. "Careless of you to use up your gas so quickly, [y/n]."</p><p>"With all due respect, Sir," you snorted, "you've used up your gas as well. I don't get why you're challenging me."</p><p>"Fine, [y/n]. It was careless of both of us-"</p><p>Mikasa skidded to a halt just a metre in front of you and Levi, immediately leaning over Eren, who was a limp mess on the floor. "[y/n]!" she exclaimed angrily, "tend to Eren! You can flirt with Captain Levi later!" Levi raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips in frustration.</p><p>"I can tell you've got a thing for Eren, so why don't you tend to him and stop snapping at your co-workers?" you and Levi said simultaneously.</p><p>"Either way, Mikasa," you scowled, "I don't have a thing for Captain Levi. I may be his closest subordinate, but it's not like that means anything."</p><p>"You can keep believing that," Mikasa cooed. She quickly proceeded to turn to Eren, who curled up where he lay, panting heavily. You turned your attention to him, forgetting the previous conversation.</p><p>"Mikasa..." he whispered. "[y/n]... Captain Levi... did I do it? What just happened?" Eren asked groggily.</p><p>"You mean, you don't know?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed. "We can't quite tell. Hange and Jean are checking the scene. I can't be sure what happened, but my suspicions are that Annie exited her Titan body and encased herself in crystal."</p><p>Mikasa and Eren both looked up. "What?"</p><p>"I don't like saying things twice. I think it has something to do with her hardening ability; that strange thing that stopped us cutting her nape despite it being totally unguarded."</p><p>"Why did you hesitate?" you asked, shaking your head. Eren seemed confused.</p><p>"Weren't you about to eat Annie?"</p><p>Eren's eyes flared up in surprise. "I was going to... I tore open her nape and saw her crying and couldn't help but wonder why."</p><p>"She was crying?" Mikasa asked, firmly grabbing Eren's arms to pull him back up to his feet.</p><p>"I don't even know anymore, Mikasa," Eren sighed.</p><p>"It's probably a good thing," Levi cut in. All three of the rest of you stared in surprise. "We couldn't have the idiot brat destroying evidence. This whole plan would have been for naught if there was nothing left to justify the actions of the Scout Regiment afterwards." </p><p>"So," you quipped, "you're saying that if Eren had been an idiot, you and I would get our heads lopped off by the King?"</p><p>"Essentially, yes."</p><p>You fiddled with the ODM gear for a moment, nearly forgetting you were out of gas. Quickly remembering, you stopped, noticing Hange in the corner of your eye.</p><p>"Levi!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "[y/n]!"</p><p>"What's going on down there? Where's Annie?" you yelled in reply.</p><p>"She's right here, in front of me."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Levi interjected.</p><p>"She trapped herself in this crystal."</p><p>***</p><p>You yawned, content with your fill of food. Jean stared at you for a moment as you wondered why, and as you realised, you were quick to slap the fork out of his stupid hands and knock his bowl of beans away. </p><p>"Oi, [y/n]! What was that for? I was just about to tell you that I could see your bra through your shirt!" Jean whined with a sad pout.</p><p>"Okay, first," you snapped, "I don't care... Second, why the fuck are you looking up there?"</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't realise it was normal for girls to be dressed like that, especially in front of the entire Scout Regiment," Jean apologised.</p><p>"I'm tired, who the hell cares?" you replied.</p><p>"Jeez, I'm sorry, I didn't realise... but you should show Captain Levi... I'm sure he'll love it."</p><p>"Make some lewd remark like that again and I will literally cut off your dick," you replied, jabbing your butter knife at him.</p><p>"Cut off my dick? You'll need a bigger knife."</p><p>You glared at Jean, pouring all your energy into giving him a deadly stare, freezing in your position as a forkful of sticky beans slowly dripped off the fork and draped onto the table. Jean sat up and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tried to hold eye contact for a few moments then blinked innocently before wolfing down a mound of beans off his spoon. Content with how uncomfortable you made him, you finished your bowl, putting your dishes in the washing tray. You stared at Jean one last time as a signal for him to shut up and left your shared dorm after telling Historia and Ymir where you were going. Unfortunately, Jean was smart enough to figure out on his own.</p><p>Where you were headed, you didn't really know. All you wanted to do was go to sleep after figuring out what was up with Annie, and the best place to do that was Levi's office.</p><p>His place wasn't too far away from your own. Just down the corridor, actually. You tucked a loose strange of hair behind your ear and knocked with force on the door.</p><p>"Name and business?" you heard the familiar voice say.</p><p>"[y/n] [l/n]," you called out, "business... I wanted to inquire about Annie. The Female Titan."</p><p>"Come in, [l/n]."</p><p>You turned the handle on the door, pushing it open and walking through the doorway, closing it behind you. "Why are you dressed in your nightgown?" he asked, hiding his shock.</p><p>"I was going to sleep soon," you replied, "there's nothing wrong with this, right? Either way, that aside, I just needed to know what was up with Annie."</p><p>"Oh, right, that. My theory was indeed correct. Just before Eren was going to eat her, she left her Titan and encased herself in crystal. We don't know if she's alive, or even conscious, but chances are she is, so we have people guarding her where Eren was previously held."</p><p>"So, Annie really was a Titan."</p><p>Levi nodded, acknowledging your statement.</p><p>"How many more, Captain?" you asked inadvertently, while blankly staring out of Levi's office window. "I mean, how many more people have Titan abilities, like me and Eren? Will this just keep happening, one person after another revealing Titan powers. First, Eren, then me, then Annie? For all I know, every single person in the Scouts, Military Police, Garrison Regiment, the Government and even the King could be hiding something and finding a chance to strike, just like Annie! What if Reiner was a Titan? What if Bertholdt was a Titan? Ymir? Christa? Sasha? Armin? Mikasa? Hell, even you could be hiding some beast within!"</p><p>"I don't know, [y/n]. No one ever could." </p><p>"I'm... sorry, Corporal. I kinda just had it bottled up," you fretted.</p><p>"There's no need to apologise."</p><p>You both sat, quiet. You fidgeted for a brief few moments before abruptly standing up and heading out.</p><p>"Well, Captain, I should probably... get to sleep, then. Um, goodnight, Sir."</p><p>"Wait, [y/n]."</p><p>"Yes?" you replied.</p><p>"Would you like tea? I've... got some teabags with me, so, you know..." Levi fumbled.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, um, I appreciate it, but, uhh, I should probably get to bed," you replied, giving him a smile. "Thanks for offering, though." You opened his office door and walked through, stopping mid-way.</p><p>"Oh. Alright, then. I'll, uhm, see you later."</p><p>You tipped your head to him and finally left, closing the door behind you. Just as you were about to walk back down the corridor and back to your dorm, you stopped, leaning on his office door. Was that an invitation to do something nice? Was he exchanging some sort of formalities?</p><p>You quickly reopened the door, bursting in and shutting it close. "Actually," you spewed out, "yeah, I would love that."</p><p>Levi knitted his eyebrows for a moment. With a straight face he went to a small table in the corner of his office, pouring the kettle full of boiling water into two mugs, then taking a spoon, he scooped sugar out and mixed it thoroughly in with one mug. Within no time, he'd prepared two mugs of steamy hot tea, which he promptly picked up and handed to you.</p><p>You couldn't help but smile at the gesture. It's not like Levi meant anything by it, but you sure wanted to think so. It was okay if he didn't feel that way for you; just being by his side and being able to see his face even for a split second each day was more than enough. And now, sitting in peace with him and consuming hot tea was like a dream that was sure to not come true.</p><p>You savoured the comfortable silence (and the tea) as you relaxed into the chair opposite his desk. Levi held his mug in his classic, eccentric fashion as he delicately sipped the tea, his mesmerising eyes occasionally breezing past you and flitting to and fro.</p><p>"Thanks for the tea, Sir. Also, how did you know I like sweet tea, let alone Earl Grey? I'm not exaggerating but.. this really is the best tea I've ever had," you said, unable to conceal the fat grin that went from ear to ear on your burning face. He shrugged subtly, taking another tentative sip. "I don't know, I think I heard something about it from Armin. Or Jean. They're your closest comrades, right?"</p><p>"Jean?" you exclaimed, almost spitting out the tea. "Nah, Sir, he's too much of a dumbass to know that. I think Armin's the kind of friend to know that shit about me. He really is a nice guy, isn't he?"</p><p>He nodded in approval, accompanied by yet another enticing sip of tea. "I thought he was more than that to you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't know. How people date and marry, and love each other? In some cases, have children? I always thought you had feelings for Armin or Jean.</p><p>"I'd like to do that someday," he mouthed to himself.</p><p>Your heart practically caught up in your throat. Is that what he thought? "Oh... no, I don't... really have feelings for those two. Don't get me wrong, Armin is probably my closest friend, apart from you, but I don't have feelings for him. I think of him as a little brother, not only that, I am, like, ten years older than him. Jean, well, he's just the horseface clown. I don't know about him, he's just someone I joke around with. I don't have feelings for him. Besides, my eyes are for someone else."</p><p>"Apart from me?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah! Why wouldn't you be? You saved me on countless occasions and, although you're different to others I've met, that's what's so absolutely great about you! Not only that, you emanate huge big dick energy. That aside, you're skilled, fun to be around, relatable – to an extent – and I like the way you're the only friend I have that I feel comfortable with even in complete silence. I could be sitting opposite you while eating dinner, and the room is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, and I feel peaceful. Comfortable. I think you're probably my closest comrade. Even if you don't think of me that way, I'll still believe what I just said."</p><p>Levi remained perfectly still, both eyebrows slightly raised while his mug remained just a mere inch from his mouth.</p><p>What appeared on his face was genuinely the most beautiful sight you'd ever seen.</p><p>A smile. A genuine, but small smile. His eyes were closed and his lips turned up slightly at the corners. Although that expression remained only for a second, that image burned into your mind. Permanently. And it was beautiful.</p><p>"I'm glad someone reveres me in that way."</p><p>"No problem, Sir. I... enjoy revering you in that way," you replied with a mischievous grin. He finished his tea and gently placed the mug down on his desk, as did you, placing it next to his.</p><p>"It's getting late," he stated, "you should probably get to sleep. I think it's going to get busy tomorrow, with Hange's experiments and guarding Annie."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I should."</p><p>"Also, you don't have to call me Captain Levi. Or Corporal. Just Levi is fine by me."</p><p>"Really?" you replied. He nodded.</p><p>"Okay, Levi. Cool."</p><p>You waved one last, final goodbye and leaned against the corridor wall just by his office, sliding down and slumping onto the floor. The image burned fresh in your head.</p><p>That smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Soldier"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where is the place I return to? Where's my home, family? The place where someone thinks of you is home, right? And your home is the place you return to? If so... who thinks about me? Who is my place to return to? If I think of someone, do I become their home, where they return? Can I become someone's home?</p><p>"[y/n.] [Y/N]! [Y/N]!" a voice screeched.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open to chaos as the dream floated away from your mind. Two firm hands were gripped to your shoulders, tight, as the person continued to yell.</p><p>"Finally, you're awake!" Conny cried out, releasing your shoulders. "[y/n]! Why did you zone out again, you fucking idiot! We're going to die! Titans! They're swarming this castle in every direction! The Beast Titan far off in the distance is flinging shit at us, that dirty, nasty, gorilla looking-ass hoe! We can't die here! Get up, [y/n]!"</p><p>"Conny..." you said, barely conscious. "Conny? Oh... you just said... Titans...</p><p>"TITANS?!" you screamed, leaping away from Conny.</p><p>Ymir approached, lighting tapping his shoulder. "Oi, you. I need your knife," she drawled. He seemed confused but nevertheless dug out a small switchblade from his pocket and handed it to Ymir. "Why?"</p><p>"I'm gonna slay some Titans."</p><p>You both had no time to question Ymir's motive, as she quickly backed away to the edge of the tower. She took Christa's hand in her own, pulling her along too. "Christa... promise me this... once I reveal my identity, you, too, will do the same. You can't just live behind this great façade; one day or another your true identity will be exposed, whether you like it or not. Stop living in fear and live up to your true name," Ymir whispered kindly, climbing on the ledge of the tower, knife still in one hand.</p><p>"Ymir," Christa cried, "what are you doing? I promised you, one day I will, but... what are you doing?"</p><p>You stood by, watching the scene unfold. Ymir and Christa exchanging (maybe) final greeting. Conny and Reiner panicking. The Beast Titan hurling humongous hunks of rock at the castle, and normal Titans swarming the foot of the tower base and some climbing up.</p><p>It was wrong, stupid of you to just sit and watch when you could help.</p><p>That voice. It was that voice keeping your paralyzed. The one that had haunted your dreams for days, the voice that you couldn't quite pinpoint. As though you know whose voice it was, but couldn't seem to grasp it.</p><p>"Snap out of it!" Christa yelled, not to you, but to Ymir. "You can't do this! You'll die!"</p><p>"Not if I stay with her," you blurted out, jumping forward to join Ymir on the tower's edge. You readied your blade ring, unclipping the sharp edge and just barely touching the sharp tip to your thumb.</p><p>"It's not what you think, [y/n]," Ymir warned.</p><p>"As long as we have no casualties, I won't stop you, even though I'm in a right position to do so," you replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Promise, Christa," Ymir whispered as she leapt off the tower, grabbing the sharp blade end with her free hand, then clamping down tight and promptly pulling it off.</p><p>One flash of light. A strike of lightning. They struck just in the arc of Ymir's fall.</p><p>You kicked off the edge, saluting the Scouts. You fiercely pressed your thumb to the the ring's blade.</p><p>"Byeonara, bitches."</p><p>***</p><p>Levi's POV</p><p>Can I become someone's home?</p><p>I shook the thought off. Back to the present situation, Levi.</p><p>Earlier, Sasha had absurdly cried out, saying that she'd heard Titans in the distance. From what some of the others told me, [y/n], some of the other Senior Cadets and the 104th had to leave in order to warn people about the incoming Titan invasion. In any case, I would've considered that a normal mission, but not this time.</p><p>They'd been forced to leave without ODM.</p><p>That was what had made me so worried. [y/n] was a very capable woman, I'm proud to have her be my faithful assistant, and I know she wouldn't let anyone else on my squad die, so I tried not to worry at all. Not only that, she had a Titan power.</p><p>But the power was what had been worrying me.</p><p>You see, one time, as we had been fighting Titans, we'd had to watch some people die at the hands (or rather mouths) of Titans. [y/n] screamed, regretting their deaths, and suddenly, it stopped. All of the Titans, which had been shorter than five meters, had all stopped and retreated. That was worrying me. Yes, it was an extremely helpful power, but on the other hand, what if others had been seeking after it? Something Armin had said to me a while ago really stuck: Eren can transform and leave his Titan very quickly. Judging by how the Colossal Titan helped Shiganshina and then suddenly disappeared, my best guess is that there's a human manning that Titan.</p><p>What if they were seeking out [y/n]'s Coordinate powers? Trying to use her for themselves? There wasn't much we knew about Titans at the time, but it was still weighing down a corner of my mind. And now, she and the 104th Cadets are stuck somewhere without ODM, and maybe only her Titan powers to rely on. Worst case scenario, some had already died.  </p><p>What was a hunk of rock doing so high up in the air? Who was throwing that?</p><p>Keeping my horse's pace steady, I briefly turned my head to look behind me at Wall Rose.</p><p>A monkey? What? No, that was a Titan that looked like a monkey. Actually, closer to a gorilla. It was taking fistfuls of the Wall and hurling it at a castle.</p><p>Why at the castle? I turned back, trying to figure out the situation. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and focus on it.</p><p>Discord. Absolute chaos.</p><p>Was that-</p><p>My Squad?</p><p>A tower was falling, tilting unsteadily to the side as a flash of light blinded my eyes, followed by the familiar strike of lightning. That was strange. I'd already seen that before, just a minute ago. Someone had already transformed, presumbly [y/n], but who now? No, that didn't make sense, I would have been able to see [y/n]'s Titan from my distance if it was her who transformed. But now, just after that flash of lightning, only then was I able to see it.</p><p>Was there another person who had Titan abilities, too?</p><p>I didn't want to just sit on my horse and wait to get there and help. Either way, we got close enough to the castle tower to use ODM. Erwin was waiting to get a little closer, but [y/n], my Squad, came first. It was his orders to grab [y/n] and leg it anyway, so it wasn't like he could scold me as long as I got the mission done without casualities. </p><p>I jumped up from my horse, keeping my feet steady on the saddle. The wind blew through my hair, fast, as it stung my skin and made my eyes water slightly. Clicking the button, the grappling hook shot from my belt and onto the tower as I shot away from the horses and the team and to [y/n].</p><p>Shit. Not just [y/n], but everyone else as well.</p><p>Mikasa did the same, elegantly surfing through the hot air as she slayed three Titans in one swing. [y/n]'s Coordinate let out one huge scream, and everything stopped. At least, the Titans smaller than five meters stopped. I swung around, behind her nape and onto her shoulder, landing with a thud. I let myself watch the situation for a moment. The tower was falling. Conny, Christa, Reiner and the others were screaming their heads off. Some small Titanwith long hair and rabid teeth was mauling some of the larger Titans to death, chomping the napes of their necks one after another.</p><p>"Oi, brat."</p><p>Her Titan turned to me, giving a menacing grin.</p><p>"Good job. Guess we were a little too late. Anyone dead?"</p><p>She nodded. I sighed in reply.</p><p>"I have to take you out of there. I have good reason to, as well. I know you just transformed, but there's a lot of things I need explained, plus I think we have reason to protect you just the way we have to protect Eren."</p><p>She squinted at me as I spoke, and when I told her I was going to pull her out, her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. </p><p>"[y/n]. You have to listen to me. I know you want to sit and fight, but I'll explain once we get the fuck out of here. That's an order, [y/n]! I don't care whether or not you listen, I'm cutting you out of there right now and you're getting away with me on my horse! If you don't want to have to sit and wait for your arms and legs to grow back, listen to me and get out of there!"</p><p>She stood painfully still for a few moments and after a few seconds, I saw her emerging from the nape of her Titan neck, like a chick breaking out of an egg. I used my blades to help her, cutting around some of the flesh until she came to the surface. She panted heavily as smoke began to billow up from the body in a pretty arc across the sky. I was quick to help her, placing my arms under hers and practically pulling her away from the scorching skin. [y/n] was barely conscious, making no effort to pry herself out, so it was quite an effort to do it all on my own. Once I got her away, I shot the ODM to the ground next to my horse and landed with a thump, then threw her limp body onto my horse and quickly jumped on top, riding away.</p><p>She regained consciousness and quickly wrapped her arms around my waist for stability and buried her face in the space between my collarbone and neck. I felt her sigh as she constricted (pretty tightly) and I could've sworn she even smiled.</p><p>I couldn't stop the tiny grin that tugged at my lips from the sudden contact but couldn't hide the shock either.</p><p>Was this... intimacy? I didn't know much about relationships at all; after all I'd never been in one.</p><p>Oh well. It was unlikely that someone like her would fancy me, anyway. Not that I fancied her, that would be strange, but still, the feeling of her warmth on me and having her close... it was one I'd subconsciously been craving over and over.</p><p>***</p><p>One strike. A second strike, and a third.</p><p>I repeatedly scraped the edge of my blade against some wood I'd found nearby, igniting a few sparks in the process. I'd always found it annoyingly difficult to light fires from just metal and firewood, but [y/n] seemed pretty cold and so was I, so I didn't really have a choice.</p><p>[y/n] sat adjacent to the ground, propped up against a tree as she rested. She lost consciousness soon after we stopped here. [y/n] wasn't conscious, but she was definitely alive, thank God.</p><p>Why did I care so much? From that one moment when we'd been sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying some nice tea? And then, how I couldn't help but smile when her arms were around me? There was no logical reason why, nothing work-related, so it had to be something else.</p><p>Enough, Levi. Go light the fire already.</p><p>After a few more forceful hits, the tiniest flame ignited, burning on the edge of the log. I gently blew on it, not too much, but not too little, as the flame began to grow and dance. I set it down gently atop the small pile of firewood in front of me, then taking thin sticks and arranging it in the shape of a tent on top as they slowly began to catch fire. I blew a few more times onto the growing flame to help set it alight and once it was enough, I stood back and watched it burn.</p><p>"Levi..." I heard from behind me. I slowly turned around to face [y/n], who was checking her clothes and feeling the scorch marks on her face.</p><p>"What's happening down there?" she asked drowsily, trying to get to her feet. I quickly stopped her, insisting that she should rest and she agreed, slumping back down onto the tree and calming her breath as she rolled her head and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Our Squad went in. That Jaws Titan killed most of the big ones off and your scream got all of the little ones to eat the shit out of each other. Everything's done there, they're just recovering people and getting everyone on horses."</p><p>"What are we going to do?" she whispered.</p><p>"Nothing. Now rest, brat."</p><p>[y/n] quietly chuckled to herself.</p><p>"God, get me closer to the fire, or to you... I'm fucking freezing," she drawled, wincing slightly just from the effort of speaking. She dragged herself across the ground and towards the growing flame, where she completely dropped to the ground and lay, staring up at the clear sky.</p><p>I sat next to her head, warming my hands by the heat. [y/n] propped herself up slightly in a vain attempt to sit up then quickly fell back, unable to keep up. Her head landed in my lap and she didn't budge a muscle but continued to blink innocently as she watched the occasional cloud float by.</p><p>"It's nice, isn't it? I find it oddly relaxing to just lie down and watch clouds pass, just like how life passes me by," she remarked, shivering. "Jesus... so fucking cold here."</p><p>I took off my cape and put it on top of her and her eyes widened, locking with mine. She gave a sad smile and closed her eyes while snuggling into the warmth of my cape, sighing in bliss. [y/n] turned slightly to face the flames as they twisted and turned. Smoke swirled through the air and so did the occasional spark as she breathed roughly.</p><p>Without even realising, I latched my hands into her soft [h/c] hair and fiddled with the silky locks, flipping them back and forth between my fingers. Another smile pulled at her lips as I continued.</p><p>"Rest, Soldier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Game With No Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friends call me author-chan how I'm gonna call y'all Reader-chan goodnight &lt;3</p><p>**</p><p>Reader-chan's POV:</p><p>"Idiot," you hissed, as the blood rushed to your head. "I don't have feelings for anyone, especially not Corporal Levi or Commander Erwin."</p><p>"Sure~, [y/n]," Jean whispered.</p><p>His face was upside down. Or rather, you were. You hung off the railing of the top bunk, hair falling down as well. You let your arms hang off the edge, completely flopped over to face Armin and Jean.</p><p>The two were sat, cross-legged, on Armin's bottom bunk. After training and showers they had been chatting for a while – nonsense, really – and they'd accidentally woken you up from your peaceful nap. They'd happened to be talking about you, well actually the nature of your relationship with your superior officers.</p><p>"[y/n]," Armin added, "I don't think Jean is wrong, to be fair. I'm not an expert on these things, so correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem extra soft when the Corporal is around, you'll blindly listen to his orders no matter his absurd they are – to a fault – and you even blush when he acknowledges you. Your teamwork with him is on a whole 'nother level compared to us. We're sure that you've got feelings for Captain Levi."</p><p>You sighed, still upside down on the bunk, hair hanging off your head. "Armin, you're way too smart for you own good. You better not say anything to anyone. Not to Historia or Ymir, well they probably heard us already, but definitely not Erwin or Hange. Especially not Captain Levi. Keep your mouth shut, horseface. I know you won't say anything, Armin, I trust you like that."</p><p>"Oh ho!" Jean exclaimed, "so you admit it, [y/n]! Yeah! [y/n] and Levi, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a-"</p><p>Jean was cut off by a rough, playful punch to the shoulder by Armin. "Jean," he complained, "if she asks you to do something, as her best friend, you gotta shut up and listen!"</p><p>Jean sighed in disappointment. "I forgot best friends should be nicer to each other... huh."</p><p>"Jean, if you can keep my secret, I'll give you half of any meat I have next we order some."</p><p>Armin and Jean's eyes widened in shock. "[y/n], don't you think that's a little much?" Armin asked, eyes still lit up.</p><p>"Nah, not really. Either way, I'll probably get promoted to Squad Leader soon, and that mean I get a little meat every month. I doubt it'll be easy for him to keep a secret like that, so with something as precious as, say, beef on the line, it'll be slightly easier. Right, horseface?"</p><p>"You're so evil..." Jean whispered, mouth wide open like an idiot.</p><p>You playfully kissed his cheek. "That's the point of me telling you, naïve little idiot."</p><p>Jean scowled, slapping your kiss off his cheek. "Fuck off!"</p><p>You feigned surprise. "Jean! Language!"</p><p>He scrunched his nose at you. "Shut up, you little-"</p><p>Levi walked into your dorm. Ymir got up from where she and her "friend" lay in the bottom bunk. They'd been cuddling earlier, and Historia had even fallen asleep on Ymir's chest. They didn't care that much about who knew about them, but Ymir found it especially embarrassing when someone would walk in on her being cute to Historia.</p><p>You were greeted with Levi's normal, stony expression, but it seemed as though there was a small glint in his normal dead orbs. His slate-grey eyes seemed to pierce through yours. After tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, he said, "If any of you are hungry, come get dinner, now. There's meat today."</p><p>You and Jean immediately turned to each other. "No!" you screeched.</p><p>Jean let out a loud, cheeky laugh. "Nah, you promised that if I would shut up about it, then you would give me half of your meat. No going back on your word!"</p><p>"Shut up about what?" Levi grumbled.</p><p>"Nothing!" you and Jean said simultaneously. He acknowledged this and left the room and walked back down the corridor.</p><p>"Yeah, shut up about what?" Ymir pried. She elegantly rose out of the mattress, being ever so careful not to wake Historia up.</p><p>"I'm jealous," you remarked. "I wish I could be like that to Captain Levi." </p><p>"Be like what?" Ymir growled. She held a deadlock with your eyes from a brief moment and gently placed a kiss on Historia's sleeping forehead while maintaining scary eye contact with you.</p><p>You sighed. "That."</p><p>"Shut up.</p><p>"Oh, you were saying that if he shut his gob about your crush on Levi, you'd give him half of your meat? Damn, girl, shit timing, huh?"</p><p>You nodded, and Jean continued to smirk in your face just to rub it in. You swiftly slapped his right cheek and he scowled, saying, "Alright, fair, I guess I deserved that."</p><p>Ymir woke Historia up, remembering that earlier the girl had said she was quite hungry. Jean and Armin left the dorm first for dinner, then after combing your hair, you left with the other girls soon afterwards. </p><p>***</p><p>Normally, at dinner, people would simply grab their respective trays of food and head to various places to eat. Dorms, dining hall, or simply outside, you name it. It was rare that the Scouts got meat, especially the good stuff from the Reeves Company, so when you did get some, it was a big deal. A HUGE deal.</p><p>You sat at the wide table, centered in the large, dimly lit room. A row of cnadles were placed in the middle, surrounded, or rather accompanied by, a plate of steak. Glorious,succulent, well-done, juicy, charred steak. What a beautiful sight.</p><p>You sat by the corner of the table, next to Jean, who was eagerly awaiting his fill. Opposite you was Captain Levi, who was stoof up, knife and fork dividing up the mouth-watering meat. On your right, around the corner was Commander Erwin and opposite him right down the far end was Section Commander Hange. Mikasa, Eren and Armin sat together, practically swooning over the sight in front of them, along with Sasha, whose face was just inches from the meat and Levi's knife as a thin trail of drool escaped her mouth.</p><p>"Sasha," Levi growled, "take your head and your saliva away from the meat." He continued to divide it up as people watched in awe. One voice had said that one of the pieces were slightl bigger than the others and it therefore counted as two, and another remarked that one of them was slightly smaller and whoever got it would need another to make up for it.</p><p>Levi tentatively placed one slice on each person's plate. Because days with meat were so special, often a prayer was said before digging in to bless the luxury and for good luck so more could come in the future. Of course, the prayer did nothing as sometimes months would pass without any steak or chicken or anything whatsoever, but some veteran Scouts claimed that there were even longer intervals before they starting praying for meat, so maybe you were wrong.</p><p>"AMEN!" everyone exclaimed before scrambling for their knives and forks to start eating. Like you, some were rather calm and relaxed and really took their time (namely, Erwin, Levi, Ymir and Historia)</p><p>Sasha had practically finished her serving before you had managed to chew and swallow your first bite. Ymir had subtly pushed her plate in Historia's direction, offering her some. She looked up in surprise, and with teary eyes, gratefully cut off a piece of steak.</p><p>Jean glared at you, giving the obvious implication of what he was wanting. You gave him a hateful scowl and cut your meat precisely in half, depositing it on his plate. He gave you a malicious smirk and chomped onto the end.</p><p>The room fell silent. Some forks or knives dropped with a loud clang. You looked up from your plate only to see everyone staring at you and Jean, even Levi. Erwin leaned to the 5'2" Squad Leader and whispered, "Oh yeah. They're totally banging." Levi raised his eyebrows and squinted at you.</p><p>"[y/n]..." Eren whispered, "what did you just do? You should have given it to all of us..."</p><p>"I..." you trailed off. You could feel Jean about to open his big mouth, so you clamped your foot firmly down onto his, putting special pressure from your toenail into his big toe. He grunted and gritted his teeth to stifle the pain.</p><p>"[y/n]? Is everything okay?" Erwin whispered. "You need to eat," he said, tapping his fork on your plate.</p><p>"Um... I owe him the meat," you said in a low tone. You flicked your eyes up for a moment to see a few raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Oi, [y/n], are you dating shithead horseface over here?" Eren remarked, still staring at the hunk of meat the idiot next to you was chomping on.</p><p>"Jean? Kirstein?" you spat. "Baka," you hissed, "he's my best friend, but nah. Like I said, I'm just paying back what I owe."</p><p>"What do you owe him?" Levi asked, eating a spoonful of potatoes.</p><p>"That's... not... ugh. Can we just move onto something else?"</p><p>"Chile... um anyways..." Ymir trailed off, finishing her last bite. "Thank me later..." she mouthed to you. Before you could question her motive, she made a daring suggestion.</p><p>"Guys! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"</p><p>Everyone stayed quiet. Historia looked up for a moment and giggled. "Yeah, for sure! I think we can get to know each other better!"</p><p>Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Interesting, a bonding activity of sorts?" Erwin asked. Ymir nodded in reply.</p><p>"It's a drag, but I'll play your little game. I think this could be interesting," Levi finally spoke.</p><p>"Okay... okay, I'll go first!" Historia bubbled.</p><p>"Hmm. Alright. Kiss Armin. Or Eren," Jean laughed in glee.</p><p>He was met with a hard slap across the cheek by Ymir. Jean yelped in pain and scowled at Ymir. She met him with a frightening death stare, and, like when you did it to him before, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. She sat in a position that made her an imminent threat to him, but she had her thumb near her mouth, ready to bite.</p><p>"Y-Ymir! It's okay! You know I wouldn't do that to you!" Historia exclaimed, putting her tiny hands on Ymir's hips and pulling her down to her chair. Historia tried to give the same death glare, but since she had such an angelic face, it was hard to take her seriously. Sure was adorable to see her try though.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry. I should've thought of that first."</p><p>Historia lightly kissed Ymir's lips and blushed furiously then proceeded to continue eating. "Fine. That's my dare done." Ymir blushed just slightly and poked her plate with a fork, pretending to eat the non-existant scraps.</p><p>"Okay, something more sensible..." Hange declared, "... [y/n]! I give you a truth!</p><p>"Who, in this room, are you romantically interested in?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What Do You Mean?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I say so, if you want, play Arctic Monkeys' 505 while you listen :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who, in this room, are you romantically interested in?"</p><p>***</p><p>Your eyes flared up as you dropped your fork. Your jaw was wide open, and your face stony still. Hange stared at you intently, waiting for you to answer the question as Jean abruptly stopped chewing to look at your reaction. Ymir gave a smirk, and once she caught you scowling at her, she feigned sorrow for you, then continued to laugh. Historia looked mildly surprised and gave you a grin and a thumbs up, whispering, "You go, girl!"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow but nevertheless continued to eat. His stony grey eyes breezed over yours for a moment, briefly locking with yours. That same, slight glint from earlier was still there, and impossible to read. Interest? Did he care at all? How would you ever be able to tell? He slowly blinked at you then jerked his fork in your direction, almost without a care in the world. "Well then, [y/n], you gotta answer, don't you? Who are you interested in?"</p><p>"Uhh..." you fumbled, "I'm- I'm... I'm intereste- inter- interested in... um..."</p><p>Jean looked slightly worried. He subtly squinted at you if you wanted help, and just gritted your teeth in reply. Maybe you could lie? Say it was someone else? Erwin?</p><p>"ERWIN!" you blurted out. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON ERWIN!"</p><p>Levi's eyes widened at you and he smirked just slightly. His expression quickly fell and his glittery, sunken eyes returned to his plate as he finished his meat. Hange gave a huge smile in surprise . "AHA! I KNEW IT, [Y/N]! I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR ERWIN!"</p><p>Jean feigned surprised, but his eyes showed another story. He felt sorry for you.</p><p>God, you couldn't even bear to look at Erwin.</p><p>Wasn't there some way in code you could tell him it was a lie?</p><p>Morse code.</p><p>He knew it, didn't he? There were simply encrypted messages that were sent between the government and the Scouts so the delivery people couldn't see it and so it couldn't be leaked to the public. Yeah. Erwin would know.</p><p>Your snuck your hands under the table and pretended to be involved with the conversation, as your right foot slid across the floor to find Erwin's foot. You clashed with the chair leg, then Horseface's foot, then Erwin's chair leg. Your foot quickly found his, and slowly, but surely, you tapped a message.</p><p>That was a white lie. It really isn't true. Please don't believe it. I have feelings for Levi and didn't want him to find out with everyone else nearby. I'm so sorry.</p><p>Erwin nodded subtly in acknowledgment, then tapped back.</p><p>Don't worry. I guessed that anyway. I don't think I'm really your type, for that matter. Secret's safe with me.</p><p>Thank you so, so much, Erwin!</p><p>He gave a small, supportive smile to you and went along with what everyone said, even pretending to ask you out. It would have put a damper on the mood to fake a polite rejection, so he fake-asked-you-out then you fake-rejected him, saying you weren't ready for anything.</p><p>The whole time, more than usual, Levi seemed really quiet. </p><p>***</p><p>"That was a one-time thing, alright, Jean?" you chuckled, taking a large gulp from your wine bottle. There wasn't much left, because it had been shared around with everyone, but since no one else wanted the rest, you simply took the liberty of finishing the rest. "No, no, it's not, not until Levi-heicho knows about your feelings for him!"</p><p>"Ah, yeah, you're right, but so am I. I've been wanting to tell him for a while, actually, but I just lied there because it was just the wrong time and the wrong place. I'm going now, for that matter."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Jean exclaimed, practically choking on his own saliva. He turned to you, one eyebrow raised and jaw wide open, like the idiot he was. "That's pretty fucking sudden."</p><p>"I know. I know it is. If there was a such thing as fate, it really is so... fickle. I could get eaten by a Titan at any time, killed by anyone or anything at any time. I really have nothing to lose, but I would not like to die without telling Levi what I feel. I know it's sudden, but, I don't know... that game of Truth and Dare really had me thinking. If he doesn't like me back, so what? He's not the kind of guy to make things awkward between us, and as long as I can still see him occasionally, I remain unbothered. I would like to believe that he feels the same way, even a little, but honestly, I really don't think he does. But, like I said, that's okay. I don't mind."</p><p>"Whoa... [y/n]... are you sure about this? I support you, 100%, but... you are sure?" Jean asked considerately.</p><p>"Yeah. I am. 110%."</p><p>"Oh. Alrighty then, best of luck, sis."</p><p>"Sis? Since when was I your sister?"</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant. As in a best-friendy sort-of-way."</p><p>"I know what you meant, Jean, just kidding," you giggled. "Want the rest?" you offered, holding the near-empty bottle of wine out to him.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good, but I'll give it to Ymir or something. I'm sure she'll appreciate it," he replied, taking the bottle out of your hands. "Good luck."</p><p>"Thanks, Jean. Good luck with Mikasa, too."</p><p>His cheeks turned tomato-red. "W-what? It's n-not like that."</p><p>"Yeah. Sure it isn't. We could all tell, you know that?"</p><p>"Was it really that obvious?"</p><p>"Oh, I dunno, you constant blushing, fumbling, acting soft, offering her shit, looking out for her on missions and getting angry when the loud brat gets even ten meters close to her? No, it definitely wasn't obvious."</p><p>"Jeez. I really wasn't subtle, was I?"</p><p>"No, you weren't, Jean. Either way, I guess you're off this way. If I don't return tonight, assume I got lucky, yeah? And if I do, I don't want you being lonely, so shoot your shot with Mikasa, huh? Maybe we'll both see each other in the morning real funny. Me with sore hips and you with... well, I don't know what your style is, but you go, king. Alright? Goodnight, Jean." You smirked menacingly and winked at him then gave him a sweet smile and a friendly nudge on the shoulder.</p><p>He blushed just slightly and chuckled. "Yeah. Night, [y/n]."</p><p>Jean gave a final wave and entered your shared dorm as you continued down the hallway. Levi was just down at the end, he'd went in maybe ten minutes ago.</p><p>We're really doing this, huh?</p><p>Yeah. Yeah, we are.</p><p>Go, [y/n], headfirst, yeah, get into it. It'll be fine.</p><p>You practically dashed down the corridor and halted to a stop right in front of the Corporal's door. You took a deep breath and tucked loose strands of hair behind your ear and checked your shirt for any stains or dirt or muck. None. Thank goodness. Straightening the jacket, you cleared your throat and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Name and business?"</p><p>"[y/n] [l/n], Sir! I don't really have any business, just wanted to chat, I dunno."</p><p>A few brief moments of utter silence passed. Not a single sound. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>"Come in, [y/n]."</p><p>You opened the door just as always, walking in and closing it behind you. Not sure what to say or do, you simply walked to the side of the room and leaned against the wall.</p><p>"I just... I just wanted to make something clear."</p><p>"Go on," he replied, his dark eyes piercing through yours with a frightening yet alluring coldness that you couldn't quite seem to shake off.</p><p>"I don't have feelings for Commander Erwin."</p><p>Levi looked up, intrigued. His eyes seemed almost hopeful, that recent glitter resurfacing. "Then why did you say you did?"</p><p>"Do you remember what I said last week, when we were in this exact spot, enjoying some tea? How you said you thought I had feelings for Jean? Do you remember what I said after that?"</p><p>"Your eyes are for someone else. Erwin."</p><p>"Correct on the first part, but not the second. I... I have feelings for you, Levi."</p><p>Levi maintained that same, scary eye contact. The glisten in his eyes almost widened. A finger of his moved just an inch on his desk and both arms went under the table as he continued to look you in the eye.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>What did he mean, why? That's not the way you answer someone when they confess their feelings to you! What the FUCK do you mean, why?  </p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Why? Why do you have feelings for me?"</p><p>"I- I... because you're smart, skilled. Good-looking, you can be caring if you want to. Your quite aloof personality is really adorable and you have nice hair. You're not loud or obnoxious, but you're not totally silent either. You have a slight soft spot which is the most beautiful thing ever when it's chipped open. You have the most amazing voice that I just crave to hear every morning when I get up, and you're generally an all-round amazing person.</p><p>"DO YOU WANNA HEAR MORE?"</p><p>Levi raised his eyebrows in slight surprised as he got up from his desk. He settled the papers down and brushed the har out of his eyes as he approached you. You did the same, walking toward him and meeting in the middle of the room.</p><p>He stared into your eyes, but didn't dare make a move.</p><p>Your breathing sped up significantly and your heart pounded in your chest. Without thinking, you kissed his cheek.</p><p>He took a step away from you, taken aback by the sudden gesture. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>"Affection?"</p><p>"Disgusting."</p><p>"I'm... I'm so sorry... I really am, I guess I misread the signals or some-"</p><p>"Do it again."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>He cut you off with a slow kiss, putting his index finger and thumb on your chin as he breathed heavily into the kiss, lips enveloping yours. </p><p>"So you..." you started, cutting off the kiss, "do you?"</p><p>"At first... I was unsure. I've never really been in a relationship. I contemplated for a while, whether or not it was okay, since any of us could die at any time... but I'm sure now. It's worth it. I know it is."</p><p>You couldn't help but smile at the reply as you pressed your lips onto his. He placed his hands on your waist and you shivered at the sudden contact as the locks of silky hair brushed against your cheeks, sending pleasant tingles across your skin. You latched your fingers into his hair as he pulled you closer to him, and slowly, but surely, he walked you over to his desk. Your hands found its way to his firm chest as you breezed your fingers over the soft shirt, yearning for more than just the fabric. But you knew it was too soon.</p><p>His hands gently lifted you onto his desk as he continued to pepper your lips with kisses, but you stopped and suddenly pulled away.</p><p>"Not here... Levi... I don't think I want this, not yet, anyway. In the future, yeah, but not now, I'm so sorry."</p><p>An almost-smile formed on the corners of his lips as he pulled away. "Don't apologise. You are well within your rights to say that.</p><p>"Tea?"</p><p>You were slightly surprised at the sudden change-of-topic, but that wasn't a bad thing. Tea with Levi was nice.</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>You smoothed out your shirt and pants then neatened your hair and walked over to his bed; neatly laid over were his bedsheets and a lone blanket, and the pillow neatly tucked under his bed. You gracefully climbed up onto the bed and sat on it, letting your legs dangle over the edge as you swung them back and forth. He promptly joined you, carefully holding a mug of tea in each of his hands and he proceeded to give one to you. You wolfed it down in two gulps then gave out a loud, satisfied sigh while slamming the mug down on his nightstand. Levi stared at you while daintily sipping his tea, eyes widening in surprise. You gave him a mischievious smile as he seemed to almost-chuckle to himself, finishing the last few drops. </p><p>Your eyes turned to the dancing flame in the lit fireplace opposite Levi's bed. The flickering fire twisted and turned and the smoke spiralled in a pretty arc upwards. </p><p>"Are you going to sleep?" Levi asked you, walking around the bed to sit next to you, blanket covering his legs. </p><p>"Yeah, but only if you are. I don't want to make you bored by just sitting here and sleeping."</p><p> "You know by now that I usually can't sleep when I want to, but I'll try tonight. Because you're here."</p><p>You smiled, just by the pure sight of his pure face.</p><p>"What are you smiling for?"</p><p>"Nothing." </p><p>You gently put a hand on his back and pulled him down to you. Levi seemed slightly shocked by the gesture, but nevertheless played along. You placed his head on your lap and cupped his cheek with one your hands and ran the other through his hair, just as he did to you some time ago.<br/>
(505 - Arctic Monkeys)</p><p>I'm going back to 505<br/>
If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive<br/>
In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side<br/>
With your hands between your thighs</p><p>Stop and wait a sec<br/>
Oh when you look at me like that my darling<br/>
What did you expect<br/>
I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck<br/>
Or I did last time I checked</p><p>Not shy of a spark<br/>
A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark<br/>
Frightened by the bite though its no harsher than the bark<br/>
Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start</p><p>I'm going back to 505<br/>
If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive<br/>
In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side<br/>
With your hands between your thighs</p><p>But I crumble completely when you cry<br/>
It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye<br/>
I'm always just about to go and spoil a surprise<br/>
Take my hands off of your eyes too soon</p><p>"I didn't know you could sing like that," Levi whispered. A small yawn escaped his mouth and his eyelids grew heavy, each blink taking longer.</p><p>"You were listening?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Tell no one."</p><p>"I wasn't planning to. I want you for myself."</p><p>"Levi!" you gasped, faking shock. "Alright," you chuckled, "go to sleep."</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Levi was fast asleep, his eyes closed peacefully. His thin eyelashes and his soft lips made him seem so vulnerable, so delicate, especially while he was fast asleep. </p><p>You couldn't admire for long. It was already pretty late in the night and you certainly weren't willing to wake him up, not when he slept so soundly so rarely. </p><p>You planted a small kiss on his lips, barely letting your lips graze his as you gently fell back to the mattress.</p><p>"Night, Levi."</p><p>"Night, [y/n]."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Midnight Sun"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NO! DON'T KILL HIM!" Jean yelled. "He could be of use to us! Levi! Levi! He has the Titan serum! Why don't we get it and put it in someone here and get them to eat the idiot traitor here! We could gain valuable information and more power from that!"</p><p>Hange stopped, frozen in her tracks. her rapid, shallow breathing gradually slowed as she considered Jean's proposition. Her delicate glasses fogged up just slightly from her ragged reathing and her previously solid grip on the blades loosen ever so slightly. Standing up straight, she cleared her glasses and looked him dead in the eye. "If we can be quick, then I agree."</p><p>"Thank goodness! My only problem is, I'm out of gas. It's bone-dry."</p><p>"Bones are actually wet," you cut in, "but that's not important. I've got a decent amount left. Enough for a round trip and killing a few Titans if need be."</p><p>"Alright! hurry there are grab the serum. If you've obtained it, shoot a green flare and we'll keep Reiner at ground. If, for any reason whatsoever, you cannot get it, immediately fire a red falre and we will not hesitate to kill Reiner."</p><p>"Roger that."</p><p>You fired the grappling hook at a nearby tower and swung by, trying to conserve gas. It was easy to just forget about it and do whatever. Wasn't difficult to use ODM gear, but it was difficult to use it right. You turned left anf right through the twists and turns of Shiganshina. Two corpses lay, lonely as ever and you passed by, trying with all your might to reach Levi.</p><p>You hoped he was okay. Well, that was a silly thin to think, of course he was okay. He was Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest Soldier! Of course, he didn't like the title very much and neither did you since it was an unfair burden to put on the shoulders of one 5' 2" man, but he didn't have the title for no reason, after all. Levi wouldn't let himself get killed by some stupid giant baby. He was too skilled for that.</p><p>You could see him in the distance, along with Eren and some smoking brown lump. Eren was kneeling on a rooftop, looming over that strange smoking thing and Levi was plainly stood up, looking around him. By his feet was an immobile Bertholdt. But where was Armin?</p><p>"O-oi... Eren! Where's Armin? I thought he was with you guys!" you blurted out, staring at that lump. </p><p>"I- it's him, [y/n]! He's right in front of me! He's dead! Bastard Bertholdt and his stupid Titan burned him away!"</p><p>"Tell me you're lying..." you whispered, "TELL ME YOU'RE LYING, EREN! BERTHOLDT! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL-"</p><p>"Quiet, [y/n]," the familiar voice said. You turned around to face whose eyes had obvious dark circles around them.</p><p>"Levi..." you began, not sure what else to say. No. Reiner could wait. If Levi still had the serum... and if Armin had even the faintest of pulses... he could be saved. You dug into the satchel over your shoulder and pulled out your last remaining red flare, loaded it into the gun and fired it upwards. You then ran toward Armin and immediately collapsed at his side, brining your ear to his face and looking down his body for any sign of breathing. His chest and stomach didn't move in any way, but a slight breeze seemed to cross your cheek. That was probably just wishful thinking; the win making an uncalled-for appearance.</p><p>But then it happened again.</p><p>No, that couldn't be possible, right? Maybe it could. You pressed a palm firmly to his chest and two fingers to his chest and concentrated ever so hard for the feeling of a pulse or that warm breeze.</p><p>"It came."</p><p>"He's dead, [y/n]. Get up. We have to keep moving," Levi stated, tucking his blades away back in their holsters. "We can do something about it later."</p><p>"NO!" Eren screamed. "Armin! NO!"</p><p>"Eren..." you whispered, "he's got a pulse. I can feel it. I can feed it. He's breathing and his heart is beating... he's alive, Eren. Just barely.</p><p>"Levi... the serum... give it to me. NOW!" you screamed, not quite meaning the hate that lingered in your voice.</p><p>"[y/n], your jokes would be appreciated any other time, but now is not it. Quit it," Eren replied, not quite believing his own words. "You're joking, right?"</p><p>"Levi!" you yelled, "give it to me! This is not a fucking joke! Give me that stupid shit now! We'll feed Bertholdt to him... and we can get hi-"</p><p>You were cut off by the sound of someone joining you all on the rooftop. An ODM grappling hooks clicking back into place and a dull thump next to Levi.</p><p>"Erwin-deicho... he was hit during the suicide charge and... he's still alive! I checked! Use the serum on him and maybe we could save him, please, Captain-"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Eren bellowed through his tears. "NO! WE'RE SAVING ARMIN!"</p><p>Levi, having half-pulled the tiny box out of his pocket, stared at you in indecision. His eyes flickered between Erwin and Armin, an utter look of traumatization on his face.</p><p>"I'm giving it to Erwin," Levi finally said coldly.</p><p>"Please... Captain Levi, NO! HELP ARMIN!" Eren screamed. "[y/n], please, back me up on this! Foret about the fact that you're in love with the idiot and back me up here, [y/n]!"</p><p>"I..." you began, "I don't even know where I stand on this. I love them both. I don't... why... why do we have to make this decision? Why do we have to choose between saving one or the other?!"</p><p>"Shut up, brat," Levi hissed at Eren, "I'm saving Erwin and that's final. Don't you forget that direct disobedience to you superiors can be punished by law."</p><p>"I DON'T CARE!"</p><p>"Eren! Forget about your friendship with Armin for a second," Floch cut in. "Erwin's the one who's worth it being used on, not Armin!"</p><p>"YOU'RE WRONG!" Eren cried, "no! The one who will save humanity isn't Erwin... or me... or Levi, or [y/n]! It's Armin! USE IT ON ARMIN!"</p><p>Levi closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him. You walked toward him silently. Taking his hands in your own, you whispered in his ear, "Don't think about what Eren will say, what Floch will say, what I will say. I have utter and complete faith in your judgement, Levi, and I promise I won't resent you, no matter who you pick. I'm sorry this difficult decision was placed on your shoulder, Levi. I really am. If I could strip you of this burden and take it myself, I promise you I would. In fact, by now I would have, for your sake. But the reason why I haven't it because I trust in your judgement and decision-making more than my own, and the fact that you try your hardest not to regret your choices, no matter how disastrous they turn out to be. That's what I love about you, Levi. Your will of fire. Your will of Fire. Just know that even if the brat may hate you, his girlfriend hates you, I will never. I trust you, Levi. I always have. And once again, I'm sorry you were put in this position. You don't deserve this, not at all."</p><p>"Alright, [y/n]. Thank you. I feel better about what I'm going to do, now." He shook his hands free from yours and yelled to everyone else. "Get out! Get out of here!" Eren refused, still bent over and kneeling while bawling his sorry eyeballs out. Floch ran over and restrained him, the quickly used his ODM to bring himself and Eren away from the scene.</p><p>Levi quickly walked toward the man who lay near him. As he drew the box out of his pocket and prepared the injection, the injured person drowsily knocked it away from Levi's hands. </p><p>Levi looked up in shock, not making another move. Before he could say a word, Erwin began to speak.</p><p>"Levi. Remember what you told me back there. 'Give up on your dream and die,'" Erwin let out a labored chuckle. "I did what you told me. I trusted your judgement. This, however, is not the right choice. The one to save is Armin."</p><p>Levi's dark eyes widened in awe. "Don't you want to reach the basement? We're almost there, almost! Forget what I said, stay with us, Commander Erwin."</p><p>"No, Levi. This is how it's supposed to be. I am merely a soul who brought people forth to victory while living in shame about the fact that I am the same person who sit atop a pile of bodies and souls. Was it worth the lives lost? The dreams, hopes, futures I destroyed? That's something I can never know. Not reaching my life goal is a suitable punishment for a devil like me who prioritizes my own life above others'. Someone said that I am the future of Humanity, the future of the Scout Regiment. In the past, that may have been true, but my time has come to be the one who rises up and away to look after you all from a place where I am physically incapable of bringing others like you and [y/n] to harm. As long as someone gets to the basement, someone finds out the truth behind Titans, someone can verify the truth behind my father's otherwise inexplicable theory, I am satisfied. As I speak, I feel myself being lifted away. I am not the future of Humanity or the Scouts. Armin Arlert is. I know, one day, he will make a fine leader, fine Commander of the Scout Regiment. I know he has a large part to play in the triumph of humanity. Before you give the injection to him, there is one last thing I wish to personally tell you both. I know you two make each other happy. I hope you can continue to be the light in each other's lives. I was rooting for you two to happen, you know. But this is my time to go. Save Armin."</p><p>"Commander Erwin... you really know how to give good speeches, huh?" you whispered through tears. "Why do you do this to us? But we don't have time to dwell on that... thank you so much, Erwin. For everything. For leading us to victory, for being kind, for presenting a better father figure to me than my own dad... thank you... rest easy, Erwin."</p><p>Levi placed a reassuring hand on your back and got up. The screaming brat's crying seemed to have come to a sudden halt as Levi retrieved the serum syringe that was laid across the floor. He walked in the opposite direction, to the unrecognisable body of one Armin Arlert, crouching down over him.</p><p>"If there is a God, please let this work."</p><p>***</p><p>Levi's POV:</p><p>I turned the doorknob to my office, carefully carrying my mug of tea with my other hand. We'd came back from the mission to reclaim Shiganshina maybe two hours ago, and I think I really needed to rest and put my feet up a little. Not only that, I had a lot of paperwork to do, pertaining the deaths of the 200+ soldiers who were killed.</p><p>I wondered where [y/n] was. She seemed a little down after that mission and simply got off her horse and entered her room without saying a word. I don't blame her, at all. She'd witnessed hundreds die in one blow, and the man she thought of as her own father died in her arms. She deserved to rest.</p><p>Closing the door, I was about to take a sip of the sweet Earl Grey (inspired by her favourite type of tea) but was brought to a sudden halt at the sight of someone crawled up between the lit fireplace and my bed.</p><p>They sniffled a few times and buried their head into their knees and sobbed violently.</p><p>[y/n].</p><p>At the sound of the shutting door, she jolted up and looked at me, speedily wiping away the tears from her puffy eyes while trying to hide the sadness of her face.</p><p>"Levi... I... I'm sorry I came in without your knowledge. I needed somewhere to cry. Please forgive me," [y/n] apologised, hastily getting up off the floor and standing up straight. I rushed over to her and ushered her onto the bed, promptly joining her.</p><p>I gave her the mug of tea I had originally prepared for myself and gave it to her. At first she refused, but then I tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and offered again, this time wiping away a tiny tear forming on the corner of her eye. Shaking, she accepted the tea and took one, tentative sip then set the mug down on her lap, hands tightly wrapped around the warmth of the drink.</p><p>"I couldn't save him, Levi. I thought so much of him and told myself I was the kind of person to give my life for my comrades, but I couldn't do it. I didn't do it. How can I forgive myself?" she whimpered, suppressing the tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"You don't need to hide the tears, princess. Everyone has to cry sometimes. Even the strongest of people," I replied quietly, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Even you?"</p><p>"Even me."</p><p>Without a reply, [y/n] took another long sip and swallowed in one gulp. With one thumb, I stroked her shoulder just slightly, feeling the fabric under my hand and immediately recognising it.</p><p>"Are you wearing my shirt?" I asked her, looking at the plain, white tank she wore. It was one of the oversized ones I never wore, but she had it on and it really looked adorable on her. Because it was so large, it exposed quite a lot of her chest and all of her neck as well as her arms. It just passed the halfway mark of her thighs where it loosely hung.</p><p>"Yeah," she chuckled softly, "it smelled like you and I guess I just needed that comfort. Sorry I did it without asking."</p><p>"Stop apologising for everything," I whispered, kissing her collarbone lightly, "you really didn't need to ask. I think it looks cute on you."</p><p>[y/n] shivered at my touch and snuggled into it just a little. Placing the mug down on the floor away from the bed, she allowed herself to fall into my lap. Her legs were curled up and tucked away behind her and she brought her arms up to her chest, curled up like a hedgehog. I moved up a little into the middle of the bed and let her lay in my lap quietly.</p><p>Her breaths were steady and her crying stopped. I let my hand roam through her soft hair and she drew little circles on my trousers with her index finger, mindlessly fidgeting with the passing moments.</p><p>"Why can't we do this more often, Levi?" she asked quietly, stopping the fidgeting to rotate and face me.</p><p>"Who said we couldn't?" I replied, cupping her cheek with my free hand. She gave a small smile at the contact and placed her hand over mine, interlocking our fingers and staring endearingly into my eyes. [y/n]'s pretty, pure orbs radiated like nothing else and her perfect, rosy lips twisted slightly at the corners to form a bigger smile. Her thumb brushed over mine and she tightened her grip ever so slightly.</p><p>"It isn't your fault he's gone, [y/n]. You should never think that. It's a cruel world we live in and people are bound to die in missions. I know this is worse because you thought of him as a father, but he himself said he'll watch over us and guide us from up above."</p><p>"I know.." she trailed off. "I think now I'm realising that all I need is you. Erwin was important to me, Jean and Armin and Hange and all the others are important to me, but I've never felt this way with anyone but you. The way you can cheer me up from anything, the way when I see your face I wanna sing to the heavens. I cherish you, Levi. I never want this to end."</p><p>"I feel about you that way, too. I'd stay here with you forever if I knew you would be happy."</p><p>[y/n]'s eyes lit up and she snuggled into my lap, facing my stomach.</p><p>"Can I stay with you, here, tonight? I can be with you, forever?"</p><p>"Yeah, princess. You can, I promise you."</p><p>I fell to the bed, keeping her head on my stomach. Her eyes remained open but heavy and one of her hands found its way to my chest, settling there. The other wrapped around my back as she pulled me closer to her. I latched a hand into her hair and held her hand with my other, delivering a small kiss to her forehead.</p><p>The paperwork could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Exciting Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God um... idk what to say. This chapter was written so long ago and I know because I've progressed since then. I hate this smut so much but my friends said it's better than a lot of the ones they read. So. Um. Fun I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader-chan's POV:</p><p>"Oi, princess, are you gonna get up and eat breakfast?" a voice quietly whispered in your ear. You jumped awake, startled by the sudden noise and collided heads with Levi.</p><p>"Oh, it was just you, Levi. Sorry," you apologised, rubbing the nape of your neck.</p><p>"It's fine," he replied. "Now answer the question, breakfast or no?"</p><p>"Ugh," you sighed, "you said we could say here forever!"</p><p>"I know, [y/n], but I don't want you getting hungry, do I? We've got a free day today, so we can stay here."</p><p>"Oh, crap, really? That's good!" you exclaimed, rubbing the last of the grogginess out of your eyes. You sat up properly and smoothed your hair.</p><p>"Hey, I want upsies," you asked childishly, extending your arms out to Levi, who stared at you, bewildered.</p><p>"I'm not doing that."</p><p>"Carry me, or I don't want it," you replied, feigning anger in your voice.</p><p>He sighed, hiding his joy. He put your arms around his neck and let your legs curl around his waist. Your head rested over his shoulder and his arms snaked around your back, carrying you with ease. Levi began to walk to the door of his office, but you quickly whipped an arm around to stop the door from opening when he wished. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, unsure of your intentions.</p><p>"Why don't we stay here a little longer," you whispered in his ear with a low, husky voice. "Juuust a little." Both of his eyebrows rose at your suggestion and he closed the door fully and instead walked to the other side of the room. He pressed your back up against the cold wall and stared into your deep [e/c] eyes.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that," he replied, playing along. "What do you suggest?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing," you said with a mischievous smile. "Nothing at all."</p><p>With your legs still around his waist and arms draped loosely around his neck, you pressed your lips gently onto his, breathing deeply into the kiss as he tilted his chin to deepen it. His hands roamed your hips, waist and eventually your thighs as you abruptly pulled away. You snapped his hands away with your left. "That's not your property to touch. I never gave you permission."</p><p>Levi's lips pulled a little surprised 'o' as he drew his hands away from your waist. "So it's like that."</p><p>"Don't do anything unless I tell you, got it?"</p><p>No reply.</p><p>"Say yes, Captain Levi," you hissed.</p><p>"Yes, [y/n]."</p><p>"Good," you whispered in a low tone. "That's what I like to hear. You're being surprisingly submissive... I wonder if there's a reason for that..."</p><p>"Yeah... I'm letting you have your fun first so I could have my way with you later."</p><p>"We'll see about that," you giggled. "Moving on... okay... just this once, you can kiss me."</p><p>"I can or I have to?"</p><p>"The latter," you growled.</p><p>Levi's lips returned to yours, the soft skin brushing against yours. You kissed him back for a brief moment an just as he tried to push his tongue in, you whispered, "Not there, dumbass. I meant somewhere else."</p><p>He drew himself away, raising an eyebrow and instead brought his mouth to your jaw. He kissed along the length and then roughly sucked at the tender flesh of your neck. "Yes... exactly like that," you shuddered, leaning your head back harshly against the wall to lend him more area. "Don't stop," you said hoarsely as he continued. His soft lips encased a small section of skin just under your chin and he gently nibbled at it, knowingly finding a harder, more bony area. It hurt just a little, but you welcomed the sharp jolts of pain. Pleasant shivers travelled up and down your spine and through your body and as you almost lost grip on him, you dug your fingernails into his shoulders to hang on. He knew what you were doing, so he trailed his lightly calloused hands down your lower back, then your ass and under your thighs and settled on the back of your knees as he held your protectively.</p><p>"I want it to leave a mark... Levi..." you drawled as he continued.</p><p>"I already have. Many times."</p><p>"Alright... um... take me onto the bed. The wall's too cold for my back."</p><p>Obediently, Levi carried you over to his bed and gently lay you on the mattress. Just as he was about to climb on top of you, you growled, "Other way. I'm on top of you."</p><p>"Didn't I say I was just playing along so I could have my fun later?"</p><p>You smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Fair enough."</p><p>Just as he returned to your neck, you placed the tip of your index finger on his chest and pushed him away just a little. "At least take that off."</p><p>"Alright. That's reasonable."</p><p>You fiddled with the hem of his shirt and so did he, quickly fumbling to pull it off. He tossed it behind him and it fell off the bed with a graceful thump as he drew closer again. You stopped him once more to admire the sight. "Jesus... never imagined you like this before, I'll tell you that."</p><p>"Oh, please," Levi drawled, "I know you've dreamed up far more lecherous fantasies compared to this." You blushed in surprise. You pressed the same finger to his chest and slightly put some pressure on it.</p><p>"Solid..." you whispered.</p><p>You finally let Levi continue attacking your neck. He found the same sweet spot as before and sucked on the already present mark to darken it as you arched your back and threw your head back as it dug into the pillow. His lips traced the path of your neck down to your collarbone, making your skin act up with goosebumps and he kissed sweetly along your collarbone, this time treating your skin with care.</p><p>Levi drew away and remained on his knees on top of you as his finger fiddled with the hem of your shirt. Just as he was about to take it off, his graphite-grey eyes looked to yours for permission. You hesitated, wondering if it really was good enough.</p><p>"I... alright, Levi. Why don't we scrap this whole sub-dom thing, for now at least. Even just for today, I wanna just be sweet and soft with you, as we've always been. And... I... I don't think I'm as pretty as you think. I've got stretch marks and-"</p><p>"If you're gonna say anything self-depreciative about yourself, stop right now. I personally don't give a flying fuck what someone looks like. I'm just here to pleasure the shit out of you and make you happy as well as sucking out your insecurities. I know you're beautiful, so stop saying some stupid shit like that again. If you do, I'm gonna put a fucking hickey on every single inch of your body and fuck you until you beg for mercy. In a good way, I mean. And sure, I'd love to go sweet and slow."</p><p>"Levi..." you started, out of words, "thank you. So much."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>You helped him take off your shirt, and siftly unclipped your bra and slid that off in the process. After he lifted your slightly sweaty shirt off, he tossed it behind him in the same fashion as before and stared at you lovingly. "God... your body..." he whispered, committing the sweet image to memory. "So it's... so it's not bad?" you asked.</p><p>"Not bad? Nah, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."</p><p>You blushed in reply as he descended your stomach, turning your torso slightly to face your hips. He gently thumbed over each little mark and line on your hip and kissed it lightly, then kissed all over the spot without missing a single inch. Levi slowly began to bite at the skin and gently tug away the softened flesh as you squirmed just a little underneath him. He turned you the other way and kissed all over your other side, making sure to leave a few marks as per your previous request.</p><p>Levi rose up again and smiled just barely at you, that beautifully rare expression once again crossing his otherwise pure face. You smiled back at him. He quickly kissed your lips, just a little peck as his eyes flashed down your body, looking at your chest. Continuing from the previous line of hickies from your collarbone, he worked his way down to your breasts, leaving bite marks and pink skin in his wake. His teeth enclosed around the sensitive teat and he tugged just a little, making you jolt and squirm as though you had an electric shock. He smiled against your skin as his mouth traced the path of your ribs, moving to the other side as he bit harshly down onto your sensitive nipples. Just as he began to move to your upper thighs, you stopped him, bringing his face back close to yours. </p><p>"I wanna kiss you... just for a little longer," you whispered as you cupped his cheeks with both hands, connecting your lips to his just once more. He responded by smiling against you, trailing his hands up your thighs, your sides, shoulders and eventually holding your neck. You pulled away just a little still leaving his lips brushing against yours as you smiled. "Please, Levi... I've been wanting this for a while. Go for it, please. I want it."</p><p>"You've got no regrets, right? You're sure?" Levi smiled with a subtle warmth in his grin.</p><p>"No regrets."</p><p>He drew away from you, quickly turning just a little and unbuckling the belt of his trousers. He swiftly slid it out and threw it aside with flair and you sat up underneath him. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you helped his unbutton and unzip his pants, needily pulling them off and chucking them with force onto the ground. The bulge protruded his boxers as you practically stared it in the face. Levi put a hand on your shoulder and gently nudged you back down onto the mattress as he pulled off his boxers with the other hand and tossing them onto the edge of the bed. He crawled back to sit in front of you. </p><p>Levi's warm hands found their way to your knees as he drew your legs apart, pushing them aside as his finger hooked in through the elastic of your panties. He gently took it off your legs one by one, his fingers brushing against your skin. You gave him a warm smile as he brought himself closer to you.</p><p>His eyes stared into yours. Levi slowly guided his dick toward your womanhood, as you twitched in anticipation. With one more look of permission, you smiled at him as he pressed his erection into you, wincing slightly at the sudden contact.</p><p>You cried out in pain, not expecting the sheer size. He continued, taking no notice as you arched your back in a symphony of both pleasure and pain, eyes shut. As he stopped, his hands found your shoulders and gripped tightly as he whispered in your ear. </p><p>"It's okay. You'll be okay. I'll wait for you, as long as you need. Don't worry, it's okay," he reassured as you panted just a little, small tears escaping your eyes. "I never expected it to hurt that much, Levi, I'm sorry."</p><p>"You have no reason to apologise," Levi whispered. He wiped away the tiny droplets on the corner of your eyes with his free thumbs and kissed your eyelids sweetly.</p><p>"Alright," you whispered. "Start moving."</p><p>Levi slowly, but surely, began to rock his hips against yours in a soft rhythm. His uncharacteristically bright eyes looked into yours as you gave him a gentle smile, then winced in pain. "Don't mind it," you said before he could say anything. "It's fine, I'm liking it."</p><p>He kissed your lips slowly as his movements began to form actual thrusts. His breathing quickened. You bit your tongue to stifle a moan as his skin began to clap with yours loudly. </p><p>"Oh God, Levi..." you sighed. "Speed up. I want more."</p><p>"Whatever you ask," Levi smiled, with that underlying warmth that you didn't notice at the time. His hands left your shoulders and travelled to your hips to secure you better as he sped up vastly.</p><p>"I know you're suppressing it," he mustered through his deep breaths. "I want you to be loud. Very loud. Or I'll make you." You let go of your hold on your tongue and bit your lip, letting out a breathy moan as you threw your head back.</p><p>Soon all that could be heard was the sound of clapping and heavy breathing. A slight knot twisted and formed in your stomach as you began to lose control over your body. Seeing your state, Levi sped up, using his draining strength to get you there quickly.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>The coil snapped in your stomach and lower areas as your eyes rolled up in your head. The otherwise tight grip you had on his shoulders loosened as yours hands fell to your sides. Your walls spasmed, clamped and tightened around his dick in an elegant symphony of fiery ecstasy, making him yelp a little. He continued with a few weak thrusts to ride out your orgasm as you moaned one more time. </p><p>Levi sooned reached his climax, an obscene sound escaping his lips. A slight warmth filled your centre as he pulled out, a hot spurt of cum landing on your stomach. </p><p>He fell away as his chest heaved, tired. With the last of his strength, he cleaned you up then quickly rested at your side. You turned over to him, curling your leg around his waist and entangling your fingers in his. Your other hand rested on his chest and he pulled the cold duvet over the both of you and wrapped his arms around you. </p><p>Without a word, he kissed your forehead as you snuggled into his touch. </p><p>"What time is it?" you asked groggily.</p><p>"It's only 6.58. In the morning."</p><p>"God, my hips are gonna kill when we're getting breakfast."</p><p>"Sorry about that."</p><p>"No, don't be. Only means you did it well."</p><p>"Tch."</p><p>"Stop pretending like you don't care."</p><p>"Shut up so we can cuddle before having to get up."</p><p>"Okay, Captain Levi."</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Little Sore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's gonna be a character called Nezuko introduced in this chapter, she's not really in SnK, but I just introduced her as Jean's love interest because Jean really does deserve the world &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes fluttered open to the dull feeling of pressure on your hips.</p><p>Levi was giving them a rough massage, working his thumbs in circles to eliminate any knots in your sides. "Ah, you're awake," he said quietly, eyes flickering over to yours. You tried to get up with a start, but he quickly stopped you as you winced from the sharp pain in your hips. "Don't try and do anything, you brat. I could predict it hurting so I thought I'd wake you up slowly while doing you a favour. Now actually try and sit up slowly then drink some tea. I'll grab breakfast for you in ten minutes once they call us all over. I'll just say you've got a cold or something."</p><p>"No, you won't. They'll all realise something's weird since I heal quickly. The War Hammer heals quickly, idiot."</p><p>"Language.</p><p>"Either way, my apologies. I should have been more gentle on you last night, I really should have. Just take it easy today," Levi suggested fretfully, taking his hands off your stomach to help you get up and onto your feet.</p><p>"It's fine. Like I said, I don't mind it. I liked it. A lot, actually," you giggled.</p><p>Levi smiled to himself. "Alright, do you want the rest of my tea or should we just head to the dining hall?"</p><p>"If I drink tea now then I won't be too hungry, if I'm honest. Thanks for offering, anyways, but since they have mashed potatoes in there I wanna be really hungry so I can stuff myself shit-full of it."</p><p>He chuckled as you tried to walk. Wincing in pain, you promptly fell to one knee. Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise and quickly helped you to your feet, then placed one of your arms around his shoulders and one of his around you waist to make it easier for you to limp around. It would be quite suspicious, but oh well. It's not like you cared; he'd claimed you in his own way.</p><p>You limped to the door with his help, quickly leaving and going down the corridor and past a few hallways to reach the buzzing foodhall. You could see Hange wolfing down her potato as she left, and Sasha drooling over Mikasa's plate. </p><p>"Hey! [y/n]!" Jean exclaimed, greeting you politely as you entered the hall. "You weren't in our dorm last night, so I was just wondering what had happened to you..."</p><p>"Oh, haha," you fumbled, "it's fine. Haha. I was just, um, doing stuff."</p><p>"By stuff, she means me," Levi whispered, leaning over to talk in Jean's ear. Horseface's honey-brown eyes lit up in surprise and a giant grin crossed his face. "WHOA!" he exclaimed. "Damn... alright, girl, I'll help you get breakfast and over to the table. I think the superiors have to go and discuss shit. I think they're talking about your promotion to Squad Leader, actually."</p><p>"Oh! I completely forgot about that. The [y/n] Squad, huh? Sounds cool, right?" you bubbled. </p><p>"Epic."</p><p>Levi entrusted you over to Jean, who walked you to the line of patiently-waiting Scouts. He let go of you, as you'd insisted that you were fine, but he just shrugged and told you that you could ask for his help again if needed. </p><p>What to get today, what to get today? Mashed potatoes with gravy, or jacket potatoes with a tiny slob of butter and cheese? Yeah. Cheese sounded nice. You took the tongs and hooked a potato inside then gracefully placed it on your plate, then placed a few small pinches of cheese on top followed by a small knob of butter.</p><p>A cold hand snaked around your waist as someone drew right next to you. Their hands snatched the tongs away from you and took another potato and placed it onto your plate, followed by more toppings.</p><p>"God, I know you're hungry, you really should eat more in the mornings," the familiar voice whispered hotly in your ear.</p><p>"Levi," you smirked. "Not in front of everyone."</p><p>"Oh, who cares?"</p><p>"Oh, I dunno, Hange? She's gonna make huge scene, just watch."</p><p>"Fair enough. Oh well. You better eat more, or I'll feed it to you later. Got it?"</p><p>"Alright, Levi, I promise." You gave his cheek a light peck and blushed furiously as  he returned it, then he took his tray and left for the superiors' table. You limped your way to the table where Jean was. </p><p>"How was it?" Jean immediately asked, not even waiting for you to sit down.</p><p>"Jean, jeez, at least let me sit down and drink some water then ask me something," you drawled. You grimaced at the sharp pain in your hips as you tried to lift your leg one after another to get in the bench, but you'd have to live through it.</p><p>"Either way, do you think I'd tell you?" you smirked, spreading the butter over the potato's surface.</p><p>"No fair!" Jean exclaimed, "I'll tell you how it went with Nezuko, then!"</p><p>"I don't care about your sex life- YOU FUCKED NEZUKO? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED MIKASA!"</p><p>"SHUSH, [Y/N]!" Jean whisper-shouted. "Yeah, I kinda did. I start dating her like two days ago. I realised that I didn't really like Mikasa but rather her hair was just nice, but I liked Nezuko for ages and she said she loved me as well. It was pretty amazing, to be honest. You don't have a problem with it, right?"</p><p>"I don't have a problem with it apart from the fact that YOU'RE BOTH UNDERAGE. YOU COULD HAVE RUINED YOUR LIFE WITH THAT! But since yo both were okay with it, I shouldn't complain, I guess. Damn!" you exclaimed. "Oh, hi, Nezuko! I didn't even realise you were right next to him! Haha!" </p><p>"Morning, [y/n]. I heard you with the Corporal last night. I know that sounds creepy, but y'alls were really loud. Like really loud. I think I practically heard you cry."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Nezuko," you muttered. "I don't mean that, but still, shush."</p><p>"You're welcome," she chuckled. </p><p>"Also," you quipped, "if you hurt my little baby brother, then I will fucking transform into a Titan and kill you, okay?" </p><p>"Little baby brother? Oh! Jean, you mean? Don't worry, I actually factored that in before I confessed to him. I get it, [y/n], that's perfectly fine."</p><p>"Got it? Good."</p><p>"Little baby brother?" Jean blushed. "I never knew I was that important to you."</p><p>"Well you better know now. Apart from Levi, you mean more to me than anything else in the world, got it? Oh, and maybe Armin as well."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. He's In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rereading this, idk this chapter made me giggle bye</p><p>This focuses more on Levi &lt;3</p><p>Also I forgot which team leaders had died and which hadn't, so I'm just including all but Dieter. Lol.  wait they all died after the battle for Shiganshina didn't they. Oh well I'm still including them haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi Ackerman carried his breakfast tray with one hand and waved a temporary goodbye to you. It was a little embarassing, softening up to you in front of others, but it was worth it if he could see your adorable little smile another time. He'd do anything to see you grinning, even if it wasn't at him. Sometimes he'd take mental pictures of them and reminisce on them later; they really were such a sweet image he'd committed to memory.</p><p>"Oi! Leviiiii!" Hange said loudly, "you gotta come sit with all of us! We have to discuss what's-her-name's promotion to Squad Leader!"</p><p>"I know," he replied with a steely tone in his normally deep voice. Settling the tray down on the table, he put his legs in one by one through the bench and sat down opposite Hange. Next to him was sweet Marlene and on the other side was kind Dirk. Around other spots on the bench-table was Klaus, Harold, Rashad, Lauda and Darius, all leaders of their own teams. Later on you would be in the place of any one of them. </p><p>"Let's get right down to it," Hange started,  "I know Levi's not listening since he's staring at the person we're discussing, but he's really gotta snap back to-" </p><p>"Shut up," Levi drawled, "I'm focussing. What were you- what were you saying, again?"</p><p>He could practically hear the eyerolls. Not that that was possible, but still. "You really are infatuated with her, huh?" Marlene stated, giggling. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but at least get a room, Levi!"</p><p>"Just shut up."</p><p>"HAHA!" Hange laughed loudly. "Please, this is too much for me, I really can't. By god, you have actually gotta stop thinking about her and fucking eat your breakfast."</p><p>"I'm not thinking about her, jeez! I'm not thinking about her eyes, or her hair or her skin or bre-"</p><p>Levi cut himself off to see Hange, Marlene and everyone else staring at him while suppressing a giggle, eagerly waiting for him to continue. "Well? her skin or what?"</p><p>"I'm not answering that.</p><p>"Stop making fun of me just because I'm in love."</p><p>"AWWW!" Marlene swooned. "HE'S IN LOVE!"</p><p>"HE'S IN LOVEEEEE!!" Hange squealed, nearly choking. "Well, then, finish your sentence! Or her what?"</p><p>"Say another word and I'll feed you to a Titan." </p><p>"Jeez." Hange pouted, feigned sadness.</p><p>"Breasts."</p><p>Hange's eyes widened in surprise as she started to giggle furiously. Everyone else, not hearing what he said, asked her, but she refused, failing to hold back a chuckle. "Alright. I'll stop torturing you. Now we can talk about what we were supposed to talk about, which was [y/n]'s promotion. Do we make her a squad leader or what?"</p><p>Marlene chipped in. "I recommend her for the job. She's almost as good as Mikasa and Levi with killing Titans, and, not only that, she has the ability to transform into what Grisha Yaeger described as the War Hammer Titan. We've never had a Titan lead a team, and I think it could open many doors for not just her and people on her squad, but for humanity. Since Commander Pyxis and Queen Historia have been planning an expedition beyond the walls of "Paradis" and into "Marley", she, along with Eren and Ymir, will be extremely useful. Crucial, even."</p><p>"Thank you, Marlene," Hange appreciated. "Levi?"</p><p>Levi remained silent for a few slow moments. After picking up his spoon and eating another mouthful of his breakfast, he linked his fingers and rested his elbows on the table.</p><p>"I hate to say it, but I agree with Marlene. Considering that a side of both me and her are simply just normal, ordinary people, I would say no because I feel an urge to protect her adorable soul but I had to agree on Commander Erwin's grave that I would not allow her to get in the way of pushing Humanity further. I will not break that promise, and I never plan on doing so. I believe she will do great and I trust her to look after herself and her squad members. If any of you disagree... then you'll have to deal with me."</p><p>Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise, but didn't disagree. Klaus spoke up, saying, "I trust Captain Levi more than anyone here. No offense meant, but it's true. If he trusts her, then so do I."</p><p>"Me too," quipped Lauda.</p><p>"Same," Darius chipped in. </p><p>Rashad and Harold nodded. "Us too."</p><p>"Now then, the question is, who's place will [y/n] take?" Hange finally said after a few awkward moments. </p><p>Harold put his hand up. "I've served for a while. I think I'm ready to step down and let the youth take place. I'm not much older than her, but anyways. I think it's time to pass on the mantle to smeone younger and more capable than I."</p><p>"Everyone's in favour then?" Hange suggested.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It's settled. [y/n] [l/n] will be taking Harold's position and therefore lead the [y/n] Squad. Who will be in there... Okay. Jean Kirschtein, Nezuko Smith, Queen Historia - whenever she is serving - and Ilse, plus maybe Ymir. I'm not too keen on having two couples in one team, that's illogical. No, not Ymir, since we already have one Titan on the [y/n] squad. Alright, I want to sleep for a bit, so I'll decide later and do the paperwork."</p><p>"Finally," Levi muttered. "I can leave."</p><p>"Say hi to [y/n] for me, will you?" Hange smirked.</p><p>Levi looked up, momentarily shocked. "Shut up."</p><p>"Shut her up," Hange joked.</p><p>He glared at her once more before leaving to sit next to [y/n]. Quiet as ever, he sat and ate his breakfast, occasionally looking up just to refresh the memory of [y/n]'s face. It wouldn't ever get old, but looking at her face again and again had become a habit. One that was no use turning back.</p><p>[y/n] greeted him with a smile, eagerly pulling him to her. She snaked an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek before continuing to chat to her best friend and his girlfriend.</p><p>Yeah. She'd do great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eldian Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All deaths in this chapters are not canon. Do not worry about reading this even though you haven't watched/read Season 4, because this is just very LIGHTLY based on the plot of season 4 (which I am up-to-date on). This is my first time writing a proper fight scene, I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(Note for those of you who have read Season 4: I'm aware that Ymir was no longer present after Season Two, but I loved her so much that I wanted her, so she still has the Jaws instead of Porco Galliard, who isn't mentioned. Also, I know that the War Hammer Titan belongs to that lady in the battle of Fort Slava, but I just changed it so that [y/n] has one of the Nine Titans.)</p><p>If you haven't read Season 4, the following bits have a small summary of things that you may be unsure of when you read the chapter.</p><p>The Holders of the Nine Titans so far:</p><p>Eren Yaeger – The Founding Titan, The Attack Titan</p><p>[y/n] – the War Hammer Titan (makes weapons out of anything by hardening materials)</p><p>Ymir Fritz – The Jaws Titan</p><p>Pieck Finger – The Cart Titan</p><p>Zeke – The Beast Titan</p><p>Annie Leonhart – The Female Titan</p><p>Reiner Braun – The Armored Titan</p><p>Armin Arlert – The Colossal Titan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new ODM gear was great. Of course, since there was so much iron, it was a little heavy, but overall, it increased manoeuvrability and instead of using blades, guns had been introduced since Eldians found their way to Marley. Weirdly enough, Levi had brought up modelling it after the gear used by Kenny Ackerman from the Interior Police. You had been able to sense that there was some sort of emotion that played a part in that decision.</p><p>Flames roared all around. In front, behind you, everywhere. Bits of rubble crumbled off and tumbled to the ground as pandemonium ensued behind you. The mammoth Titan Eren pounded through Fort Slava as he chased the Cart Titan, who managed to keep away by just a little.</p><p>"[Y/N] SQUAD!" Levi yelled, "Eren just transformed! Move out! We need you to back him up."</p><p>"Jean, Nezuko, Sasha, Historia, Ilse and everyone else! I'll take the back and keep a close eye on the rear view. I'll also use that as an opportunity to hide, since they know I have possession over a Titan, especially one stolen from them. Jean, I want you to take the front, and if I have to transform, you're the next-in-line in the chain of command. I trust your decision-making, so you will give commands if I can't. Nezuko, you stay on the side, and I would ask you to try and keep civilian casualties to a minimum, but if necessary, so what you need to do. Queen Historia-"</p><p>"How many times have I told you not to address me as Queen? Historia is fine!"</p><p>"Ah, sorry, Historia," you apologised, "you take the other side, and I tell you the same as Nezuko. Ilse plus all of the rest of you, scatter! I want you to protect Eren since that's our objective, so stick close but remain out of the line of sight. Understood?"</p><p>"GOT IT!" your squad roared in excitement.</p><p>"SACRIFICE YOUR HEARTS!" you bellowed, gesturing everyone to move out.</p><p>"SACRIFICE YOUR HEARTS!"</p><p>You jumped off the roof of the burning building, firing the familiar steel grappling hook at the next tower across. One after another, you surfed speedily through the city to close in on Eren and the Cart, making sure to keep formation with Jean, Nezuko and Historia.</p><p>You could see Mikasa and Levi nearby, as they both watched silently as mayhem ensued over the city. Eren continued to chase mercilessly after Pieck, who willingly crushed civilians under her feet just to get away. Eren was doing the same; but it seemed as though he didn't care.</p><p>Finally, he got a hold on her. After stopping for a split second, her forced pressure into his feet and launched himself into the air and pounced onto Pieck's back, immediately tearing off the rifle equipment that had caused him so much trouble. She struggled under him in vain as he chomped onto the nape of the Titan's neck.</p><p>Eren hesitated. What was it this time? No... it wasn't like that time with Annie... for some reason, the steam had appeared just a split second before he'd been able to make contact. The instant he'd gotten ready to pounce, it had appeared. That was a fact... but Eren hadn't realised. His teeth locked onto the hot skin of the Cart Titan and clamped down, tearing off skin and blood along with it. Mikasa joined Eren straight after, she stood on the shoulder of Eren's Titan and helped him exit the Titan form. You shortly followed, wanting to be near Eren so you would be able to jump in if Marleyans continued to fight back.</p><p>"Eren..." Mikasa whispered, "did you see the mess you caused? Do you have any idea... what you've done?"</p><p>"I did all that was necessary to rid of our obstacles. Our goal is to weaken Marley and I believe we have achieved that. I ate that lady, so I guess that means I have possession over the Cart Titan-"</p><p>"Wait, Eren!" you cut in, "I'm not sure you did. As soon as you got into your pouncing stance I'm almost completely sure that she left her Titan form. The steam began to come up just before you managed to get her. She escaped in the nick of time."</p><p>"No..." Eren gritted his teeth, "I'm sure I ate her."</p><p>"I may be wrong, but you have to trust me on this."</p><p>Mikasa interjected. "Maybe we should listen to her. We can't be too sure, after all, are you able to manifest the Cart's powers-"</p><p>"I'm not. [y/n] is right... shit. SHIT!" he screeched.</p><p>Eren's scream was cut off by an ear-splitting rumble. Chunks of flying rock whizzed past your nose as Eren immediately bit harshly on his hand.</p><p>The Beast Titan. It was back, alive as always, even after Levi had dealt it such a crushing blow at Shiganshina. By its side was The Cart, as though nothing had happened to it. The sniping gear was no longer on her back, but it was still deadly and sneaky. Your team, in response, launched themselves into the air to surround the monkey-like being, firing hooks at the skin to get closer. Effortlessly, he whacked them away one after another as they fell in a pretty arc to the ground.</p><p>A stroke of lightning hit the spot when Eren had been as he jumped off the disintegrating form's shoulder. The familiar, muscly body of Eren's Attack Titan materialised in thin air as he charged forward to Zeke, who had a pile of rock ready crushed in his hand. The Cart leapt onto Eren in a vain attempt to try and eat him but he quickly shook her off at the cost of a small chunk of skin. Her head had been torn off, along with the nape. Without hesitation, Eren ate the tiny human inside, at last consuming its power.</p><p>Zeke scowled, roaring as loud as he could muster. "EREN YAEGER!" he bellowed, "WE WILL RETRIEVE THE FOUNDER! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR MOTIVE IS WRONG! HAND IT OVER AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL LIVE, OR WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE IT BY FORCE AND RISK YOUR FRIENDS' DEATHS!"</p><p>"IGNORE HIM!" you screeched. "Don't forget what we came here to do! Go forward!"</p><p>The Beast, who already had rock ready in his hands, hurled the hunks at your team. One went down. Two. Three. Ilse. Five.</p><p>Your eyes stung. They weren't supposed to die this way, not in the same way the entire Scout Regiment had been wiped out in Shiganshina. As the tears threatened to spill over, Levi hovered by. "No matter what kind of wisdom dictates the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. Remember what I told you, princess. This is no time to be crying... but I'll cry with you later. Just not now. We've got the Beast to take care of."</p><p>You wiped away the salty tears from the corner of your eyes. "Thanks, Levi. You're right."</p><p>Just as you readied the blade ring, the earth shook. Literally. In the distance approached the Colossal Titan manned by Armin. It reached the central plaza of Fort Slava and released the boiling steam that had once nearly killed him.</p><p>You needed to shield everyone else! The blade ring struck your index finger, drawing a spurt of crimson blood and a loud strike of thunder hit you as the hit Titan flesh formed around you. Mikasa immediately got the signal, getting behind you. Tugging at the ODM gear, you pulled the remaining third of your team behind you as the boiling steam melted your War Hammer's skin. You winced, not being able to see what was happening, but at least it took care of Zeke too. He ran away into the distance. It wasn't what Eren wanted, but who cared, at least he'd been shooed away. After Armin retracted the killer steam, he quickly left his Titan.</p><p>"I killed... so many people..." Armin whispered. He breathed hotly and sighed. "There's not much else I can do though, right?"</p><p>Eren left his Titan form too, the steam billowing up around him as Mikasa helped him out again.</p><p>"I think we're done here... they're out of strength." Eren breathed slowly in an attempt to catch his breath.</p><p>A girl's voice ebbed from the distance. "REINER! THANK YOU FOR SAVING FALCO! PLEASE, GET UP! DON'T DIE! WE NEED YOU... THE ELDIAN DEVILS ARE ABOUT TO ESCAPE AND THEY'VE TAKEN PIECK AS WELL! BROTHER REINER! PLEASE GET UP!"</p><p>Reiner was sat, eyes closed, stony-still, surrounded by the disintegrating corpse of the Armored Titan. "Why won't... you just... LET ME DIE IN PEACE!" he screamed, tears escaping his eyes.</p><p>The girl, who was holding the hand of the boy next to her, looked dumbfounded. "Reiner... no... please..."</p><p>"Gabi... I'm only doing this for you and Falco. Remember that."</p><p>Reiner breathed, opening his eyes.</p><p>He bit his hand, drawing blood, and lightning struck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Tale of Jean the Gallant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(a/n): I had this whole arc planned out and turns out that it was hella long, so I decided to split it into two or three. If I tried to write it in one chapter, it would take ages for y'alls to read and quite a while for me to write (which is fine by me, but the algorithm promotes stories which are regularly updated so lmao).</p><p>Also yes the title is a reference to episode [133?] of Naruto Shippuden. I actually plan on starting an Itachi x Reader after this :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many times it happened, it seemed to feel like a new experience every time. If it was you transforming, or Eren or someone else, the magic seemed to never disappear.</p><p>The sky lit up in a few colourful flashes as the bright orange lightning struck the spot where Reiner had been. Everywhere around the man in a 12-foot radius had been engulfed in a fiery ball of light which surrounded Reiner as he transformed into his Titan form.</p><p>"HE'S TRANSFORMED!" you yelled, contemplating whether or not to do the same. </p><p>What was that? It wasn't the Armored Titan... that was the empty shell of it. There was no armor on it whatsoever, so the prestigious name of the Armor wasn't quite fitting. </p><p>Its size and strength certainly had not changed. Slowly picking up into a labored sprint, Reiner crushed mounds of rubble and countless people under him to reach the girl and boy who had begged for his help. With surprising gentleness, he picked Falco and his comrade up by the scruff of their necks and lowered them into his mouth as a way to stow them away and keep his hands free.</p><p>"We should retreat," Eren said matter-of-factly, "the traitor asshole hasn't got his armor but he's probably just as strong. If those kids managed to influence him so much, then it means they're probably important to him. As I speak, he's actually running toward me, so I think I should kill him first and then leave since- oh god he's here!"</p><p>He bit his hand, but nothing happened.</p><p>"You're out of strength," you shouted, trying to make yourself heard through the Titan body. "I'll do it then."</p><p>You quickly shook off everyone that had been shielded from the blast of steam and charged toward the mammoth that was going after Eren. Mikasa quickly picked a floppy Eren up and flew away with him as you side-tackled Reiner, one elbow striking his elbow and the other hand covering your nape. His arm grabbed your head into a tight headlock and you spun around a full turn to escape his grasp. Reiner winced from the sudden attack but quickly regained his composure, charging at your knees head-first. The humongous being pinned you down to keep you restrained with your hands at your side, and he reached for the nape of the neck where you resided to take your Titan.</p><p>"I guess this is the end, huh," you muttered.</p><p>A whiz flew by right before you and slashed Reiner's eyes to block his vision. The familiar male quickly helped you away from the War Hammer's body then quickly zoomed away to take care of the Armor. As the latter fumbled around due to the lack of vision, Levi was quick to cut Reiner away and open up the mouth that had kept Falco and the girl safely stowed away.</p><p>"Ah... Levi..." you stammered, "you sorted Reiner out, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. He probably won't be able to transform again until he heals, and we managed to take Zeke like the idiot brat had asked us in the letters sent. We're leaving for now, we've done all we need to do. Are you okay?" he explained, cradling you safely with one arm while using ODM to get away and back onto the airship.</p><p>"Yeah, Levi, thanks for asking," you smiled, cheekily kissing his cheek.</p><p>"No stealing kisses right now," he teased, "I'll save that for you later."</p><p>"Levi!" you gasped. "Not bad, honey, not bad..."</p><p>"Honey? What am I, a sweet lovey-dovey adult?"</p><p>"I don't know," you giggled, "I wanted to test different nicknames on you. I guess honey is a no-go, huh?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh," he shook his head.</p><p>A tiny piece of debris flew by.</p><p>"Alright, Hot Stuff," you chuckled, unable to hold back a smile, "let's just get to the airship, 'kay?"</p><p>"Hot stuff? Yeah, not gonna lie, I dig that. Keep calling me that. But yeah, we're almost there. About one more swing-" he grunted in effort to carry you while manuevering with the ODM, "and we're here."</p><p>A sudden warm draft ran across your skin as the subtle heat of the ship stung you in the face. Levi set you down on the floor, checking you for wounds all over. He lifted your shirt up slightly and checked the area where a small spot of blood had seeped through the shirt, then smirked at the sight of your chest.</p><p>"Levi!" you exclaimed, quickly pulling your shirt down, "Hange is here! So is Historia! And Jean! Along with literally everyone else!" You sat up, drawing his head close to you as you spoke in his ear with a hot whisper.</p><p>"That's for another time."</p><p>He raised both eyebrows and smirked at you, quickly kissing the small shifter burns on your right cheek. Hange cooed in delight. "Not now, lovebirds, we're not quite done here!"</p><p>"Get a room, you two," Nezuko giggled, clinging close onto Jean's arm.</p><p>"Shut up," Levi scowled while standing up, "says you."</p><p>Jean frowned. "Hey!"</p><p>Armin extended his arm out to you as you took his offer to help you up. Behind him were Eren and Mikasa, who both greeted you with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry about your team, Squad Leader [y/n]," Mikasa whispered. "Me too," Eren and Armin fretted.</p><p>"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it, I really do."</p><p>"Now that I think about it, you look like a chimney sweep," Eren smiled, trying to lighten the mood. You laughed sadly.</p><p>"Say another word and I'll beat the shit out of you just like a few years ago, got it?" Levi drawled, "but he's not wrong. Looks like you fell in a pile of shit, [y/n]."</p><p>"And what about it?" you smiled, "after all, you're gonna be the one cleaning me up later."</p><p>"Yeah, you're not wrong on that."</p><p>"I love you too, Levi," you smirked.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and kissed your lips briefly.</p><p>"Alright, alright..." Hange laughed, pushing you two away from one another, "we need everyone to aid with the successful getaway. The ports are where we're going. [y/n], Levi, Nezuko, you can all rest for now. You've all done a lot, so I reckon you'll need it."</p><p>"And I'm just going to sit here?" a voice piped in. Zeke. Zeke Yaeger.</p><p>"Yes, you will. And I'm going to keep slicing off your arms and legs so your dumbass can't transform."</p><p>Zeke sighed and turned away from everyone.</p><p>"Is anyone else hearing that?" Jean quipped, extending his ear out.</p><p>"Yeah... unfortunately I am..." you sighed, "it's like gunshots, rifles, rather, and I'm finding it a little puzzling because the sound of the airship should be muffling it. I'll go-"</p><p>"I will," Jean volunteered, "everyone here has played their part perfectly and I feel that I've got more to do. I don't think this is anything to worry about, but it's just gnawing at the back of my mind."</p><p>Before anyone could argue, Jean aimed the ODM gear out the airship entrance and onto the opposite building as he flew away with unsurprising force. Just before he arrived, he retracted the hook and aimed it back onto the airship and flew back.</p><p>Suddenly, he lost control of it. That wasn't like Jean. What happened?</p><p>A girl, maybe 12 years old, was clinging onto the stabilisers under the airship with one arm, and held a pistol in her hand. Tears had left her cheek damp and her hair wet. She seemed angry.</p><p>Wait. A pistol?</p><p>Jean was staring at his hand, which was spurting crimson-red blood. She readied the pistol again, aiming it at Jean, who was howling in pain.</p><p>The girl aimed. She fired. It hit.</p><p>A spray of blood came from Jean's head as the bullet exited the back of his head, causing his body to immediately go limp. The ODM hook, which was still attached to the ship, kept him suspended in the air. His cocoa brown hair loosely hung from his head and his arms and legs limp by his side.</p><p>"You... YOU LITTLE BRAT!" you screamed, causing a strain in your diminishing voice. "YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, ASSHOLE!"</p><p>Hange, with an eternally shocked look on her face, swung by, already on the case. She disconnected Jean's ODM from his waist and carried his body on her shoulder, quickly carrying the male back onto the ship.</p><p>"What... just happened..." you whispered, choking out the words.</p><p>"[y/n], what's wrong?" Nezuko asked, tapping on your shoulder. You swatted her hand away.</p><p>Hange landed with a thump beside you. Your legs hung off the edge of the airship gate, staring outside. Hange stared solemnly at the man in front of her.</p><p>The girl screamed. Her arms were twisted in impossible angles, a small section of an all-too-familiar body part threatening to poke through her left arm. "Let me go! Ohmygod... this hurts... so MUCH! LET ME GO, YOU BRUTES!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" you screeched, jumping to your feet. Towering over the squirming girl, your foot moved on its own accord, stepping on her forearms where the bone threatened to break through her pale skin and rotated it left and right as she shrieked in pain. Without thinking, your iron-soled boot collided with her cheek in a furious kick as her head was thrown back. She stayed quiet and cried on her own.</p><p>"Jean?" Nezuko whispered icily. "Is that Jean? Jean, sweetie? Get up, please... why is there so much blood on your arm and head? Let me clean you up... please, Jean, get up! For me! Get up!"</p><p>No one said a word. Minus the airship noise, not a single sound could be heard. Not even a single eyelash was batted.</p><p>"Jean!" Nezuko cried, "Jean!" She fell to his side and leaned over his peaceful face, hair covering all view of hers. Her tears dripped from her chin onto his face as she cried silently, stroking his smooth cheek with her trembling hand, not paying any attention to the warm blood that ran with it. Her other hand ran through his hair, fiddling with the silky locks she loved so much. "Why'd you die on me, baby? So soon? Jean, why? You promised me... you promised me!"</p><p>Armin tried to wipe away the wave of tears that threatened to spill over his eyelids. He did a pretty good job, but the sad glint in his otherwise bright eyes gave everything away.</p><p>"[y/n]... it's okay for you to cry. I know you want to. Don't hold back," Levi whispered, placing his cold hands on your cheeks. "I'm sorry this happened."</p><p>"I didn't... I didn't even get to tell him..." Nezuko stuttered. </p><p>"Tell him what?" you asked quietly, wiping your cheeks clean of the salty dampness.</p><p>"He was gonna be a dad. And I didn't even get a chance to tell him. Jean... he would have been so happy, and he had to die on me... I'm... I'm having his kid," Nezuko said, kissing the spot on his forehead where the bullet had hit. </p><p>"You... you what? You're pregnant?" you and and Levi asked, shocked.</p><p>"Yes... I... we were careful... but, please, I... why did he have to die without knowing?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Nezuko," you told her, giving her a hug. </p><p>"I'm sorry, too," she whispered, "I know he was like a brother to you."</p><p>"Don't apologize. I don't need sympathy... why didn't you say something sooner? This whole mission was a huge risk for you, plus the both of you would've been able to stay back home in Paradis and you'd be safe... there's no dwelling on it now, I guess. God, Jean, I just wish I'd been able to tell him how important he was to me."</p><p>"I guess that makes two of us.</p><p>"Can I have some time alone? With his body?" she asked kindly, hiding tears behind her puffy eyelids.</p><p>Hange, in response, walked to a different section of the airship and poked her head through the doorway. "Everyone, clear out. [y/n], and Levi if she wants, you can stay as well if you'd like. If you need anything, just tell us. Rest for now. We'll handle docking the ship at the Marley ports."</p><p>"Yeah... we probably should..." Conny fumbled, putting his gun down on the chair and dragging Sasha along with him.</p><p>"Levi, let's go," you sniffled, "as important as he is to me, I think Nezuko needs to be with him for a while."</p><p>Levi intertwined his fingers with yours and led you into the empty room next to the cockpit. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He gently sat you down on the "bean-bag" in the corner and dashed quickly to the next room, telling you he'd be right back. After a few muffled words with someone who sounded like Hange, he came back to you with a steaming mug in his hand. "Here. I made it for you."</p><p>"What is it?" you asked.</p><p>"Just try it, already," he replied with a beautiful smile.</p><p>With trembling hands, you took the hot mug with both hands and brought it to your mouth, letting the aromatic, sweet, thick liquid run through your mouth and down your throat.</p><p>It tasted amazing. It wasn't like anything you'd had before.</p><p>"What the- what the hell is this, Levi? It's amazing! I've never had it before and I'm just wondering what I've been missing out on for so long..." you bubbled, quickly gulping down the rest of the sweet, warm drink.</p><p>"You know how we went to a fair earlier to get used to this area a little? This vendor came up to me thinking I was a kid and offered me sweets. I didn't want them, but I thought you'd like 'em. I heard it's called 'chocolate' or something like that. And then, when you melt it with warm milk and cream, it make this drink which the Marleyans call 'hot chocolate'."</p><p>"Chocklatt? What?"</p><p>"Chock-lut," Levi emphasised, making a pointing motion in the air with his fingers at every syllable.</p><p>"Chock-lut. Chocolate. Alright. I got it."</p><p>"You know, I wanna start a tea shop when this is all over, if it's ever over. I'll make this my special drink," he quipped with an innocent glint in his silvery eyes.</p><p>You practically spat out the hot chocolate. "A tea shop? That's so cute! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?! Hell yeah, Levi, I'm doing that with you! Set the date! What should we name it? Levi's. Yeah! Just that."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, then, [y/n]?"</p><p>"Yeah. Let's do it."</p><p>"When we get home, I've been working on these biscuits and I've been secretly making them behind your back and hoped to surprise you. I thought I might as well tell you now instead."</p><p>"Wait a second. My boyfriend. Levi Ackerman. Humanity's Strongest. Tough outer shell, but amazing in bed and has a soft spot for baking? You really are a man of my own heart, Levi."</p><p>He chuckled. "The world's full of surprises, isn't it?"</p><p>You set the mug down and rested your head on his shoulder, clinging close on his arm. "I guess it is."</p><p>"What are you thinking about, [y/n]?" Levi asked dreamily, staring out of the window.</p><p>"Jean, I guess. He's basically my brother but I can't rest internally knowing that I'll never be able to play Truth or Dare with the guy while Armin innocently watches and Ymir listens in while being all soft to Historia. I loved every night for those past four years where the three of us would go out every midnight and get drunk, then I'd come back to stay with you and you'd clean me up and sing me to sleep. I don't get why I'm not crying right now. I should be. But I think he's died feeling fulfilled and happy for doing his duty. At least I hope he is."</p><p>Levi kissed your forehead and fiddled with your hair. "He is. They both are."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Off-topic, but I actually have the biscuits in my office back home. I don't know if we'll ever go back, but I guess we've got a reason to, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'd do anything to taste your biscuits."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Your Favourite Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Think this chapter fills in any plotholes I may have created by accident. Working on the next chapter right now! I think the next one gets a little more ^magical^ so stay for that hehe. Enjoy this!</p><p>(rereading this i still hate myself for completely forgetting that i fucking killed Pieck off and she's still here i'm gonna just leave rq)</p><p>Also yes, I'm referencing Lil Peep and Lil Tracy. I like Emo Hip Hop, okay?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious! Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious! Doon't be suspicious, dooon't be suspicious, dooon't be sus-"</p><p>"Oi, Conny, Sasha, Niccolo, shut up."</p><p>The Levi Squad and the [y/n] Squad strolled through the town centre of Fort Nectar in central Marley. Conny and Sasha had been singing some kind of inside joke, and Sasha's "not" boyfriend, Niccolo tagged along. Niccolo was a Marleyan that had been taken hostage by Paradis, and he worked as the cook for the Scouts. Sasha loved his food, the meat especially.</p><p>Levi walked, as casual as ever. His hands remained in his pockets and a simple, dark hat rested on his head, obscuring almost all view of his face. Hange was as bubbly as ever, dashing from stand to stand, trying out new foods, buying new clothes, talking to new people. After four years of staying in Marley you'd think that they'd have tried everything there, but no, there was just so much that they had been missing out back home in Paradis.</p><p>No one would ever suspect them being Eldians.</p><p>Nezuko was staying back at the gates of Paradis, where people were often sent off for their eternal punishment. Base had been set up there by the Scouts, since they'd be able to keep an eye over Paradis and stop anyone else from being turned into a Pure Titan. Maybe over time the number of Titans would decrease. Not only that, it would serve as decent practice with the new ODM which some people still weren't entirely fluent with. The new swarm of recuits after the devastating mission for Shiganshina were all trained to use the new ODM, so they had no problem, but the few existing members had a little trouble. Nezuko was about two months along, and everything was looking great so far. Her bump was just starting to show. Although she was happy about the kid being okay, her spirits were still low - dangerously low - after Jean's death.</p><p>You had taken it upon yourself to cheer her up. After a few meeting with Commander Hange and the other Squad Leaders, the decision had been made to make her a little party. Today was a free day, where every squad was given the responsibility to do different things. </p><p>The Klaus Squad was in charge of cleaning up Headquarters and building a separate room just for Nezuko. The Marlene Squad was in charge of keeping a keen eye outside, so that Nezuko and the entire base was safe from the Marleyan Police. Rashad and his team had left early for the shops so they could get all the good baby items without interference. The Darius had merged with the Lauda to keep on top of the regular recon missions. Historia stayed at the base - but that was complicated. </p><p>Before Eren ran off with the Yaegerists - the ones going against Eldian and Marleyan rule and following Eren's mysterious plans - he'd convinced Historia to delay inheritance of the Beast Titan for reasons she refused to disclose. To do that, the only solution for the Queen was to get pregnant.</p><p>When the Scout Officials had met, Eren finally revealed that he could access the Founder's powers if he touched a Titan with royal blood. Trying to cooperate with Zeke was simply too dangerous to fathom; therefore it was Historia's duty for her country to inherit the Beast Titan and spend her last 13 years bearing as many children as possible. </p><p>The whole idea was that there would be more royal-blooded children to inherit a power of the Nine Titans and protect Paradis until it could catch up to Marley, and in using the Founder's power, he could maybe even bring an end to the hate between both warring nations. It was predicted that they'd need fifty years to catch up technology-wise, and once that was done, one of Historia's descendants would be in power.</p><p>Historia had hidden the fact that she'd conceived a child for six months before the mission to attack Marley. </p><p>It had been a shock to everyone that Eren had been meddling behind-the-scenes even before the Marley mission. Eren had cooperated for a few months after the mission, then ran off with Floch and the Yaegerists, leaving only Ymir and Historia with sufficient information on Eren - but they refused to give it up. That had left the question of: what were the Yaegerists up to? But that was for another time. </p><p>Some had found Historia suddenly wearing baggy clothes and staying her room suspicious, but on the whole she'd done a very good job of covering up. Only Ymir and Eren had known about her pregnancy. By the time she had told everyone, she was already almost seven months along. It was a mystery how she'd been able to cover up and cope with Scout training - let alone use ODM - but as a royal monarch, she could probably do anything.</p><p>The father of Historia's child was a mystery too. Only Eren, Ymir and Historia knew. Historia and Nezuko were spending a lot of time together since they finally had something in common.</p><p>"Alright, so, I think we'll split up here," Levi stated as he stood, still as a statue. "We've found all the food sellers and I can see the dress shop just at the end of the street."</p><p>"Say, say, Corporal," Conny asked, "what was I supposed to do again?</p><p>"Do you idiots never listen?" he complained. "Okay, I'll explain everyone's roles again. We simply merged our squads since different people are better at different things. Sasha, Niccolo and Conny are off to grab food - cake, finger foods, cookies, meat - then [y/n], Mikasa, Reiner, Ymir and I are off to get presents for her. I wasn't planning on bringing Reiner, but since he doesn't seem to be trapped in Marleyan ideals anymore, it should be safe. Also, I just don't want that kid going anywhere near Nezuko or Historia."</p><p>"I'm not a kid," Reiner interrupted.</p><p>"Shut up, O You Who Committed Mass Genocide," Conny drawled. Most people still hadn't let go of their grudge with Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. It wasn't their choice, but at the same time, it was, wasn't it?</p><p>"I... deserved that, I guess."</p><p>Hange ran back to your small group, hands full of mystery items. Sasha, smelling something meaty, immediately began to drool and wandered over to Hange, forcing whatever was in her hands into her mouth. She chewed to her heart's content as her eyes lit up. "Meat... oh my god... so good..." she whispered.</p><p>"Hey!" Hange whined.</p><p>"She can't help it, can she?' Niccolo blushed, looking at Sasha. "The girl really loves meat."</p><p>"Niccolo, what was that? What's the name of whatever I just ate? I want more of it!"</p><p>"Oh, that thing? It's called a 'hot dog'. A long strip of processed meat inside a bun and topped with ketchup and mustard."</p><p>"Ketchup... mustard..." Sasha thought hard, "I've heard of those before... but it's called a hot dog? OH NO, DID I JUST EAT A PUPPY?!"</p><p>"No," Niccolo chuckled, "no, sweetie, you didn't. I forget why it's called a hot dog. But they're great, aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Anyways..." Ymir yawned, "can we just go already? I just want to get Historia's shit and leave to see her again. Jeez."</p><p>"Language!" Hange gasped.</p><p>"Yeah, she's right, I guess. Dress shop first, right? We're getting dresses for both Nezuko and Historia then we'll get them delivered back and after that, we'll grab all the food. Actually no, Sasha and Conny and Niccolo will grab food as we shop," you proposed.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan then," Levi agreed.</p><p>Niccolo led Conny and Sasha to different areas around Fort Nectar. They were remaining a little on-edge, to make sure no-one would recognise them, but they would be okay. After some walking with everyone else, you arrived at the dress shop. It was called "Felix the Dressmaker".</p><p>You pushed the door in and everyone filed in, one by one, and you were greeted by a tall, skinny man with a greyish-brown undercut hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a kind smile on his face and he was well-dressed; he was probably in his own fashion. A laminated sheet of paper was held to his chest and a bluish tie remained tightly constricted around the blinding white collar of his button-up shirt.</p><p>"Welcome!" the man greeted you all.</p><p>"Hello!" you replied cheerfully.</p><p>Reiner and Ymir tipped their heads respectfully to him, Mikasa waved and Levi nodded just slightly in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Well, how can I be of service to you all today?" he asked. "Oh, silly me, I should introduce myself, as you guessed, I'm Felix, and I'm the owner of this shop. I've created every design in here and I'm dedicated to providing you the best of the best at decent prices. I use good materials and take my time with each dress and suit and am more than happy to create something more tailored for your taste!"</p><p>You smiled courteously. "Well, we're looking for a few things, specifically pregnancy dresses. We're shopping for someone seven months pregnant, and someone two months pregnant. Right now, money is a little tight, but we're looking for the best dresses you have."</p><p>Ymir chipped in. "My girlfriend is the one seven months pregnant. She's quite... 'feminine' - I say that because I don't think feminity and masculinity should exist - and likes quite loose, flowy, silky things. Something floral and around her knee length will do. She's a fan of pastel colours. So, in summary, something loose enough to express her baby bump, something preferably baby blue, long sleeves made of taffeta, tiny adorned pearls inbetween, knee-length or just above and with pleats around the skirt. Also it needs to be smooth and comfortable."</p><p>Felix remained quiet for a few moments, finger to chin, lost in thought. He mouthed words but no sound came out. Snapping back to reality, his eyes lit up and he smiled. "I've got just the thing for you, come right this way!"</p><p>Ymir smiled and followed him past the till, the consultation booths and into the huge showcase area. You and everyone else followed them. Your mouth was wide open in surprise; Ymir really was prepared, huh? Well, she was the same person who said 'only the best for my Christa', so it wasn't a surprise.</p><p>The showhall was huge. So huge you had to squint to see the end. The left had beautiful dresses on display and the right had suits. All colours, types of fabric, sizes, you name it.</p><p>"Oh my god..." you whispered. "This is just... amazing."</p><p>Felix smiled gracefully. "Thank you!</p><p>"I know you didn't say anything about suits today, but you should check them out, at least. I even have suits made for women, and they're actually my bestsellers."</p><p>"Suits for women... hey... I might actually get one!" Ymir explained. She dug into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a tiny box then opened it up.</p><p>Inside was a ring. On it was a crystal-clear diamond the size of a pearl and it sat proudly upon a gold base.</p><p>"YMIR?" everyone yelled.</p><p>"Oh, this?" she chuckled casually, "Bought it the first week we started dating. I was gonna propose tonight, I guess. I don't know if she'll say yes, but it'll be a while until we get to come back here. I guess it won't hurt to buy myself a suit now."</p><p>"YOU'RE PROPOSING?!" you shouted. "WHAT? That's great... Ymir, I wish I knew earlier and I would've got more money for you to get better stuff for her."</p><p>Ymir scowled. "You saying that this isn't good enough?"</p><p>"No!" you exclaimed, "but it's my way of saying that I'm happy for you! Soooo..." you whispered, slinking up to her. "How you gonna propose? Also, where did you find the money for that ring?"</p><p>Ymir looked behind her. Felix was out of earshot.</p><p>"The money? Didn't I tell you? Oh yeah, I didn't. Ymir Fritz isn't my real name. I don't know what it is. I'm an Eldian, and people believed I had the royal blood of Ymir Fritz running through me and I led the Restorationists. Eventually, the cult was found, and they sold me out, saying I was fake. I got sent to Paradis and was a Pure Titan for about 60 years. When they sent me away, they cut off all my ties but forgot to sell away all my assets, so when I got back, the money I had earned from the idiotic cult followers was still here, waiting for me. There was a lot of it. More than I originally thought, and I think some idiots still believed that I was the reincarnation of Ymir Fritz and continued to put money in for my cause. I just took it all."</p><p>"What... who is Ymir Fritz?" Levi asked.</p><p>"Ask Eren. Or Reiner. I can't be arsed to explain."</p><p>"We'll leave that for another time. Ymir... exactly how much do you have on you?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ymir looked around for Felix, who had wondered off to check his clothes and restock some parts. "90 million. Left. I used 600,000 on the ring and I'm using however much I want on the dress."</p><p>You choked on your saliva. "NINETY MILLION? WHAT THE FUCK!"</p><p>"Yeah... that. I'll pay for Nezuko's dress too. I think 90 million is enough for two dresses and a suit. The rest goes into funds for us Scouts. But you all will not say a single word to absolutely anyone about my plans for tonight. I've got an elaborate plan sorted with the Squad Leaders to manage this. Deal?"</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Being a Bitch is my Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daisy - Ashnikko, play it if you want later on this chapter. You'll know when.</p><p>BYE- THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET PLS- I hope you enjoy the contents of this chapter and the fluff as well! I spent like three hours today writing so lol. See you all later, stay cute!</p><p>~Diana &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything set?"</p><p>Hange dashed back and forward through headquarters with her little clipboard and pen, ticking off items on her list and putting things in place. The food, chairs, games, and the resources needed to carry out Ymir's little plan. It had been a long day, in all fairness. After coming back from Fort Nectar, the mission was to sneak everything bought past the Queen and Nezuko, which had been an extremely difficult job. The storage room was right next to Historia's room, and Historia refused to move from there unless there was a purpose behind it, but Nezuko was more cooperative. Everyone had to get up very early the next day to get things set up before the pair woke up. Lucky Ymir. She didn't have to do any heavy lifting but instead just sit and cuddle with Historia to prevent her getting out of bed. If only you could do that with Levi all morning instead of work and training.</p><p>"Yeah, I think everything's in place," you replied with a lengthy yawn as Hange stared at you, raising an eyebrow. "You sleepy?" she snorted at you with a slight glint in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" you retorted. "We got up at 3 am, what were you expecting?"</p><p>"That's early? Try pulling all-nighters, then talk. My work as a Commander requires me to do that," she laughed. Oh yeah... Hange was the commander! In all honesty, you'd completely forgotten.</p><p>"Okay, fair enough, but, moving on, how are we supposed to present the dresses we bought for them? Do we just go up and give it to them...?"</p><p>"Sorta. I think, when Levi, Armin, Mikasa and I are playing band, we're calling them up onto the podium then you and Ymir go up and give them the stuff."</p><p>"Oh, right! Yeah, that sounds... pretty cool, actually."</p><p>"What time is it, [y/n]?" Hange asked, squinting. You turned your head to look behind the Commander. "Nearly midnight."</p><p>"We've been at it for a while, huh? I guess. Also, have you been putting Gabi to work? I know I broke both of her arms... but she deserves it. Moron," Hange scowled.</p><p>"Both of them, actually. I forced Gabi to drag things around by tying a rope to her waist and the other item and just her walking around. At first, she was a little reluctant, but once I put Falco to work as well, she didn't mind that much."</p><p>"Oh, her boyfriend? That's... cute, I can't lie. Tell me, how did you take him?"</p><p>"Oh, please. They're not dating. Well, at least Gabi keep denying it. How did I get the boy?" you asked. "Oh, right, that. He didn't trust her to come back to him from us alive so he tailed her. Do you seriously not remember? I noticed them tackled him to the ground and brought him inside. How don't you remember, you were literally there..."</p><p>"There's a lot going on," Hange remarked, "you can't really expect me to remember everything that goes on, can you?"</p><p>"Fair enough... alright. Everything's ready. Conny reported and told me that Nezuko's got up, showered, and gotten dressed, and he estimates that in around five minutes she'll be heading into the mess hall expecting breakfast."</p><p>"But it's not gonna proper breakfast, right? 'Cause we've got all the cakes and meat and bread," you smiled.</p><p>"Right on," Hange replied. "We need to get things into motion, now, I think I can hear Ymir and the Queen down the hallway. I'll get ready with the rest of the band and get our music up, then Sasha and Niccolo will check up on the food, then Ymir will meet you inside the closet - yes, inside - and you'll get their presents ready. Got it?"</p><p>"Game on, Hange."</p><p>She shook her fist with yours then turned around and ran into the hall, putting on a fedora in the process. You ran the same way, dashed right through the middle of the party hall and and out of the back exit, down the corridor, and into the secondary storage room. After turning the key inside the padlock, you opened the door and dashed into the closet, finding the dress picked out for Nezuko. It was a simple, loose floral dress, with thin straps and lace. The loose, flowy skirt went past the knees and near ankles, and the hem was adorned with colourful rainbow flower patterns and tiny pearls. It was made so that the flexible lace would start just above Nezuko's bump, and fit perfectly around it; the dress perfectly accentuated Nezuko's slender form. It had costed 49,999 marks.</p><p>Behind you was the outfit picked for Historia by Ymir. It had long, loose, almost gown-like sleeves made of silk, which, if caught in just the right light, would shine perfectly. It was somewhat similar to Nezuko's skirt-wise; it began just where the bump would and remained loose so it would be comfortable. The sleeves were snow-white and the skirt was baby blue, stopping just around Historia's knees with a signature pleat surrounding it. That had costed 69,420 marks.</p><p>Originally both had costed more. Both had been around 3,000 marks above their bought-for price, but Ymir had pretended that they were tight on money and therefore received some money off. You felt guilty about it, but Felix seemed to have no problem with it, so it was... probably okay?</p><p>You heard a few ruffles. Crap! You forgot to close the closet door! You held your breath to avoid being heard, and the door opened to a ray of blinding light.</p><p>It was just Ymir.</p><p>"Ah, you're already here?" she whispered with a smirk. Ymir breathed slowly to calm herself down, and quickly checked her tie. "Oi, [y/n], does it look okay? Like is it straight and everything, even though not a lot about me is very straight..."</p><p>You chuckled. "Yeah. It's straight. You look great, Ymir!"</p><p>"Haha, thanks." She wore the suit bought from Felix's place. It was a dark grey, with a white blouse underneath and the blazer jacket fit around her thin waist perfectly. The trousers were slim-cut and stopped above her ankles, showing a small sliver of skin. She dug around in her pocket to check for the ring, and pulled out the familiar presentation box. She flicked it upon, smiled slightly, and took it out and as it ascended out of the box, a piece of light, silky ribbon arose along with it, tied to the ring.</p><p>"Ymir... what's that?"</p><p>"Shut up and watch." Ymir fumbled around for a few moments, neatly folding Historia's dress and placing it in a giftbox which was tightly sealed. One end of the ribbon went under the latch of the box lid and the other end draped around the box.</p><p>It was... really clever.</p><p>"See what I did? She won't be able to open the box without using the ribbon. When she pulls on it, it opens up the box and reveals the ring on the other side, along with the dress. Cool, right?"</p><p>Your mouth was open wide in shock. "Whoa..."</p><p>The small light in the corner of the closet flashed a bright lime green.</p><p>"That's our signal."</p><p>After pressing a button to show that they were ready, they left the closet and closed it up, along with the entire storage room. You both tried your hardest to tiptoe quietly along the corridors without being noticed.</p><p>And you were successful.</p><p>Ymir's head bent round the door just slightly. "Alright, everything's set. Hange, Levi, Armin and Mikasa have started singing, so I think we're almost ready."</p><p>"Nezuko... Historia..." Hange said in a low tone, "come up here, we thought you'd like to dance to our next song!"</p><p>Historia raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dancing unless Ymir's here."</p><p>Ymir smiled to herself.</p><p>"Historia, it's fine, they'll be here in a couple seconds, they just said they had to grab some things."</p><p>"They?"</p><p>"Yeah. They. Ymir and [y/n], I mean."</p><p>"Ohh, right, okay. Yeah, sure!" Levi walked off the podium and took Historia's hand to guide her up and keep her safe. "No fair..." you pouted.</p><p>Armin spoke into the mic by accident. "Mikasa, what's our next song?"</p><p>"Daisy. I'll sing that."</p><p>Armin nodded in reply and smiled, noticing you around the corner of the door. Mikasa tweaked her guitar a little and repositioned the mic to face her better. She began with a few lone strums, then sped up quickly and began to sing.</p><p>You don't wanna see me bratty<br/>Pet the kitty, call me catty<br/>Make your man call me Daddy<br/>He talk too much, he's too chatty<br/>CEO I'm savvy<br/>Respect a bitch I'm a Maverick<br/>Flexible so elastic<br/>But don't you dare bend a bitch backwards</p><p>"Yo... Mikasa..." Conny quipped. "She sounds... amazing, by God. I wish Eren were here to see this."</p><p>Fuck a princess, I'm a king<br/>Bow down and kiss on my ring<br/>Being a bitch is my kink<br/>What the fuck else did you think?</p><p>"Who knew Mikasa was a bad bitch, right?" one voice said.</p><p>"Idiot. We all knew that from the beginning."</p><p>Fuck a princess, I'm a king<br/>Bow down and kiss on my ring<br/>It's gonna hurt, it'll sting<br/>Spitting up blood in the sink</p><p>I'm crazy but you like that, I bite back<br/>Daisies on your nightstand, never forget it<br/>Blossom in the moonlight, screw eyes<br/>Glacial with the blue ice<br/>I'm terrifying</p><p>"What a song!" Nezuko smiled, while holding onto Historia. "Fits, right? Plus she's really good at singing, I'm surprised!"</p><p>"I know right!" Historia replied, eyes lighting up.</p><p>I'm no Cinderella, but I like the shoes<br/>Big glass platforms, bitch I'm choosy<br/>Long blue hair, blue as a bruise<br/>Only trust a fella for some light amusement<br/>I'm no prey, but I am pursued<br/>Pray for me Nana, on the Church's pews<br/>No dickstraction can confuse me<br/>Whiskey in my hip flask, nothing fruity</p><p>Mesmerised, the mouthful of hot dog in Sasha's gob fell out onto the floor. Niccolo chuckled and cleaned it up.</p><p>Fuck a princess, I'm a king<br/>Bow down and kiss on my ring<br/>Being a bitch is my kink<br/>What the fuck else did you think?</p><p>Fuck a princess, I'm a king<br/>Bow down and kiss on my ring<br/>It's gonna hurt, it'll sting<br/>Spitting up blood in the sink</p><p>"Wait! Let us join!" Historia exclaimed, walking over to Mikasa while dragging Nezuko along. Mikasa grinned and shifted the mic inbetween the three of us.</p><p>I'm crazy but you like that, I bite back<br/>Daisies on your nightstand, never forget it<br/>Blossom in the moonlight, screw eyes<br/>Glacial with the blue ice<br/>I'm terrifying</p><p>I'm crazy, but you like that, I bite back<br/>Daisies on your nightstand, never forget it<br/>Blossom in the moonlight, screw eyes<br/>Glacial with the blue ice<br/>I'm terrified</p><p>Everyone began to clap for them and cheer, throwing the trio a horde of roses and tulips.</p><p>"God, that was hot," Ymir smirked, biting her lip.</p><p>"Never mind. C'mon, this is our cue to go in!"</p><p>You both rushed in during the chaos and snuck up behind them, covered by Levi, Hange and Armin. As the noise and cheers died down, you both remained silent, holding your respective items. The three who had covered you slowly stepped aside withou making any noise, as Historia and Nezuko remained mesmerised from how well they'd sung.</p><p>The rest of the Scouts fell quiet, noticing the both of you behind them.</p><p>"Huh? Why's everyone so quiet?" Historia asked innocently.</p><p>"Look behind you," Ymir smiled.</p><p>Historia and Nezuko turned around and moved aside for everyone to see, revealing the both of you holding mystery boxes with a fat grin on your faces.</p><p>"Ymir? What's all this?" Historia giggled.</p><p>"We figured, since you're doing all this for our country, and since Nezuko's been so sad recently, we wanted to do something for you," you replied. "Here, Nezuko, I picked it for you based on what Jean would tell me about you over the past couple years. I hope you like it!" She took the box, raising an eyebrow, opening the lid.</p><p>Nezuko's jaw dropped wide and her eyes glowed bright. "Wha... oh my god... it's... beautiful... you didn't have to do this for me!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around you. "Thank you so much, [y/n]!"</p><p>"You don't need to thank me," you said kindly.</p><p>"Historia, I picked this for you based on what you like. I hope you love it!" Ymir smiled, handing over the box to Historia.</p><p>"How do I open it?" she giggled, fumbling with the corner.</p><p>"It's the ribbon," Ymir laughed.</p><p>Historia tugged on the ribbon and it lifted the lid, making it fall to the floor with a thud. Inside was the dress folded neatly... but also a ring.</p><p>"Ymir... what-"</p><p>Ymir hopped on one knee and kneeled in front of her Queen. "I thought this would be the perfect time. I know we're only 19, but the past five years with you have been so fun, even though you've been busy as the Queen. You're so amazing... and I wanted to ask if you'd become my Queen."</p><p>"Ymir... yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" Historia cried, taking Ymir's hand and helping her up. She took the ring out of the box and placed it on Historia's ring finger, then kissed her lovingly. They broke away, still holding one another close. "I'm engaged... I'M ENGAGED!" she shrieked happily, hugging Ymir again.</p><p>"You're engaged! WE'RE ENGAGED!</p><p>"Also, aha, there's a dress in there, I should mention," Ymir quipped, shyly rubbing her hand on the nape of her neck.</p><p>"Whoa... you're right... it's beautiful, gah! I love you!"</p><p>Levi walked over to stand next to you as everyone began to clap, linking his arm in yours. You rested your head on his shoulder as he kissed your forehead. "That was nice, wasn't it?" you asked.</p><p>"It really was, right?"</p><p>You smiled in reply.</p><p>"Don't think I haven't done anything for you," Levi replied with a sly smirk.</p><p>"Wha- what do you mean by that?" you replied, raising an eybrow.</p><p>"Come with me. Just trust me."</p><p>"Oh, ooh.. alright, I'm intrigued."</p><p>Levi took your hand, leading you away. "Are you leaving so soon?" Historia asked with a frown. "Yeha... I just wanted to show [y/n] something."</p><p>"Oh! Right, that! Go then, Corporal! Goodnight, then!"</p><p>"Night, Queen Historia!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey, no peeking!" Levi exclaimed, keeping his warm hands over your eyes. He walked you along god-knows-where, obstructing your vision to keep you from seeing the surprise that he'd created for you.</p><p>"I'm not peeking!" you lied, giggling.</p><p>"Oop, just be careful here, we're going up some stairs. And they spiral upwards. Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed on your own or do I need to blindfold you?" he chuckled.</p><p>"I'll go with the blindfold. Even I don't trust myself," you replied. Keeping one hand over your eyes, he pulled a thin strip of fabric out of his trousers and tied it around your face. It was dark, and served it purpose. Placing two caring hands on your waist, he guided you up the stairs, making sure you didn't trip or fall anywhere.</p><p>"We're almost here, just hang on."</p><p>Levi unlocked some sort of latch and twisted the handle, pushing it open with considerable force. You were hit with a mildly cold breeze which stung you right in the face. "Tch," he tutted, "it wasn't supposed to be this cold. Oh well, I know what do for that, anyway." He kissed your cheek, giving you a little warmth.</p><p>"Alright. You can take off the blindfold," Levi said contentedly. You untied the simply knot at the back of your head and let the thick fabric fall off and onto the floor. Your eyes took a few moments of adjust, since they'd been consciously closed for so long, but when they opened, it revealed a beautiful sight. The sky was a dark, deep navy blue, adorned with bright jems for stars. Some were larger than others, and some remained as tiny, yet important glimmers in the peaceful nightsky. Not a single cloud was to be seen.</p><p>You were on the rooftop of Scout Headquarters. It wasn't the prettiest thing ever, but something about it, the view and how high up it was, made your heart race. Maybe it was the fairy lights that had been strung up around the place.</p><p> Maybe it was the fairy lights that had been strung up around the place<br/>"Levi, by God, this is beautiful... you did this?" you asked, holding a hand to your chest.</p><p>He rubbed his hand on the back of his head abashedly. "Yeah, I kinda did, I guess. Not just me, though, Armin helped as well. I don't give that brat enough credit, he really is a nice guy."</p><p>"Aww, thank you, Levi!" you swooned, turning around to hug him. Like before, he didn't react at first, but after you settled into his chest a little, his arms wrapped safely around you, snuggling you into his soft warmth. You pulled away just a little, resting your hands on his firm chest with his arms wrapped around your waist. "You didn't have to do all this for me," you whispered, face inches from his. He brushed his nose against yours and smiled. "I didn't. But I wanted to."</p><p>"Why?" you replied with a sad smile. "I don't deserve it."</p><p>"Now, why in the absolute hell would you say that?" he replied, feigning anger. He bent down a little to reach your neck and kissed it lightly. "It's because I love you, why the hell else, you little shit?"</p><p>"When did you realise you loved me?" you asked bluntly, loving his warmth. Levi began to sway from side to side, taking you with him. You joined in, feeling his slow rhythm.</p><p>"You came up to my desk and said, 'This may sound weird, and there's no reason for me to know this, but that mixed berry you're about to eat is expired,'" he replied with s soft chuckle, breathing in the sweet scent of your loose, silky hair.</p><p>"That was the moment you knew you liked me?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Wow. Can we make it a different moment?" you smiled, infatuated with his calming voice and soft words.</p><p>"No," he shook his head. "I think that's perfectly fine."</p><p>Without realising, as you two had been swaying side to side, he'd moved you over to a small mattress covered with a soft blanket and next to it was a small table with two bottles of wine and your favourite snacks. With no warning, he fell backwards, carrying you along with him and he landed with a dull thud onto the soft sheets.</p><p>You rested your head on his muscular arm, which was sprawled out onto the mattress. Your face was inches from his. A string of bright fairy lights remained close to your faces and surrounded the both of you. Levi kissed you again, this time with more force. His hand cupped your cheek as your face heated up. He pulled away.</p><p>You turned around, now facing in the opposite direction of him, leaving him confused. You lifted his arms up and placed them around your waist and snuggled in close to him. Levi held you tightly and buried his face into the loose mass of hair that had spread over the white covers.</p><p>"You said you didn't deserve any of this, right? Usually, you're always correct and there's no need for me to disagree with you, but you're horribly wrong on that. You deserve the world. And I'm going to try my very hardest to give that to you, got it? Don't you ever say that you don't deserve anything," he whispered.</p><p>A smile formed on your face without even realising. "Thank you, Levi. For everything."</p><p>"Don't thank me. I just want to make you happy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Threat Level Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, but it's important since it signals the beginning of every major event that happens later. Love y'all!</p><p>Where my The Office fans at?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"[Y/N]!"</p><p>You shot up from Levi's bed in a cold sweat. Wha- what was happening? It had felt like from the past ten minute you had been listening to Zeke and Eren ramble on about some stupid plan, some stupid euthanasia plan. Of course, it wasn't real, since you were sleeping, but it's not like you dreamed very often. Let alone about that blond-haired gorilla bastard.</p><p>"[Y/N]! GET YOUR ARSE UP!" a voice shrieked in your ear.</p><p>Levi sat up slowly, rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes. "Tch. Waking us up. I rarely sleep and you asses have to ruin it? This better be good."</p><p>"COMMANDER HANGE IS GONE!"</p><p>"What?!" you and Levi exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah!" Armin rambled. "Zeke's gone, too! One of Zeke's guards told me that Hange was a little too late to come and remove Zeke's arms and legs, so when she got in, he'd tackled her to the ground and transformed! We... they couldn't stop him since no other shifters were awake and no one was equipped with ODM!"</p><p>"Did she say anything? Did anyone else get taken? What's the mess? WHERE IS THE QUEEN?"</p><p>"Historia is fine, I've set the Levi Squad and the rest of your squad to protect her and Nezuko, but there's no trace of Hange whatsoever, and that's what's alarming us!"</p><p>"Nothing? Clothes, a message? Nothing?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Levi, with the Commander gone, people won't know what to do. I think, at least for now, we'll appoint Armin as the 15th Commander of the Scout Regiment, seen as he was able to make decisions so quickly. We'll need someone quick-thinking like him to take charge."</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Levi exclaimed, distraught. "Hange isn't dead. Why?"</p><p>"I never said she was, Levi, it's an emergency-sorta thing."</p><p>"Where's the other squads?" Levi asked suddenly.</p><p>"I sent them out to try and catch Zeke and possibly Hange. I've kept the both of yours here to keep the Queen guarded," Armin replied lowly.</p><p>"Good decision. Let's go!" you yelled, jumping out of bed.</p><p>"You're wearing your night clothes, though, don't you watch to change?" Armin suggested.</p><p>"That's the least of my concerns right now. What we have to do at the moment is trust that they can catch Zeke and keep Headquarters protected. If Zeke gets back to the Marleyan armed forces, they'll know we're staying here, at the gates of Paradis, and they'll know why so many of their soldiers are missing. Are the kids, Gabi and Falco, still here?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're still asleep and I made sure that Sasha would keep an eye on them."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>You leapt out, followed by Levi. As Armin walked with you two through the corridors, he began to ramble to himself.</p><p>"Euthanasia? Stopping Eldians from having children? A Titan of Royal Blood and the Founder Ymir Fritz... jeez. What a weird dream."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. My New Pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rereading this chapter and it's not as cringe as i previously saw it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi's POV:</p><p>The night sky really was beautiful. All we'd been doing was lying on the Headquarters roof together and staring up at the sky. The sky remained mysteriously dark, only lightened up by the tiny specks for stars that were scattered around. Drowned-out music continued to play at the party. Soft, muffled music hit in a different way.</p><p>"Would it be alright if I borrowed your shirt? I don't know, it smells just like you," [y/n] asked me, stirring in her half-asleep daze. Her hair was strewn across my arm and the mattress and her arms were on my chest. She clung closer to me, probably without even knowing, and asked that again. "I'm talking to you, Levi, I want your shirt."</p><p>I laughed softly to myself. Being ever so careful as to not wake [y/n], I sat up and tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling it off. "Thank you," she whispered. Okay, how the hell did she know even though her eyes were closed and she was half asleep? I wonder sometimes what goes on in her head.</p><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she greeted me with a tiny smile, sitting up and unbuttoning her shirt to put mine on. She was wearing a button-up shirt, formal enough for the Queen, and it was white with pastel-pink buttons. Underneath was a contrasting black bra-</p><p>Was that lace? Never mind. Not the time, not when she was sleepy.</p><p>It suited her perfectly. We swapped. She pulled my slate-grey cotton shirt on and curled into it, and I loosely put hers on. I wasn't bothered to button it up. I got up and sat behind her, putting my legs around her waist as she lay comfortably in my lap. Her hair brushed my hands and I picked it up, the sweet scent of fresh summer raspberries wafting in my face.</p><p>"Your hair is really soft after you wash it," I whispered, running my slightly dry hands through her silky locks. They went through from top to bottom without issues; not a single tangle or knot was to be seen. I saw a small grin pull on the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes again, turning just a little to the right.</p><p>I separated the mass of hair into three and twisted them around one another in a loose braid. [y/n] looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless turned back to her sleep. "Shh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair."</p><p>[y/n] giggled. "It feels nice." Her fingers grabbed onto the edge of the light, smooth blanket that was laid out before and she twisted, wrapping it around her.</p><p>"Hey. If you hog the blanket, I am going to put my cold feet on you," I smirked, kissing the tip of her nose.</p><p>She laughed again. Her voice was so sweet, even better than the music that was ebbing from below. "Alright, you can have the blanket," [y/n] replied, putting it over my lap and under her head.</p><p>"You're comfy. You are my new pillow," she added proudly, putting her head back a little to look at me.</p><p>Her beautiful [e/c] eyes met with mine, and they seemed to glow just a little. She smiled when she saw me then continued staring into the sky. "Stargazing was a good idea," [y/n] said to me.</p><p>"It was, wasn't it? There's something about it here in Marley compared to back home. Not only that, you look beautiful in the moonlight."</p><p>I couldn't be sure, but I could've sworn that a violent blush crept up her cheeks.</p><p>"Sorry I kept you up so late, though," she fretted.</p><p>"Don't be daft. I want to stay up with you."</p><p>"Aww, you're so sweet...!"</p><p>I smiled and tied off the loose braid then draped it over her shoulder. "Now hush and go back to bed," I whispered in her ear. I kissed her cheek lightly and stroked her hair again, then wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."</p><p>"How about something warm? It'll help you sleep."</p><p>"You really can be so dense sometimes. I don't want to sleep. I wanna lay here. With you. You are Levi."</p><p>I laughed, out loud this time. "Stupid of me to not get that straightaway."</p><p>"You said it, not me!" she giggled. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing me quiet.</p><p>"Oh, nothing!" I said, snapping out of my dreamy trance. "I just... can't believe you're wearing my shirt. You look so pretty in my clothes."</p><p>[y/n] sat up and turned to face me. Her legs tangled with mine as she hugged me, head over my shoulder and arms around me. "You always know how to make me blush, don't you?"</p><p>Holding onto her, I descended onto the mattress. Her face was buried in my neck and her legs were over my thighs. "I guess I do, huh."</p><p>"Let's just lay here, even for a little. Under the stars with you is more than I could ever ask for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rereading this and bro i literally hate this so much lmao</p><p>Part of this chapter was inspired by a fanfic at the following link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132081/chapters/40291229</p><p>I did magpie some ideas off Pinterest that I couldn't trace back to the original, so <br/>here is a link to my Pinterest board full of the ones I use throughout my writing. https://www.pinterest.co.uk/justalittleboi/writing-prompts/</p><p>Enjoy!! I went with fluff instead of smut for this one, since smut usually takes a decent couple weeks to write. I cringe while writing it, and I'm thinking about whether or not I will ever do another one in this story, if I'm honest. I reckon in all of my character x reader fanfics I'll do at least one, but I get really busy nowadays lmao. I worked really hard on this fluff, so I hope you enjoy! Byeonara!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His kisses felt like home, a place you always wanted but never known. They were like a slow morning with family, the steadily rising sun outside of the window and cold floor beneath your feet. Each kiss warmed your heart like a nice big cup of soup on a cold night, and yet froze it like an icy pole on a summers day. Kissing him reminded you of better times, of great times and of the best times. They made you feel safe, secure loved.</p><p>And his hugs were just the same.</p><p>Sometimes you missed him. He was out on recon missions, grabbing resources, and he could be out for days - weeks - on end. Those were the times that hurt most, where you were without his touch, his lips, his arms. The times where the sad thoughts of your late family, your late best friend, would come flooding back and you'd desperately needed someone to be there for you. And someone always was. But without him, it just wasn't the same. </p><p>Thankfully, today was not one of those days.</p><p>A gentle knock on the door, and a familiar blond head poking through. You finished tying off your silky hair in a high ponytail, and fiddled with the hem of your shirt so that it was neatly in place. "[y/n]!" Armin smiled cutely, "you-know-who's back!"</p><p>"What?!" you exclaimed. "Since when?"</p><p>"Just now! C'mon, let's go see him! And the rest of them!"</p><p>You threw on a jacket as Armin waited patiently for you at the door of Levi's (and now your) office. "Oh, by the way, it's raining. Might wanna take an umbrella, since Levi's is already soaked. Maybe some wellies too."</p><p>"Oh, right. That." Without hesitation, you grabbed the small, cute black umbrella off the coat hanger and jumped into a pair of childish pink wellington boots. Yeah, they were probably made for 8-year-old girls, but it was still cute, and maybe Levi would like them too. They hurt your toes a little, but it was better than having muddy rainwater seeping through your trainers and eventually socks, too. </p><p>"Is there anything else I should take?"</p><p>"Nah," Armin said kindly, "you'll be enough for him."</p><p>W-what was that? Were those... screams?</p><p>"Oh, right, [y/n], don't mind that. The Queen's giving birth, that's all."</p><p>"THAT'S ALL?!" you exclaimed. "She's having her fucking baby? Should we not have taken her to a hospital?!"</p><p>"We can't, remember, we're wanted fugitives."</p><p>"Oh, right. How long has this been happening?"</p><p>"It's been a couple hours. I asked Ymir and she said they're almost done."</p><p>"Is Historia gonna be okay?" you asked quietly.</p><p>"I sure hope so," Armin replied, "since Zeke's gone we have no way to bring her back to full health so I guess if she's gone... then she's gone... for good."</p><p>"Alright. Let's just forget about that. The idea of giving birth makes me uncomfortable. Take me away, little Armin, to my lovely Levi~!" you quipped in a grand, posh voice.</p><p>"What are you on?" he laughed, "Why have you put on an English accent?"</p><p>"I dunno. Just seemed to fit."</p><p>***</p><p>"Armin. Idiot. Get under my fucking umbrella. You'll catch a shitty cold," you scowled, beckoning him under. Armin chuckled and stood closer to you, avoiding the rain. It was no use; his golden hair was already drenched. "[y/n], it's fine, really, I like the rain."</p><p>"Yeah. It is a little cramped under here, I'll admit. Alright. Do what you like."</p><p>Armin nodded and stepped away, leaving just you under the umbrella. "God. Where is Levi and the others?" you sighed, shivering a little. You crossed your arms tightly while still holding on. </p><p>Without warning, a pair of rough arms encased your waist and a head rested on your shoulder, pecking your neck with a soft kiss. And another. Another.</p><p>"Here I am, Princess." His warm breath trailed across your skin and the subtle masculine scent of aftershave lingered between you. The dark, soft but slightly damp hair brushed against and tickled your cheek.</p><p>His from-behind hugs really were the best.</p><p>Levi pulled away and walked around you to face you directly, and as Reiner joined Armin. "Ah, Armin," he quipped, "good morning," they talked as they walked into the building. "Come in soon, yeah, [y/n]? You'll catch a cold."</p><p>You smiled in reply.</p><p>Throwing your arms around Levi, you buried your head in his chest. "You're finally back! God, after three weeks... I missed you, so much!"</p><p>"I know, Princess. I'll try not to be long as long as that. Ever." He pulled away and subtly smiled at you, kissing your forehead. After doing so, he thumbed your chin and tilted your head up to face him properly. "There's something on your mouth," he whispered hotly, bringing you closer to him. Confused, you tried to lick your lips, but he stopped you. "No, don't do that. I'll do it."</p><p>First, Levi kissed you slowly, sucking on your soft bottom lip feverishly, then he licked like a kitten with milk around your mouth until there was nothing left. If there really was anything there in the first place. You blushed as he finished, hitting you with yet another grin. The cold, stinging breeze brushed by your faces, the saliva around your mouth making you shiver coldly. Staring at his cold but velvety lips, you bit your own, wanting a little more.</p><p>"Hey... stop biting your lip that or I'm gonna have to..." Levi murmured, looking down.</p><p>"When we get inside, you're more than welcome to..." you replied quietly, suppressing a grin.</p><p>"Let me hold the umbrella for you. You look really cold," he smiled kindly, that smile being one that you would see more and more frequently nowadays.</p><p>"Oh... aha!" you replied, rubbing the nape of your neck with your hand. "Please do!"</p><p>***</p><p>Someone once told him that they'd caught him staring at [y/n] like she was the sun. But that was stupid. People only ever squint angrily at the sun. But in a way, they weren't wrong. He looked at her like the sun, in that he never looked at her except in frustration. He basked in her warmth, he complained when she was gone, but he never looked. When she was mute, he'd complain, and on days she was stronger, he'd give her time to shine. Before, he'd never look at her until she left and in the beauty of the sunset, wondered how he'd never seen her before. Nowadays, he'd look at her as though she were the moon, in love and wonder and amazement. But he loved her all the same.</p><p>Oh, and the things he'd think about when she was away. About how beautiful it was when she was around and he'd hate himself for not treasuring the time he had with her more. </p><p>About how, when he got back, he could try even just a few of the many things he'd wanted to do to her. How cute she'd look squirming underneath him, or vice versa, where she'd kiss him from head to toe and whisper sweet things in his ear while being gently violent and toying with him, quickly jumping on top and taking the reins... What about if she, or he, were tied up and were being degraded by the other, or how she'd feel when he was rocking into her gently? Or how he would feel if she rocked on top of him slowly, riding him the way he'd thought about a few times? Sometimes just thinking about her would make him go from 'God she's so cute never let her go' to 'slam that bitch against a wall and fuck her until she gets for mercy and her legs stop working the next day'. But that was fine.</p><p> What about the more peaceful times, where he'd twiddle with her hair - Lord, that hair - and her chest would rest on his and their hearts would beat together and her legs would be tangled in his, as with her fingers, and they'd wear each other's clothes. He may or may not have slept in her robes while they were apart, but she would never know. He'd never tell her.</p><p>"Hey, Levi!!" she giggled, snapping him back to reality. "Come on, let's go inside! God, stop daydreaming, you hot little thing, or I'm gonna have to kiss you!"</p><p>"Please do," Levi replied, in a sort of trance. His eyes just would not leave her lips.</p><p>[y/n] giggled again. "If you say so," she smirked.</p><p>At first, his eyes widened in surprised as he felt [y/n]'s lips in his. But then, he gave in. He closed his eyes, dropped his bags, grabbed her by the waist and brought her as close as he could. And it wasn't enough. Not at all. His hands moved from her waist to her shoulders, then up her neck and around her shoulder. Levi felt a desperate need to touch her all over, every single bit. [y/n]'s fingers traced a path from his shirt to his hair, and curled them there. And then he lost it. He pinned her against an oak tree and he kissed her. He kissed her.</p><p>So desperately, so needy. He kissed the top of her lip, the tip of her nose and back to her mouth. Maybe it would be better to touch her like this privately, but it felt so incredibly good. He couldn't stop. He couldn't take his hands out of her. Even if he wanted to pull away, he was physically incapable. He'd lost complete control over his body, and it scared the shit out of him. He'd never felt something as intense as that before.</p><p>The feeling of being away from her for just three weeks, and missing her all the same. He had kissed girls before, but none of them made him feel the way she made him feel at that very moment. None of them made his heart beat that fast. Levi wanted to drown in the kiss. He wanted to live in that moment forever. But he knew he couldn't. They'll eventually have to pull back to breath. But at that moment, oxygen was overrated. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and stroked her hair. Suddenly, she pulled back. And he was disappointed.</p><p>"I just needed to breathe. Sorry," she whispered.</p><p>"It's okay. Again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Our Ancestor: Ymir Fritz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One thousand, eight hundred and twenty years ago, our ancestor Ymir Fritz made a contract with the Devil of All Earth and obtained the Power of the Titans.</p><p>"She was the progenitor to all Eldians, the race we identify as, my precious little Caine. We often call ourselves Paradisians, but that doesn't matter. As a young girl, she awoke the Power of the Titans and when she died, her spirit was split into the Nine Titans. Every Titan Shifter known right now - Eren, [y/n], Reiner, Annie, Armin, Zeke, along with me - holds a power of the Nine Titans. Your mother was supposed to take the Beast soon too.</p><p>"Ymir Fritz had long, thick, light-colored hair and was usually shown holding an apple. She was depicted in illustrations wearing a flowing dress with loose bell sleeves and a tie around the waist, along with a pair of basic flat shoes. My sister-in-law, Frieda Reiss, your auntie, described her to your mother as very lady-like and a kind girl who always wanted to help others. </p><p>"The power of her Titan, the Founding Titan, was the coordinating point linking unseen "paths" which united the minds of her people, the Subjects of Ymir. We nowadays call this the Coordinate. What she accomplished with her powers is unknown, but after 13 years Ymir met her death, and her "soul" was split between nine successors who went on to build the Eldian Empire. Afterwards, all inheritors of her power would be doomed to die after 13 years as she did, in a phenomenon that would later be known as "The Curse of Ymir." No Titan would possess more power than Ymir had possessed in life.</p><p>"Some time after her death, Ymir's existence was hailed as a god-given miracle. Many would claim that as the Founding Titan, she used her Titan power to cultivate barren lands, build roads across the lands, and raise bridges through the mountains of the world, though these claims could never be supported. On the other hand, after the fall of the Eldian Empire in the Great Titan War, the new government would spread slanderous legends that Ymir's power was derived from the "Devil of All Earth."</p><p>"In her childhood, your mother used to read about the story of Ymir with her sister, Frieda; however, in this story Ymir is named Christa. When Historia asked Frieda what is it like to be "ladylike," Frieda replied to be like Christa from the story. Later, when Historia hid her identity, she took that name and that personality.</p><p>"Ymir was the very first Titan and the only one to ever possess the complete power of the Titans; all who come after her merely possess fragments of her power. It is said that nobody can surpass Ymir and that because Ymir died 13 years after awakening her powers, no one is allowed to live beyond that; this phenomenon is known as the "Curse of Ymir."</p><p>"Over a century before the for struggle of Trost District, the First King, Karl Fritz, inherited the power of the Founding Titan. Rather than following the method of his ancestors and using the Founding Titan to maintain order in the nation of Eldia, the King abandoned the conflict, resulting in the Great Titan War. He moved the capital of Eldia to to the east of the mainland of their nation. In the King's absence, the oppressed society of Marley, who took part in the Great Titan War in Eldia, gained the power of seven out of the Nine Titans and rose up against their oppressors, our predecessors.</p><p>"On Paradis Island, the home I've known for so long, the King used the Founding Titan to cause to form three concentric Walls around their territory: Maria, Rose, and Sina - which were named after the three daughters of Ymir Fritz. Afterward, the First King used the Founding Titan once more to erase the Subjects of Ymir's memory of the Great Titan War and all of history before the raising of the Walls. His family name was changed to Reiss. However, some bloodlines were excluded, such as the Ackermans and the Orientals, and who else was excluded is unknown. Oh yeah, I think this includes the Azumabitos. But I'm not sure. To prevent the risk of these unaffected groups spreading information about the world beyond the Walls, King Reiss offered positions of nobility in Wall Sina to these minority families, and most accepted the offer. However, the Ackerman family and the Oriental clan rejected King Reiss's ideology and turned against him. For this reason, King Reiss ordered for these families to be hunted down and exterminated.</p><p>"When the Walls were completed, King Reiss gave an ultimatum to the outside world: if any act of war was committed against the remnants of Eldia, the tens of millions of Titans within the Walls would be unleashed upon the world to flatten the entire earth. However, this ultimatum was merely a bluff to ensure lasting peace. In secret, the King told his surviving relatives on the mainland that he made a vow renouncing war with the Founding Titan, ensuring that he and his successors would never use its power for retaliation in the event that the Walls would fall under attack. If the day should come when Marley's power was great enough to destroy Eldia, his successors would accept it. That is why our nation is in such a predicament at the moment.</p><p>"To the east of Orvud District, King Reiss created a massive subterranean cavern where his successors would inherit the power of the Founding Titan. Though the King had died, his memories and his vow renouncing war would live on in the Kings of the Walls who inherited the Founding Titan after him for the next hundred years. That's why your predecessors, my sister-in-law, were unable to liberate Paradisians from the walls. That's why your mother defied and killed her father - she did not want to inherit the Founding Titan simply because she knew that from there, she would become a burden and enemy to humanity, and that, with Eren's lack of Royal Blood, maybe he could be the one to fill the position.</p><p>"Beyond the Walls, the actions of King Reiss inspired rebellion in Marley. The Restorationists, what we now call the Yaegerists, led by Eren Kruger under the alias "the Owl," sought to take the Founding Titan from the King of the Walls to finally rise up against their oppressors. The Restorationists believed that King Reiss was cowardly for abandoning his people in the Great Titan War, and by taking the Founding Titan they would restore the Eldian Empire to its former glory. Eventually, the movement was discovered and exiled to Paradis Island, though Restorationist Grisha Yaeger, Eren's father, survived to carry out the mission. Inspired by Eren Kruger, who gave him his Attack Titan, Grisha entered into the Walls to begin his search for the Founding Titan.</p><p>"During the fall of Wall Maria in the year 845, Grisha Yaeger visits the Reiss Chapel where King Reiss's cavern was delved. Confronting your auntie Frieda Reiss, he begs for the King of the Walls to stop the attacking for the sake of her people. The vow renouncing war would not allow her to retaliate, and Grisha's pleas are refused. Taking matters into his own hands, Grisha battles Frieda's Founding Titan with his Attack Titan and steals the Founding from her, before slaughtering the rest of Reiss Family the except for Rod Reiss - your grandfather - who escapes.</p><p>"Fleeing the scene, Grisha gives his son a Titan Injection, passing the Founding Titan and the Attack Titan to him. With no royal blood in him, the Founding Titan becomes unusable and the King's vow renouncing war is not passed on to Eren. At least, that's what we believe, that he's not able to use the Founder.</p><p>"During the Battle for Shiganshina, Zeke Yaeger, Eren's royal-blooded half-brother, laments King Reiss's decision to take the memories of the Eldians the away from them after the Great War, leading them to make the same mistakes of the past.</p><p>"In the aftermath of the battle, the survivors of the Scout Regiment discover the basement of Grisha Yaeger. In the basement, they find three journals describing his life before coming to the Walls. Through his story, the people of the Walls learn of the Restorationists' attempt to take the Founding Titan from the King of the Walls to end his vow renouncing war. With this information, the military of Paradis Island decides to inform the people of the history that King Reiss took from them a hundred years ago.</p><p>"I'm not sure what's happening right now, my young baby Caine. [y/n]-san and my wife and the rest of the Titan Shifters along with Levi and Mikasa, the Ackermans, are seeing strange visions in their sleep. From what we're gathering, Zeke and Eren are planning to use the Founding Titan's power in order to alter the anatomy of all Eldians and stop them from having children and almost... gradual extinction. But from the latest images, we think Zeke is dead. As he should be.</p><p>"I'll keep you safe, my son. I know that, by blood, we're not related, and that Eren's your father, but I want to be your mother. Me and Historia will be your moms. I hope that you'll love me just fine. Because, no matter what, I will love you always. You don't need to be special. You don't need to become the King or fight or liberate our country. You're just... so cute! As long as you're happy, that's special enough for me, my Prince, my child, young Caine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Rumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is my favourite chapter yet. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and cried a little too. The manga's getting really sad and reliving that through this isn't exactly the happiest thing in the world. But I felt really happy writing this chapter, and I hope you all like it too. I think it's my favourite so far. Things really heat up in here. Enjoy &lt;3</p><p>The pictures used in the photo aren't exactly correct. I know Jean and Pieck died chapters ago, and Nezuko nor Historia or Ymir or Caine or Hange or Niccolo aren't in the photo. My story doesn't copy the manga, so there's bound to be differences. I just thought y'all would enjoy having the photos in. I think it hits different.</p><p>This chapter is also in third person! I wanted to experiment with either 1st or 3rd for my own novel-writing purposes. Thank you!</p><p>It's strange how time can change things.</p><p>Massively.</p><p>Sit tight, y'all.</p><p>We're in for the final ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eren? Is that you?" she whispered, paralyzed.</p><p>It didn't make sense. Not at all. Eren was gone. He'd up and left, ditched and created his own plans. No one knew what was up with the Yaegerists. Eren should not have been there. And yet he was. </p><p>He was clad in his usual, messy, dark attire. The regular shirt along with a dark overcoat and loose, tatty trousers. Eren stood perfectly still, hands in his pockets.</p><p>His clothes were the same. Most things about him were. Most. There was a different glint in his eyes; his otherwise beautifully blue eyes were a striking shade of amethyst. </p><p>No. That wasn't real. She had perceived it wrong, after all. From the beginning, the room's lighting was a little askew; she could've sworn that the place glowed lilac and blue.</p><p>For that matter, where was she? The ground seemed to tremble, and had not been stable, not for a second. For one minute, it felt as though she were shaking, and the next, she was sinking as though she stood in sand.</p><p>The sand glowed too, a mix of hot pink, royal blue and amethyst. It seemed to sparkle as well. An ebbing glow came into view, at what seemed like the center of the giant room. If you could call it a room. There seemed to be some sort of pillar in the centre, as blinding and bright as lightning.</p><p>She was still frozen though. The inability to control her body had settled in long ago. And it made her very uncomfortable.</p><p>"[y/n]..." a voice whispered. She didn't like that. She didn't want to believe it was her. Couldn't believe it was her. Something had seemed off anyway. The figure materialised just feet away from [y/n].</p><p>It was Hange. Sort of, anyways. It was Hange's body, Hange's voice, but... her face was off. Her previously beautiful eyes glimmered a familiar, sickening gold. [y/n] wanted to laugh at the sight of Hange's gorilla buckteeth. But, Hange did not have gold eyes or buckteeth. And from what [y/n] knew, Hange was not a baseball pitcher, and the baseball glove should not have been on her hand. That person - whoever they were - could not have been described as Hange.</p><p>Just as quickly as Hange appeared, she disappeared. </p><p>Even if she didn't want to, her head moved and eyes followed, forcing her to view unexpected images.</p><p>In the distance, as visible as a tiny speck, she could've sworn Armin stood, staring at her. To her right was Ymir. To Ymir's right was Hange, then Annie, Reiner. Historia was near the center, bound to the ground by chains and shackles. Her baby - newborn Prince Caine - lay peacefully in a protective cloth which hung off his mother's shoulders. Caine was slightly shackled by the neck to his mother's arm, yet he slept quietly. Zeke was the same, but on the opposite side. He stared at the ground with a look of defeat and slowly disintegrated like sand, stealing one last look at Hange.</p><p>Even Levi and Mikasa were there, but not quite, almost translucent. They faded in and out of view like a dying lightbulb. </p><p>A seemingly young girl stood still as a statue. She was blonde, petite, and had medium-length flowing hair which was partially held back by a blue headband. Her eyes were dark and tired. She was dressed like a maid. </p><p>No. A slave.</p><p>She was THAT person. The one who Ymir had told them about. The one who was the first image they'd see after obtaining a Titan power. The Eldian slave of the first King, progenitor to all Eldians and Titan abilities. The one who cultivated the Power of the Titans.</p><p> Ymir. Ymir Fritz.</p><p>She knelt to the ground and her hands cupped the sand, molding it into godknows-what. Eren ran to her and stood by, hand kindly holding her shoulder.</p><p>"You will not possess the Founding Ttan, Eren Yaeger," she said sternly. "That would be, if this was the normal situation. But I thank you, my liberator. You have freed me from my curse, from my curse of staying in this coordinate where all paths meet and cross. You will be the new one who holds the power of the Founder and therefore the Coordinate. I stand by your side. I am unsure of your motives, but I will form your Titan and pass on the full powers of the Founder onto you.</p><p>"You, who is not trapped by someone else's ideals, has freed yourself and I. And now I can pass away, after these centuries. You shall free Eldia. Fly high, Eren Yaeger."</p><p>She stood, the chains holding her body back disintegrating. The chains that had presumably held Eren back were already broken.</p><p>"Eren..." Mikasa whispered.</p><p>
  <strong>"The time has come for Eldia's restoration. In the following moments, I will release the tens of millions of Wall Titans and allow them to trample over all Earth, leaving you all in it's wake. This is Eldia's Rebirth. You can all be free."</strong>
</p><p>"He... what?"</p><p>"What in the actual fuck-" you mustered, choking back a cough. "EREN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>"Eren! Please listen to us!!" Armin yelled.</p><p>Just as quickly as the vision had appeared, it disappeared and faded away. Everyone's eyes opened to find themselves stood on the rood of Scout Headquarters, the area which watched over Paradis Island. The sky was dark and illuminated by billions of white stars and patches of an unusual magenta blended into the near-black scene.</p><p>Everyone's arms were linked. [y/n] found herself in Levi's gown and linking arms with him, and he in her gown and arms. Armin was on her other side, followed by Historia, Ymir and Prince Caine, Nezuko, Mikasa, along with Niccolo and Sasha, Conny and Onyankopon, the Marleyan pilot they'd taken hostage. [y/n] presumed that Eren was controlling their bodies to get them in that position as they were stuck in the limbo.</p><p>"Now everyone can see easily. Do not let go of one another's arms, this makes it a lot easier for me to talk to you," the voice boomed in their heads. Confused, everyone turned around, confirming suspicions. </p><p>Where the walls were supposed to be, where they'd always been, was gone.</p><p>As if it wasn't there in the first place. But it was.</p><p>Instead of the Walls, an inexplicably large swarm of Colossal Wall Titans were in its space.</p><p>And once again, they were back in the Coordinate, with the bright glowing pillar and everyone standing around. This time, they were not bound up, and could move and talk freely. </p><p>"Eren!" everyone yelled.</p><p>"Please stop!" Conny screamed, crying.</p><p>"What you're creating here, Eren-" Reiner started. "IS MASS GENOCIDE!" everyone finished. "Please stop!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Rumbling will not stop.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I won't let fate decide Paradis' future.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I will keep moving forward.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No one said a word until Levi broke the silence, pointing at the bright glowing lightning-like pillar in the center. "There he is."</p><p>At once, everyone broke out into a mad dash for the center. It was a scramble of flailing hands and uncontrollable legs, and a few crying faces. Mikasa held back tears.</p><p>"Eren!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I know you all have heard of the Euthanasia Plan. My brother, Zeke, wished for Eldians to lose the ability to have children. That's just a dud for me to get to him. That is not happening.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"What? He's a kid?"</p><p>"Even so, that's Eren!"</p><p>"Eren! What do you mean you can't, you can't stop the Rumbling? Why aren't you controlling us, why are you letting us use our Titans?" Armin asked through a fresh bout of tears.</p><p>"TELL US! EREN! WE WERE ALWAYS TOGETHER! I DON'T WANT TO BE FURTHER APART!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I took the world's freedom...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To achieve my own.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I won't take yours.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You are free.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your freedom to save the world...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My freedom to keep moving forward...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If neither steps down... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So long as we both have our unbreakable conviction...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We would collide.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There's only one thing</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For us to do.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fight.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"What? Then... why'd you call us here?" Armin asked.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So I could speak to you. And tell you that there's no reason to speak.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you want to stop me,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Then try to stop me from ever taking another breath.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You are all free.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The image disappeared. They were no longer in the Coordinate, and back to the real world.</p><p>The real world. The world where they were on the brink of mass genocide.</p><p>The world where they'd have to fight the one they couldn't save.</p><p>The world, where without hope and conviction, you'd be crushed to nothing by just another mere Wall Titan.</p><p>Death was everywhere. Walking right toward them.</p><p>Slowly, but surely.</p><p>And people were going to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. We The Six Titans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We all just saw that, right?" you asked loudly, clutching a hand to your head. It throbbed after the loud booming of Eren's voice in your head, and it seemed that many others felt the same way. Conny was crying his eyes out, both hands clasped to his mouth to try and silence his gasps of helplessness, and Sasha did what she could to hold herself back too. Levi stared out at the swarm of Wall Titans in awe, speechless, at a loss for words. Everyone, Mikasa, Armin, Gabi, Falco, Reiner, Conny, Sasha, Niccolo, Pieck, Nezuko, Historia, Ymir and the baby Prince, you and Levi were all incapable of saying anything. And you... well, you weren't sure what you were feeling.</p><p>Eren Yaeger, the erratic, bright, blue-eyed boy who had originally come across as a screaming, headless brat. Not that he wasn't, but that was besides the point. The wonder boy who had been almost perfect on the ODM gear on his first try, though it didn't seem like it because of his originally damaged gear. Eren Yaeger, who did everything in the name of protecting his friends, and avenging his family... Eren fawking Yaeger, the second person who had demonstrated the ability to shift into a Titan and save lives with said power.</p><p>His original mission was to 'drive out every last one of them'... what a joke. That was long ago thrown out the window the very moment he had surpassed humanity and shown the world the power of the gods.</p><p>But what was the solution? This time, there wasn't any easy way out, any clear path for salvation. Not like the other times, where all you had to do was transform, create a sharp rod through the ground, and stab those Titans through the neck, or for normal people, use their ODM and whizz by, slicing off a large chunk of the nape of the neck to kill a Titan.</p><p>Those were the Wall Titans. They weren't defenceless like all of the other Pure Titans... these were colossally large, with feet big enough to trample a farm, with killer steam enough to wipe out a nation. It wasn't like anyone could get close, for that matter.</p><p>The world was on the brink of extinction. Would it be a better option to allow Eren to go through with it?</p><p>Would it?</p><p>Thinking rationally, everything after would be great. You could settle down with your very own Levi Ackerman, get married, have children, and live peacefully. Everyone else, if they wanted to, could do the same. After all, the Yaeger had guaranteed your survival if you decided to let him go through with his plans. And there were be no regrets after, none whatsoever.</p><p>Aside from the fact that you stood by to allow mass genocide and that the lives of millions of innocent babies and children would be weighing down on your shoulders.</p><p>You shivered, the slow touch of an icy finger down your spine leaving you frightened and clueless.</p><p>Armin shook off his fear and stood up straight. "We have to do something... we all know that, don't we?" he spoke quietly.</p><p>You sighed, looking him straight in his ocean-blue eyes. "We do. Your orders, Commander Armin," you replied, trying desperately to not let people hear the tremble in your voice.</p><p>Armin stared at you, blank-faced, expressionless. "Comman- Commander?!"</p><p>"Yeah..." you trailed off. "We literally just promoted you since Hange is gone. Armin, you good?"</p><p>"Sorry... I forgot. Okay. I think we'll just have to jump straight into it, right?"</p><p>"Yes." You looked at Levi for his response, and the look in the eyes confirmed his agreement. Conny finally managed to somewhat clear up his tears, but he nodded too, and seeing her friend's approval, Sasha agreed and so did Niccolo. Mikasa remained as still and stony-faced as ever, but eventually nodded too. She quickly unravelled the bright red, tatty scarf from her neck and leaned over the fence of the Scout HQ rooftop. Holding back a sob, she threw it off with as much force as she could muster, allowing it to fall deep into the dark, sandy depths on the edge of Paradis Island.</p><p>"Mika... sa..." Armin trailed off apologetically. "I don't need sympathy," Mikasa replied, "just give me orders. We haven't got time. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I think that Coordinate has a different timescale to us. It felt like five minutes in there when in reality, hours have passed. Look. It's way darker than before. You noticed how those Titans were super far away, only a tiny speck in the distance... well, if you dumbasses actually decided to look before crying your eyes out, then you would've noticed that those Titans are LITERALLY 500 YARDS AWAY!"</p><p>"Wha-" not believing Mikasa's loud-spoken words, you turned. No wonder Levi was so speechless when staring off in that direction. They were just about half a kilometer away. "We gotta start moving now!" you yelled, half through panic, half without thinking.</p><p>"Is it just me, or does it look like Annie's Titan is there?" Armin stated, in a trance. He pointed off in the direction of the Wall Titans, and you turned to look. "No, dumbass Armin, her Titan just looks like- HOLY FAWK OH MY GOD THAT REALLY IS HER!"</p><p>"How though?" Levi asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>You put a hand to your chin, staring at the slender, bright-red figure pounding the ground down, running in the distance. Last time you'd seen Annie, she was encased in an almost-impenetrable crystal-like substance which precisely resembled the hardening techniques of the Nine Titans; like the type that Eren has used to seal the holes in the walls. If the word was true, and the Walls of Paradis Island were made of hardened Wall Titans, that meant that Annie's Hardening had come undone and she really was on her way to Marley.</p><p>"How do we get away?" Onyankopon asked, raising an eyebrow, "there are airships here, but they'll need an awful ot of time to start up, and judging by the speed at which the Wall Titans are moving, we won't have enough time. Running won't cut it, will it?"</p><p>"How many shifters are here?" you talk to yourself, looking up. You lifted a finger in the air and counted the people and whether or not they were an ordinary person to someone with the Power of the Titans. In total, including Annie, there were Six Titans here capable of helping out: your Titan, the War Hammer; Pieck's Titan, the Cart; Reiner's Titan, the Armor; Armin's Titan, the Colossal; Annie's Titan, the Female and Ymir's Titan, the Jaws. That could be shortened to just five, depending on what Annie's plans were.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, she finally made her way to Marley. The glowing icy eyes and platinum blond hair of the Female glowed in the dark night, and upon noticing her former teammates all gathered together over the island. She stopped. At once, the familiar decomposing steam made its appearance from the nape of her neck, and the woman made her way out. Just as the corpse collapsed, she took a great leap, and with her graceful athleticism, she landed effortlessly like a healthy cat on the rooftop.</p><p>Except there were massive bags under her eyes, her skin has gotten slightly paler, and her hair dishevelled. The all-too-familiar burn marks remained of her face, and as they healed, a steady column of steam arose into the sky.</p><p>"Annie..." Armin whispered, not believing his eyes at the sight of the tall, blond woman in front of him.</p><p>"Armin." She seemed uneasy upon seeing everyone, and vice versa. Of course, she was partly responsible for the mass genocide that had happened years ago in the walls, but at that very moment, it didn't seem to matter anymore. "Annie. Hi. You know what's going right, or should we catch you up to speed?"</p><p>"I get the gist of it. I saw you all in the Coordinate when Eren was making his vast announcement. We just have to move quickly now."</p><p>"Annie, are you on our side?" Conny asked. "Like Reiner?"</p><p>"I don't see two clear sides on this. But I get I have no choice but to be with the people who are trying to stop many people dying all at once. As much as I hate it, we're in war."</p><p>"Oh yeah, we are. We were for the past four years, actually. But I guess this is different... one against all, right?"</p><p>Annie nodded in reply.</p><p>"You know, Annie, I don't trust you at all. I don't trust Reiner either. I'll take your word for it, but if you try to pull some dumb shut, I will not hesitate to chomp on your nape, and nor will anyone else. Got it?" you replied sternly.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm on your side. You have every right to do so, even right now. But can we get moving? The Titans are barely a kilometre away!"</p><p>"Alright. We, the Six Titans, are going to get everyone here to Central Marley and find Eren. He said the only way to stop him is to kill him. And that's what we're going to do now, since he's decided to move forward and ahead from us. I don't think I can use my Titan, since it's too slow and large a target. I kinda did steal it from Marley, too, so they might be trying to take it back. So I think the ones best suited for this are [y/n], Reiner, Annie, Ymir and Pieck.</p><p>"They can get to Marley no problem, and carry everyone else along with it. We run to Central Marley and to the beacon-like light in the center, and find Eren. Killing him is going to be harder than we think. He's probably got some really elaborate tricks and techniques up his sleeve, and not only that, it's alarming that we can see the Titan's skeleton from here... it's easy to assume that it might be even a kilometre wide, maybe more."</p><p>Everyone seemed to somewhat agree, and those with doubts clearly expressed it on their face, but hid it. This was no time for arguments, and Armin had already been able to prove himself an able and level-minded strategist.</p><p>"What about Nezuko? She had to be somewhere safe. She's pregnant, you know," Sasha added out of concern for her late best friend and his partner.</p><p>"That is true..." Armin sighed. "Well, there's not options here. First safe space we can spot once we arrive, we'll keep Nezuko safeguarded by either Onyankopon, Conny or Niccolo."</p><p>"Also... Armin. I've been wanting to try something for a long, long time.</p><p>"You know how, when Eren originally transformed into you and Mikasa to save you from being cannonballed to death? That shell of a Titan formed around you. If it had finished, you would be safely stowed inside. My idea is that, if I transform with Levi, we'll be able to fight together, practically sharing the Titan. Since all that's connecting me and the body is the flesh, Levi should be able to take a place in this. I need to try it. It could be more efficient too, since my War Hammer has low stamina and the both of us manning it can preserve stamina, with Levi fighting and me making weapons. I say that mainly because Levi is an Ackerman, and his natural skill is many, many times my skill so he would be better at using my Titan powers."</p><p>"Your idea is that you can share Titans? Okay, [y/n], I have faith in your ideas, so as everyone is transforming, quietly sort that out. Once the rest of you are transformed, you're gonna carry people in either your mouths or hair, got it?"</p><p>You, Pieck, Reiner, Annie and Ymir nodded. Armin took a deep breath, closing his eyes and thinking. "Since Annie and [y/n] have Coordinate abilities, they'll be able to drag Titans away... wait no, [y/n]'s only works with 5-meter Titans. Never mind that. Okay. You five, transform in a few moments after I feel that we've covered everything, and carry us all to central Marley. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Give me a few moments and you'll all do what you need to at the get-go." Armin breathed in and out, in a uniform pattern, running his hands through his hair and thinking. His breathing threatening to speed up out of control, but he tried desperately to control himself, and you could see it on his face. His expression fell, and tears threatened to spill over his eyes.</p><p>"If there's any way whatsoever, at all, where we can stop things without killing him, please do. Please."</p><p>You squinted in confusion. "Why. He's killed so many people."</p><p>"He's my friend. He has and always will be. I know what drove him to this point, and all I want now to tell him that it's going to be alright."</p><p>"Alright," you sighed, "I'll do it. Just because you're my best friend, okay?"</p><p>"Thank you, [y/n]. Okay. Here's the signal. You can all go- wait! Who's going with who... Annie's the fastest, so Nezuko, and I will go with Annie, Pieck's the most agile, so Mikasa and Conny will go with her. Sasha and Niccolo will go with [y/n] and Levi, Gabi and Falco will be with Reiner, Historia and Caine will go with Ymir. Go! Go! Hurry!"</p><p>You turned to Levi and took his hand. "Not a great situation to be in, is it, fighting a wholeass war in each other's gowns, huh?" you chuckled in a meagre effort to be lighthearted and lighten the mood. He smiled just a little in response and squeezed your hand. "Shall we-"</p><p>He cut himself off when he witnessed tears escaping your eyes, a rare sight for such a strong woman, a rare sight to be seen in his girlfriend. With both hands, his thumbs fingered the corners of your eyes, wiping away the salty, warm tears that made your eyes sting, then took your hand again. "Never let go of my hand, okay? Ever. Not until this is over."</p><p>You laughed through the tears and squeezed back. "Okay. Levi. I will. Let's go... I hope this works."</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>Without one swift turn, you ran in the opposite direction of Paradis Island, and took one great leap, holding Levi with you. The cool wind stung your eyes and your skin, and the lifted up your dressing robe. To everyone else, the scene seemed like two madly in love ready to take a suicide dive. Within a split second, you were both off the edge, and quickly wrapping his arms around your waist, you raised one hand to your mouth and bit down on the skin as hard as you possible could.</p><p>The pain and blood was there for less than a hot moment, before the sensation was overcome by a warming heat. Lighting struck right in your direction, on you and Levi and for five seconds, you seemed to stop in mid-air, as though you were being held by the hand of God. Or rather, the hand of Ymir. A blinding light overcame your vision, and within no time, you were clad in a dark-red, almost black, steaming-hot flesh which was attached to your entire body, save most of your face. One thick strip was connected to the area under your right eye, and the familiar stinging burn hurt once again.</p><p>You tentatively looked to your right, and noticed Levi in the same position, looking at you. The Titan flesh was connected to his left eye, and his right hand holding your left between you. His left hand was encased in the burning muscle, and he moved it around a little, and in response, the Titan's left arm moved in the same motion. You tried the same.</p><p>It worked. It really worked.</p><p>You and Levi had found a way to use one Titan together.</p><p>Shortly after watching the elegant, play-like scene, the four other shifters followed, jumping off the building and cutting their hand to transform. The entire area seemed to light up beautifully in the night sky, and yellow lightning surrounded the otherwise dull and murky area. In no time, you were met with the glowing eyes of the Female, the slightly terrifying mouth of the Cart, the fast running of the Jaws. But Reiner?</p><p>He was... somewhat in his Titan form. It wasn't something worthy of the same of the Armored Titan, for that matter.</p><p>Reiner's Titan had no armor.</p><p>Well, it made sense. The hardening around the world was nullified, so no one would be able to harden now. But what matter was that he was still there, and still capable of saving lives.</p><p>Without hesitation, everyone else 'boarded' the vessels, and at once, the Five Titan bounded as fast as they could muster into the eye of the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Final Frontier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up! I hope you like this finale chapter!</p><p>The fight later contains kind of a violent hand-to-hand combat type thing, so if you find blood/fighting triggering, I'll write down a TW when it gets to that stage so you can skip past. It's written is bold underlined italics so hopefully it's easy to spot.</p><p>Also, don't skip the epilogue. This technically is the last chapter, but the epilogue ties things together &lt;3</p><p>I really hope you like this finale!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are we supposed to get past?" Levi asked bluntly, staring ahead into the distance at the swarm of Wall Titans. They had progressed significantly; it had taken nearly fifteen minutes of solid, non-stop running to get into Central Marley, which was all the time and more for the tens of millions of Titans to reach past Scout HQ. The Headquarters was flattened long ago, along with a lot of memories, but there was no looking back on it now. People were going to die, and that infinitely trumped a few lost items.</p><p>"That's counterproductive. Our plan is to stop Eren, and the Titans will stop too. If we do it in time, we won't have to worry about them, since where they are right now isn't overtly close to dense populations of people."</p><p>"Alright. So we just have to go a little further and reach Eren?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've got a few other plans, but that's the objective. We need everyone else too, apart from Nezuko, since she needs to be kept safe."</p><p>"So, just continue running?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Let's go, Princess. Sasha! Niccolo! Have you equipped your ODM?" he called out loudly. The only logical place for them to stay was inside the Titan's mouth. As long as it was never opened, there wouldn't be a problem, and it would be easy to communicate from the nape to the mouth.</p><p>"YES!" they yelled. "HANG ON!" you replied, "We've still gotta run more. Let's go."</p><p>Still tightly clutching onto Levi's hand, your own legs began to move around is the stinging-hot flesh, making the giant, 15m body move. It pounded across the land, and it took a lot of effort to not cause too much damage to the nearby terrain. You were sure you accidentally crushed a statue, but you already knew which one; the Marleyan "hero", Helos. Hero, your butt. A fabricated Marleyan Hero when rather King Fritz was the one who stopped everything.</p><p>There wasn't too much left to run. Maybe less than a kilometer to the pillar of blinding, continuous lightning.</p><p>What was alarming was that you could see the Founding Titan's skeleton from that far away. Clearly, without a problem. That thing must've been absolutely HUGE if it was that easy to notice. At that moment, all it really was like a giant, humongous ribcage with some unclear face right around the front. The details were fuzzy, but the overall structure was not.</p><p>As Levi continued to run, you looked behind and around you, checking that everyone else was still on your tail. Annie was leading everyone, which made sense, because Armin was the leader, and because her agility and speed was unrivalled within the Scouts; you were next. Speed wasn't a problem, but stamina was. Pieck was crawling effortlessly behind you, and Reiner was running, focused on his objective. Ymir ran as quickly as she should, level with you, with her wife and son stowed safely away in her mouth.</p><p>Only a little bit more, and you would be there. Whether any of the six plans would work was unclear, but... after all, there was six plans. Three devised by you, three devised by Armin. All very solid, head-first fighting techniques.</p><p>With a small while more of running, you were just metres away from the lightning-like pillar, and the skeleton that was Eren. His Titan's form was mainly just a cage of solid bones, like a colossal insect, but at the top, at the top of the spine, it seemed as though there was a smaller, almost human skeleton, and there on top was the head attached via the spine. The face was not pleasant to look at, glowing green eyes, exposed teeth and jaws, long, matted dark hair. With chills, you looked away and breathed to yourself.</p><p>Eren was nowhere to be seen, neither was Hange, or Zeke, or the Beast Titan. After everyone had reached the area beside him, they all stood neatly in a circle, conversing with one another.</p><p>There was a problem, and it was Eren. None of the plans could possibly work if Eren couldn't be seen. Everyone slowly began to climb out of their Titans, standing on the ground to talk.</p><p>"Armin. What if we just use all six plans at once?"</p><p>He jumped in shock, not expecting such a wild idea.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Well, Levi and I can do our thing on our own. Pieck can handle the explosives. You can handle destroying the skeleton. We could organise a four-man team to handle all the small, easy Titans, and another search team made up of just Titan shifters to search for Eren and try to kill him on their own."</p><p>"Do we even have enough people for that?"</p><p>"Sure!" you quipped in an effort to lighten the mood, "Levi and I, Plan A. Pieck, Plan B. Armin, Plan C. Historia, Ymir and Mikasa plus Sasha, Plan D. Annie, Reiner... oh. We don't have any shifters left. We'll have to swap a few people out, then. Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Ymir and Historia for Plan E, then Sasha, Conny, Niccolo, Gabi and Falco to handle Plan D. I know it's irresponsible to send Falco and Gabi out since they're so-"</p><p>"No," Falco cut in, "it's my fault this all happened. We will go."</p><p>"What? No it's not."</p><p>"I won't even bother explaining. But we'll go."</p><p>"I don't think what you're thinking, Falco," Reiner added, but it's certainly not your fault, so don't say it is. Got it?"</p><p>The small, platinum-blond haired boy didn't reply, fiddling with his ODM gear.</p><p>"We're settled, then? If you find Eren, signal a black flare. I know what I'm about to say is a little much, but here. We have to know if someone has been taken out. I know that might cause people to lose hope, but we can't have people creating plans or ideas involving someone, then it turns out they can't help anymore, leaving everyone in danger. I'm assigning pairs a colour flare. It's a gamble, but if that colour flare is fired, assume both of those people are dead until you find out otherwise."</p><p>"What if no one knows they're dead?" Sasha asked.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do. This is an extra precaution. [y/n] and Levi: red. Historia and Ymir plus Nezuko: orange. Sasha and Niccolo: yellow. Mikasa and Conny: lime green. Annie and Reiner: dark green. Gabi and Falco: sky blue. Pieck and I: dark blue. Got it? Write it down on the flare labels, now. Once your assigned groups are ready, leave. I wish all of you the best of luck, okay? Every one of you. I believe in every single person here, and I know everyone will do great. Farewell until the next time we meet." Armin finished, with a light smile.</p><p>Everyone set off in their directions, closing off into their own groups.</p><p>"Levi, you know what we're doing, right?"</p><p>"Explain again do I can think of anything that might go wrong."</p><p>"Once Armin is transformed, we climb up his Titan, then leap off the top onto Eren's skeleton. We stand on the skeleton near the nape, and transform, that way, we're merged with his neck, and nothing can stop us from destroying the nape. If that doesn't work, then we lop his head off. If that doesn't work, Pieck will resort to her explosives."</p><p>"I think that's solid. Let's wait for Armin."</p><p>You signalled a thumbs-up, and without further hesitation, Armin's hand flew to his mouth as he bit down, hard. The familiar, sun-yellow lightning struck right on him, and within no time, the Colossal Titan's body made its appearance, right next to Eren. In an effort to preserve gas, you clung onto Levi's waist as he expertly manoeuvred his way up the 60m Titan, and stopping at the top. With one foul swoop, you swung off Armin's shoulders and around Eren's neck, and once you'd slowed, you were left hanging off the skeleton. As he climbed up the ODM grappling hook, you could've sworn that a cold, unnatural chill swept past your neck as the green eyes of Eren's Titan flashed red.</p><p>A loud commotion later, and creatures were all over the skeleton of Eren. It took several hundred strikes of lightning and a lot of smoke to realise that these were no ordinary Titans.</p><p>These were all intelligent Titans. They were the past forms of the Nine Titans: several forms of Armors, Beasts, Carts, Jaws, Colossals, War Hammers, Attack Titans and Females were all clinging onto the skeleton. And it was not a pretty sight.</p><p>You snapped yourself back to your own situation.</p><p>That was odd. Levi was still.</p><p>His body was still warm, still breathing. But he'd passed out, and one arm was tightly wrapped around the ODM rope that hung off Eren's neck. With every passing second, your grip seemed to loosen, and so did his. You held onto him and instead fire you own hook further away form the nape of the neck.</p><p>You looked around you. Most people had already aborted their plans in an effort to kill all of the past Titans summoned on Eren's body.</p><p>"THAT FUCKING MONKEY!" Conny screeched, at the sight of the Beast Titan.</p><p>Yes. The Beast Titan. The Beast Titan honed by Zeke.</p><p>"GO EAT BATSHIT!" Sasha howled, swinging around the Beast.</p><p>One second you were in midair, the next you were in a stuffy, bluish-white room.</p><p>"What is this?" your head pounded, as you made a weak effort to open your eyes. Opposite you was Eren, who stood, still-faced, hands in pockets, hair tied up. "Eren!"</p><p>"[y/n]."</p><p>"Eren! What is all this! You have to stop it, now!" There was no reply, just an empty, catatonic look of despair. "You're killing millions of people! Why? Why are you doing this? There's so, so many other ways to go! We'll help you, Eren, just please stop this! Your best friends, the girl you love, is out there, risking their lives, breaking their necks, crying as they think about having to kill you. You're not saving us, Eren, you're hurting us! Why do things have to turn out this way? Why did you meet us with an ultimatum, why would you give us a question that meant that the survival of many would trump the survival of one, but he's our best friend! Why are you hurting us like this? You knew what option we'd pick, right? You know we're not selfish pricks who would get an entire worlds' worth of people go extinct for our own sake! Why, Eren, why! Please stop this?"</p><p>"I've already said it before. I can't and won't stop the rumbling," Eren replied calmly, with a dead look in his glowing, amethyst eyes. The look of paralysis from the Coordinate a while ago had escaped, but his eyes were no longer the same purple. They were more bluish than that, but with a literal, unnatural glow in them.</p><p>"We'll find a way!" you cried out, standing up and dusting yourself off.</p><p>A loud, explosive sound rang in your ears, and that's when it occurred to you that you were in the blue-white pillar of lightning. Inside. And you were able to look outside.</p><p>It was a flare. The explosive sound was a flare. Lime green.</p><p>"Mikasa... Conny," you said quietly in disbelief. There was no way that either of them had been taken out.</p><p>"Mikasa?" Eren asked.</p><p>"YOU SEE THAT? YOU FUCKING PETTY ASS BITCH? THAT LIME GREEN FLARE MEANS THAT MIKASA AND CONNY COULD BE DEAD. YOU LOVE MIKASA, DON'T YOU? YOU LOVE HER! I KNOW YOU DO, JUST THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES IN TELLING ME EVERYTHING, EREN! YOU CAN STOP THE RUMBLING, EREN! IT'S NOT TOO LATE. YOU CAN GET OFF WITH ONLY THE DEATHS OF A FEW ON YOUR CONSCIENCE! STOP THIS, EREN!"</p><p>Eren sighed. "I won't. I have to keep moving forward until I've crushed my enemies."</p><p>At once, the tears halted. All feelings of sadness had been numbed, all feelings of panic, all worries. All that was left was simply hate. "You separated me from Levi. I'm never going to forgive you."</p><p>"Your forgiveness means nothing to me." His dead eyes stared deeply into yours, and his fingers approached your forehead. You braced yourself for the worst, but all he did was tap.</p><p>All he did was- </p><p>You collapsed. Images flared in your head and he kept his fingers pressed to your head. "Sorry, [y/n]. I hope you can fall in love with Levi again."</p><p>"Hi, Eren," you said nonchalantly. His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"[y/n]... how do you still know my name?"</p><p>"What do you mean? You're acting like you erased my memories or something," you replied with a giggle.</p><p>"Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>"No. Wait. What am doing here? Where is this? Eren, why are you here too, and why is my head yelling at me to kill you. It's like my head is acting on its on now."</p><p>"You have no clue what's going on?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do. But I can't seem to remember literally anything else. If I had friends, what their names would've been. All I know is that I have to kill you or else millions are gonna die."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Before you could even think, a yellow and sky-blue flare exploded in the sky. "What does that mean?" you asked innocently.</p><p>"You have a flare pack. Check on there. It could say."</p><p>You fumbled around in the satchel. "Sky blue says Gabi and Falco, yellow says Sasha and Niccolo. What's that about? Who are they?"</p><p>"That means they're all probably dead," Eren replied bluntly. "Now all I need to do is take you out and that's one of the more skilled people gone."</p><p>"Oh yeah. My head is telling me to kill you, and it's like part of my brain wants to take over. I'll just let it and see where it's gonna take me."</p><p>TW // blood, fighting, pretty gruesome scenes</p><p>You allowed your conscience to fade, doing the first thing that came to mind. "Looks like I can't find anything that will change you. Right now... all I can give you... is death!"</p><p>"Then I shall do the same. Come!" Eren yelled.</p><p>He flew at you with a direct punch, which you allowed yourself to simply absorb the blow.</p><p>How were you moving without even thinking? Why was there the constant thought of needing to kill Eren? And why was he so surprised that you knew him?</p><p>"How are you able to keep some of your memories and not others?" Eren scowled in anger. </p><p>You pulled three knives out of your pocket, continuing to run past him. With one swift pivot, you turned around and hurled all of then straight at Eren, who, without even needing to look, ducked. He allowed himself to fall to the floor, then jumped up, as you charged at him again. You greeted him with one tall kick, which he blocked by grabbing onto your foot.</p><p>You lost your balance, and with one throw, he slammed the leg onto the floor. Sensing the attack, you thrust your arms to the ground to stop him from pinning you down, and with your other foot, delivered a kick to the face. He staggered back, letting go of your foot, and clutching his nose. He clenched his jaw, and within a split second, the previously deformed and shattered bloody nose had reformed itself as though nothing had happened.</p><p>"How... how did you do that?" you asked, uneasy. "That ain't normal."</p><p>"I guess I've been able to take away your most important memory. That's good enough for me!" he slid to the ground, picking up knives along the way, and slide tackled you to the floor. His arms had firmly pinned your wrists to the undefinable ground, and he stared you in the eye.</p><p>"I will kill you, you know that?"</p><p>"I sure as hell don't know what's going on, but I'll trust my gut instincts kill you instead!" you sneered. He punched you in the stomach, temporarily winding you, but you saved up the blood that had collected up in your mouth and spat it in his face. Gross, but it worked to blind him. "Shit!" he cursed, loosening his grip on you, but still holding one of the previous throwing knives, he hurled it aimlessly as he tried to regain his vision. It pierced straight through your collarbone, and you shrieked in pain. The logical move would've been to let the knife stay in to halt bleeding, but if you did that, your left arm would've been rendered unusable.</p><p>You gritted your teeth, and wincing, you pulled out the knife from your shoulder. </p><p>If he can heal like that, so could I.</p><p>You screamed at yourself in your head. HEAL! GET RID OF THE FUCKING HOLE IN MY BODY! STOP BLEEDING!</p><p>And surprisingly, it did. The skin regenerated without a further thought, and your shoulder only felt a light sting.</p><p>"How did you-" Eren fumbled as you cut him off.</p><p>"You tell me."</p><p>Still holding the bloody knife, you ducked down low and charged at him from  a lower level. He jumped, and when you got behind him, you swiftly turned around and dug the knife straight into his spine without another thought. Eren stopped, coughing up blood, and staggered to his knees. In a murderous rage, you slit three large lines throuh his back, tearing up his shirt, and he fell to the floor. </p><p>It didn't make a difference. The three red slits grew back in no time.</p><p>But the pierce through his spine was a different story. That was taking a lot longer. Much, much longer, but it was still regenerating.</p><p>Maybe the spine was a weak point. </p><p>"Go for the spine... and for the head... then try and destroy his brain... straight away." A faint voice whispered in your head. </p><p>Who was that?</p><p>"Just do it... [y/n]... please. We're dying out here." The voice was cold, deep and tired. It was raspy, almost on the verge of death. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes for God knew what reason. You didn't even know who they were.</p><p>You wanted to throw up. Fighting was never your thing, let alone murder. But something was telling you that you, and everyone in the world, would die if you didn't kill him.</p><p>Do now, think later.</p><p>You gritted your teeth and braced yourself, and charged again straight at Eren. You plunged the knife into the bottom of his neck, and with a swift drag, pulled the knife harshly down his spine as he screamed. </p><p>You cried. Murder. You were murdering someone.</p><p>But then again, he was murdering millions. In cold blood.</p><p>With a last stab, the knife dug into the back of his neck, and you swished it around side to side. Chills set down your spine, and you yanked the knife to the right.</p><p>His head followed. Without hesitation, you picked up the knife that Eren had dropped and threw it into the back of his head, spearing it into the floor. The deed was done.</p><p>Or so you'd thought-</p><p>A yellow flash blinded your eyes, and the knife spurted out of his head as though it had been pushed out from the inside. The top of Eren's spine extended out, as though it had been stretched, and pulled Eren's head back to him, connecting it back as though nothing had happened.</p><p>end of the gruesome part</p><p>You were paralyzed in fear. A dead man. A dead man who had his spine destroyed, who had his head decapitated, a knife drove into his brain, was alive and walking, but just barely.</p><p>He limped his way over to you.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry this happened. And I'm also sorry that I can't give you your memories back. I'm sure the rest of Levi's squad will help you regain it."</p><p>You flinched in fear as his hand approached your face. Two fingers poked your head, and he held onto the back of your neck, pressing his forehead to yours.</p><p>"Tell Mikasa I've always loved her, okay? And tell everyone that I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I love every single one of them. From here on out, you possess my power. I'm sorry I had to curse you with this, but that means the Rumbling has stopped. No matter what happens from here, I will love the entire Squad always, with every fibre of my being." </p><p>He smiled sadly, and let go of your neck. Eren fell face-first to the floor and collapsed.</p><p>With a flash, the bluish-white lightning-like pillar you were in disappeared. You fell, from about 200m in the air. </p><p>As your conscience slipped away, a dark-haired, short man caught you as you fell. </p><p>"Thank you. [y/n]? Are you alive? You did it! You stopped the Rumbling. [y/n], come back to me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the fates of all the characters. I hope you enjoy &lt;&lt;33</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">21) Epilogue</span>
  </b>
</p><p>In a frenzy, Levi sat for forty minutes by your side, performing CPR as you lay unconscious on the ground. Everything had disappeared. The tens of millions of Wall Titans, the hundreds of previous shifters, all danger. All that was left was simply destroyed, barren land.</p><p>He had been able to resuscitate you, and you'd woken up in a coughing fit, practically coughing up blood all over yourself and the ground. The healing powers of the Founding and War Hammer Titans were enough to do the rest.</p><p>As the Founder's holder, you had a huge burden placed on your shoulders. Marleyans would've been sure to resent Eldians for centuries onwards, perhaps leading to a repeat of the whole situation.</p><p>So you signed a peace treaty. "The Treaty of the War Hammer Titan." It ensured that connections between two nations would remain normal. The Power of the Titans was indeed responsible for the mass destruction and near genocide, but it was the long-term actions of the Marleyans which had drove Eren into that corner.</p><p>Eldia and Marley would remain two separate countries, and as a sign of their loyalty to one another, promised each other aid in times of need. Eldians providing the Power of the Titans, and Marleyans providing their army. Eldia retreated to behind the long-gone Walls, and Marley remained where they had always been.</p><p>In the mess, Niccolo, Conny, and Gabi had been killed. Thirty Marleyans had died to Eren's wrath, and around forty more were yet to be accounted for - no body found, no evidence of their deaths.</p><p>Niccolo was found with a missing lower half.</p><p>Conny was found with a giant chunk of rock through his side. It appeared he had bled to death.</p><p>Gabi had died due to Thunder Spear misfire. According to Falco, who had been nearby, he said he had seen her unlock it the wrong way and it exploded in her face.</p><p>All bodies were too gruesome to look at. Thank goodness someone had the heart to cover them up with a dark cloth.</p><p>Many people had died. Lands were destroyed, and connections remained fragile.</p><p>But the Founder Ymir had promised that it would all be okay.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">22) Armin Leonhart and Annie Leonhart</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Papa!" the blonde-haired girl giggled. She ran up to me, and with one jump, she jumped onto my body and clung on tight. Watching Mai return home from the Queen's schooling was always fun. She always had a giant smile plastered on her face, and she'd run up to me, giving me a tight hug.</p><p>They grew so fast. It seemed like just yesterday that I held Dannie and Mai after their mother had given birth to them. They were twins. Fraternal twins, but they still had remarkably similar features. Blond hair, blue eyes, straight hair. The girls were adorable.</p><p>"Mama!" Dannie cried, hugging Annie, "Can we go see Auntie Mikasa today?"</p><p>Annie looked over at me. "Should we?"</p><p>I laughed. "They asked the same thing yesterday, and we went to see her, what do you expect me to reply today?"</p><p>"Yes again?" Annie smiled.</p><p>"You really are my wife."</p><p>We had gotten married exactly ten years ago. I'd began to date Annie about three years after the Peace Treaty, and another three years later, we got married.</p><p>How do I put it? I took Annie's surname. I always thought it was weird how women took their husbands' names, and not the other way, so I thought, hey, why not take Annie's name instead? So I did. And our family became known as the Leonharts. Armin Leonhart, Annie Leonhart, plus their daughters, Dannie and Mai Leonhart.</p><p>It was a strange situation, really. Since the Curse of Royal Blood had been broken through Eren, [y/n] was able to access the full power of the Founder. Not only were we able to live for more than 13 years, but with just a touch, she could take away our power and transfer it to another.</p><p>So that was what happened. After long talks, education, teaching and reassurance, if the child wanted, at the age of five, they could choose if they inherited the Power of the Titans.</p><p>Dannie possessed the Cart Titan. Mai possessed the Female Titan.</p><p>Both had promised that their lives would be dedicated to cultivating the lands and bringing prosperity to Eldia.</p><p>I love Annie. I always have, and never will stop loving her. I love my children too, just as much as her. There's nothing in the world that feels more peaceful than lying in bed with my wife and kids.</p><p>And there's not a single thing I'd want to change that.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">23) Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Blouse</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Moving on was difficult. Very difficult. Eren was dead. Conny was dead. But, sixteen years on from the Peace Treaty, we've learned to live with it. Eren and Conny live in our hearts. Hearing from [y/n] that Eren wanted me to know that he loved me was enough; I believe strongly that moving on would be what he wanted me to do. Is that true, certain? I can't be sure. But he lives on not only through [y/n]'s memories, but in my heart.</p><p>We all moved. Not just spiritually, but physically too. We, as a small village of around 24 people, each play our part so we can function and live happily. Or as close as we can get to happiness.</p><p>So Sasha and I moved in together. Part of me regrets not sharing that loaf of bread with her all those years ago.</p><p>There was no longer the need to fight Titans. No more threats, so we collectively created a farm. By that I mean Sasha and I. She loves managing food, and I transport it.</p><p>We all work together to keep things running. The smiles of the little ones bore by my friends are enough to keep me going. Hange's elder adopted daughter seems extra intriguing to me. It appears we're somewhat distantly related.</p><p>Part of me wishes I had a little one of my own. Maybe I could adopt one day?</p><p>None of us can move on. It really is just a mirage, an image, a façade we've put up on the outside to show that we're fine. We've been to Hell and back, and in a way, we're still suffering. I envy the little children who have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies from the moment of their birth.</p><p>It's a good thing. It always will be. Although there's no one to thank for it, I sure am grateful.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">24) Pieck Finger and Nezuko Kirschtein</span>
  </b>
</p><p>It's a strange world we live in. It was strange back then, and it's still strange now. But, we've learned to live with it. Previously used to relying on food imports from other countries, managing ourselves has indeed proved difficult, but sixteen years on, we've just about sorted ourselves out.</p><p>Nezuko has been happy. I know she still mourns over her late boyfriend, but the bundle of joy that was their son left her feeling fulfilled as it was the last thing left of him. She took his surname in honour of his death, and gave his name to their son. Jean Kirschtein Junior. We just call him Junior.</p><p>I love kids. I always have. So when Nezuko came asking me if she knew anyone who could help her look after Jean Jr whenever she wasn't free, I immediately volunteered. He calls me Big Sis Pieck. He was cute as a kid, but he's grown up to be a fine young man now, turning seventeen in just a few months. I heard he met a girl his age while farming and there's apparently something going on between them. Jean would be proud, and I know Nezuko is. Jean inherited the Armored Titan when he was 8, and he hasn't used the power much yet. I think that's a good thing, isn't it? No violence, no need for the Power of the Titans.</p><p>Armin's daughter, Dannie, inherited my Cart Titan.</p><p>I still don't believe how much time has passed. Sixteen goddamn years, and I'm in my late 30s. I still haven't fell in love or had children. I definitely want children one day, but I guess that's for the future, eh?</p><p>I know Jean would be proud. Looking after his son had left me fulfilled enough, maybe I'd be okay without children.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">25) Reiner Braun and Falco Grice</span>
  </b>
</p><p>At the end, I was just glad that the entire fiasco was over. Really glad. When I heard that [y/n] signed a Peace Treaty, I cried. And I was sure as hell glad that I didn't pull the trigger so many years ago.</p><p>Things are peaceful now. I no longer have the Armored Titan's powers, since they were passed onto Nezuko's son. He's a nice kid. Sometimes I see him on the farms and he always waves at me. To him, I'm Grandpa Reiner. The disrespect! Well, I'll let it go. He's a good kid.</p><p>Falco wasn't doing so well at the end. Gabi was killed, by her own Thunder Spear. It hurt me to see him so upset; after all, everything he'd done was for Gabi, and now that she was dead, he was left almost catatonic and without purpose for a long time.</p><p>He's 28 now. A grown, tall, mature young man. Gabi has a special place in his heart, as his first love, but he had resolved to move on. He did. Although there's no new woman in his life at the present, there probably will be in the future.</p><p>The boy used to live with me. I took him in and became his guardian. He's all grown up now and can obviously look after himself, but I still see him a lot and take him out for drinks. I'm in my late thirties anyways, a beer couldn't hurt.</p><p>Who did I have? No one, to put it bluntly. Bertholdt was my first and only friend, but he's been long dead. By Armin, for that matter. I don't blame him. Arguably, it was because of Armin that we won. I don't resent anyone anymore. It was my vow from the start to coexist peacefully with everyone.</p><p>Slowly, but surely, I moved. Falco and I moved. Slowly, but surely, we'll be okay.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">26) Hange Zoe</span>
  </b>
</p><p>What is there to say? So much had happened. You know that when I got back, Levi cried when he saw me? Yeah. Apparently they all thought I was dead. Silly motherfuckers. Hange Zoe ain't never dying at this rate, babes!</p><p>In short, I got kidnapped by Eren, held captive, then forced to inherit the Beast Titan. It wasn't nice, you know. I'd rather have a shitty, low-quality wine than have to do that.</p><p>But I did. And Eren controlled me, forcing to fight against my own comrades. I had to fight against Conny and Sasha, you know that? I nearly killed Conny. But it was one of the other Beast Titans that ended up finishing him.</p><p>It was difficult to cope. I'm gonna be brutally honest. So difficult to cope.</p><p>So, my best option was to stop focusing on myself and start focusing on others.</p><p>There were four kids whose parents went missing in the aftermath. They didn't even know their own names, so we just called them 1, 2, 3 and 4 until someone took custody of them. The Queen and the Princess (Historia and Ymir, if that wasn't clear) took in the identical twins, naming them Diana Fritz and Zoey Fritz. They're fourteen years old.</p><p>So there were two left. I wanted to stop thinking about myself and help out.</p><p>So I raised the other two. Violet and Erin Zoe. They're not related. Violet is 20 (they were 4 when we found them) and Erin is 16 (she was a newborn when she was found).</p><p>They're both beautiful kids. Turns out, Violet had a certain mark on their shoulder. Three lines branded in a certain way so that it formed an A, with a circle around it. They were an Ackerman, distantly related to Levi and Mikasa. Violet's an interesting child. Quiet, diligent, but a loud, fierce debater when they want to be. Erin's got stunning eyes. Her eyes are the brightest shade of royal blue you can imagine, and she's got beautiful, dark, silky hair that goes just past her ribs.</p><p>Violet gratefully inherited the Beast Titan, and Erin inherited the Attack Titan.</p><p>I'm proud of my children. I feel less empty now than I did before. I'm grateful that we've achieved peace, because if we didn't, I probably wouldn't have had the chance to meet my lovely kids.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">27) Historia Fritz and Ymir Reiss</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Mom! Can we go to Old Man Levi's Tea Shop today?"</p><p>I turned around, only to see my elder daughter, Diana, sitting on the table. "Levi isn't an old man," I laughed, "he's not even that much older than me!"</p><p>"Mom. You're 36. That isn't old to you? Old Man Levi and Granny [y/n] are fifty!"</p><p>"Hey- Diana! I'm not old." I laughed to myself, skinning the cucumber. "Midlife crisis much."</p><p>I dropped the cucumber on the cutting board and turned around. "I know that, jeez. Of course I'm old. Either way, Diana, have you set the table for dinner?"</p><p>"Yes, Mom... you already know I have," she groaned. "Hey, Mom? Where's Mama? I kinda wanted to ask you both a question!"</p><p>"What's the question, sweetie?"</p><p>"I want Mama in here too."</p><p>I called out loudly. "Ymir! Honey, Diana says she's got something to ask us!" After a few shuffles, Ymir came out of the next room, holding a pen in her hand. She set it down on the table and looked at me, holding on the doorframe and standing in the hallway. "What's up?"</p><p>"Actually, I've got two questions."</p><p>"Sure," Ymir replied nonchalantly.</p><p>"You know how I have Mama's old Jaws Titan Power Thingy? And Caine's got the Colossal Thingy? And Zoey's got the War Hammer Thingy?" Diana quipped, "When will we have to use it?"</p><p>I sighed. "It's unlikely that you'll have to use it a lot. The only time which we can see where you'd need to is if Marley needed assistance. But, either way, they said that only Shifters above 18 are able to help, so you've got nothing to worry about. The only other case is for simply transport. Wagons are slow and sometimes we have shifters carry things if they had time."</p><p>"So I can help people?!" Diana exclaimed with a giddy grin and glint in her eye.</p><p>"Yeah, sweetie, you can!"</p><p>"Other question. So... um..." Diana blushed and fidgeted with her fingers. "What kind of flowers does Verity like? I know she likes flowers, but I don't know if she prefers roses or tulips."</p><p>Ymir looked straight up at me. "I win! I win the fu- I mean the fricking bet! I love you, Historia, but you're stupid as hell!"</p><p>I snickered. "We haven't confirmed it yet.."</p><p>"Mom? Mama? You placed a damn bet on me?!" Diana questioned.</p><p>"Yeah... kinda."</p><p>"So you have a thing for Verity?" Ymir asked eagerly, walking from the doorframe to the dinner table.</p><p>"ZOEY! DINNER'S READY! COME OUTTA YOUR ROOM NOW OR NO PUDDING!" I shouted, out of the blue. For a nine year old, Zoey sure seemed cranky in the evenings. "Jeez... okay mom."</p><p>Diana's face contorted and she stared at the table. "No one said that..." she trailed off.</p><p>"Mom! I'm home!" Caine groaned, coming through the door.</p><p>"Go help your mother plate the food, Caine. Welcome back."</p><p>"Mom, why is Diana's face so red? Did she finally admit she liked Verity or something?" Caine joked, spooning up the mashed potatoes onto a plate and putting it in front of Diana.</p><p>"Right on, kid. She did. Wanted to know if she preferred roses or tulips! I win the bet, Historia, we're gonna have a real fun night tonight, huh?"</p><p>"Ymir!" I hissed, "Not in front of the kids."</p><p>"Mama, calm down already. I get you're horny for Mom but I do not want to see," Caine rolled his eyes jokingly.</p><p>"Horny? What does horny mean?" Zoey asked, coming down the stairs. Diana snickered and so did her brother.</p><p>I glared at Ymir.</p><p>"Fine! I'll calm down, then." Ymir laughed, crossing her legs.</p><p>"So that's why you wanted to head to Levi's teashop, huh?" I asked, setting all the plates down. "To see Verity? Even though you saw her three hours ago, during my History classes? No wonder you were chatting so much! Hey, maybe, once Verity gains her powers, you could train together! If you wanted to, of course. You don't have to train or anything."</p><p>"Speaking of, what's up with Granny [y/n]'s children. Why don't they have a Shifting form?"</p><p>"Something about not wanting a place where the paths cross. We agreed that the Founding Titan was a little... omnipotent. [y/n] decided that she'd disperse the abilities among her children. Collette took the ability to alter memories, I know that for sure. Verity said that she's holding off taking powers for now, something about wanting to find her purpose in life and learn about the History of the world before taking it. She's taking either the Coordinate powers or the ability to alter anatomy. Verity said that she makes her decision once little Erwin is grown up and makes his decision too. I think Verity's a nice kid." Ymir finished, eating a spoonful of potatoes.</p><p>"Yeah, well, that's why I like her," Diana huffed.</p><p>"Oh okay, calm down, 14-year-old fangirl," Caine raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Shut up, Caine. Just cause you're the son of the Founder guy before Granny [y/n]."</p><p>"Hey. Diana. Calm down. You're all mine and Ymir's children, not Eren's or anyone else's, okay?"</p><p>"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Caine. I didn't mean that."</p><p>"It's okay, sweetie. Now eat up."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">28) Levi Ackerman and [y/n] Ackerman</span>
  </b>
</p><p>They played in the meadow. The giggling elder girl with steel-grey eyes and [h/c] hair and her younger sister, with [e/c] eyes and dark, almost black hair, who struggled to keep up with her elder sibling on her short, stubby feet.</p><p>I had agreed with him straight away. I'd wanted them for ages, but the timing was just never right, not until everything was over and the world was guaranteed to be safe. Levi wanted them so badly. When I first felt the older girl stirring in me, I was consumed with mixed emotions; fear, terror, joy, anticipation. The happiness we felt holding her safely in our arms had proved to be the only thing that tamed it.</p><p>There were still many, many questions. Most of Marley had been destroyed from Eren's wrath, and Paradis Island had long been trampled away. Only the area behind it, away from Marley, was salvaged.</p><p>The Queen and her wife teach our children about the world. The older girl, my first daughter, already knows. The younger will know soon.</p><p>Levi reassures me that all will be well. We have each other, and our friends, plus the memories of our ancestors. One day we'll let the children know why things are the way they are. Of why their parents can't ever sleep properly, of why they're so scared in the mornings because of the fear that anything good will be taken away from them. After all, the memories of anything good had been taken away from me, and I never got them back.</p><p>So Levi and our friends invented a game. "True or false," was what we called it.</p><p>Whenever I was unsure of something, I would ask everyone. "True or false, Levi is my husband." And everyone would answer it for me. Levi had reassured me, that no matter how long it took, I would get my memory back... Eventually. It was tedious, writing down everything I found out about my past self, but it in the end, it's worth it.</p><p>After all, there were worse games to play.</p><p>I cradled my newborn son in my arms. He had dark hair, and almost blue eyes. Levi, who had been sitting next to me, watching our eldest two children play, looked over at me.</p><p>"You decided, Princess?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Erwin. Erwin Smith Ackerman."</p><p>Levi smiled warmly. "It's beautiful. He's beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you, [y/n]," he added. "For everything. For bearing Verity, and then Collette, and now Erwin. I love you."</p><p>You clutched his hand tightly.</p><p>"True or false. I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Diana here! If you've been here since the publication of the first chapter, you may have noticed that this started and ended very quickly, as in with me publishing multiple chapters a day. This is because this story was already written, on Wattpad, and I wanted to move to ao3, so yeah. But. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and rereading the whole thing, part of me hates it, but I guess I'm proud of myself too. I really hoped you enjoyed this story and found it to be as much of an adventure as it was to me, love you all!!<br/>***<br/>If you like Jujutsu Kaisen, I may or may not be starting a JJK fic in a few weeks~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>